Orión
by Tenshi-Hikaru
Summary: He ocultado mis sentimientos a la noche y a su hijo, ahora somos dos mortales los que desean sus suspiros Un amor no correspondido, el miedo a declarar tus sentimientos puede llevarnos a situaciones que jamás imaginamos. ADVERTENCIA: Lemon en capitulo 23.
1. Default Chapter

En las lejanas tierras de Inglaterra, hace muchos años se libró una batalla, entre dos de los más grandes hechiceros de la historia: Clow Reed y Aurus Sirkein.

Aurus deseaba doblegar a los humanos, crear un Imperio a base de temor y poder. Reed no aceptaba su propuesta para un mundo libre de "cazadores de brujas" y sin desearlo se convirtió en su enemigo.

El y sus dos Guardianes lo enfrentaron en una lucha sin cuartel, donde sólo el más fuerte sobreviviría.

Ambos contendientes utilizaron todo su poder, causando estragos a su alrededor.

Aurus hirió gravemente a Clow y casi eliminó a sus Guardianes, pero en el último momento y con ayuda de sus creaciones, logró neutralizar a su enemigo y muy a su pesar le quitó la vida, logrando así devolverle al mundo la paz y libertad que merecía.

Pasaron seis meses desde la batalla y todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

-"¡Kerberos, juro que me la pagarás!."

-"¡Ja, ja, ja, primero atrápame!."

Un enorme león dorado con alas entró apresuradamente en la amplia biblioteca donde un hombre joven, de largo cabello negro y seductores ojos grises leía pacíficamente, sentado en un sillón grana, a su lado había una pequeña mesita con una copa de vino a medio llenar.

-"¡Clow escóndeme!" –dijo el león colocándose detrás del sofá.

-"Ahora que le hiciste Kerberos." –suspiró el mago sin despegar la vista del libro sobre sus piernas.

-"¡No le hice nada... ! bueno... sólo puse una cubeta con agua sobre la puerta de su habitación... ¡No aguanta nada!."

-"Ay, Kerberos..." – el mago trató de sonar molesto, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y no pudo contener una risita.

-"Lo hubieras visto Clow, fue tan gracioso... ja, ja, ja."

-"Sabes que no le agradan las bromas."

-"Es un apático. No sé cómo lo soportas." –gruñó el león.

En ese momento entraba un ser alado, de cabello plateado, largo hasta el piso y hechizantes ojos celestes, casi felinos, dos hermosas alas sobresalían de su espalda, blancas como la nieve, al igual que su ropa, que ahora se encontraba completamente mojada.

-"¡Kerberos! Sal de ahí."

-"Oblígame!"

-"Esta vez fuiste muy lejos..."

-"¡Tú tuviste la culpa!"

-"¡¿Qué dices?!"

-"A ver..." el mago pidió tregua. –"¿Porqué inició todo esto?"

-"Por culpa de Yue." –dijo Kerberos.

El ángel no dijo nada, sólo bajó su mirada al piso.

-" Kerberos ¿por qué dices que es su culpa? Si tú lo mojaste."

-"Sí, pero él traía el libro en la mano. Si me hubiera hecho caso en lugar de pasársela leyendo, no se habría mojado el libro."

-"¿Libro? ¿cuál libro?."

El ángel finalmente se acercó a su Amo y le mostró el pequeño libro de pasta de piel, completamente húmedo.

-"...Lo lamento, Amo, el libro que me prestó se arruinó."

-"......" – El hechicero tomó el pequeño objeto, y después volteó a ver al león. –"Este era un libro importante, Kerberos."

-"...Lo siento..." – el león agachó la cabeza.

El mago entonces observó a su angel, quien permanecía con la mirada baja. Suspiró y les dijo.

-"La próxima vez sean más cuidadosos, y Kerberos, mídete con tus bromas."

-"Sí, Amo." –respondieron los dos.

-"Y... Yue..." –dijo Clow.

-"¿Si?" – el angel respondió.

-"...Te ves muy gracioso mojado, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." –Clow no pudo contener la risa, pero a Yue no le causó mucha gracia, se sentía avergonzado.

-"Ah, vamos Yue, olvida ya el libro. Anda, vamos a secarte."

-"Le hacía falta el baño, ¿no Clow? Ja, ja, ja."

-"¡Kerberos!" –el ángel protestó.

-"Ya niños, tranquilos." –El mago se llevó a Yue dejando al león revolcándose de risa.

Caminaban los dos por el pasillo. Unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la habitación el hechicero tuvo un mareo y se recargó contra la pared. Yue rápidamente le sostuvo, con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-"Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?"

-"Si... ya me siento mejor... sólo fue un ligero mareo..."

-"Será mejor que descanse amo... son cada vez más frecuentes."

-"Ya estoy bien, ya pasó."

Días después Reed tuvo la visita de uno de sus amigos hechiceros. Su nombre era Xander Degrand. Se veía sólo un poco más joven que Clow, de cabello castaño y alegre carácter.

-"¡Pero Reed!, ¿qué te haces? Estás igualito que la última vez."

-"Hola Xander, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

-"La receta para no envejecer." –El chico aceptó una copa que le ofrecía su amigo.

-"¿Cuál receta?" –respondió Clow sonriente.

-"¿Te la llevarás a la tumba eh? Bueno, ni modo. Ya en serio. ¿cómo has estado?"

-"Bien."

-"Mientes." – Xander se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en su asiento.

-"Bueno, he tenido algunos malestares, pero nada grave." –Clow dio un trago a su bebida.

-"Sí, como no. Seguramente Loshen me envió porque tienes un dolor de cabeza."

-"De acuerdo. He tenido problemas para estabilizar mi magia." –el mago se acomodó en su sillón favorito.

-"¿Desde cuando?"

-"Desde hace poco..."

-"Ajá..."

-"... Desde hace seis meses."

-"Para ser más exactos, desde la pelea con Aurus ¿No es así?"

-"...Si..." –Clow aceptó.

-"¿Y hasta ahora pides ayuda? Amigo, es suicidio. Esta terquedad tuya te va a matar."- el joven se mostraba seriamente preocupado.

-"Me repondré pronto. Sólo necesito tiempo, y descanso."

-"Sé que odias escucharlo pero, sabes bien que Yue tiene que ver con tu debilidad también."

-"El no me afecta." –Clow odiaba iniciar ese tipo de discusión.

-"¡Claro que sí! Se sustenta de tu magia, en este momento estás muy susceptible a cualquier cambio. Estás dándole más energía para evitar que a él le afecte tu problema ¿o me equivoco?" - Xander trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-"No voy a permitir que algo le suceda." – definitivamente era algo que Clow no iba a discutir.

-"Yo sé perfectamente cuánto los quieres, pero sé consciente. Si te debilitas más, lo puedes perder."

-"...Yo..."

-"Tampoco asistirás al Concilio, supongo." –El chico se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón.

-"En realidad no tenía muchos deseos de ir." –respondió Clow tranquilamente.

-"Lastima Loshen estaba emocionado en probar algunas cosas nuevas. Después de que presentaste a tus guardianes, todos estuvieron muy interesados en experimentar y mostrar sus cualidades."

-"Tal vez en otra ocasión."

-"¿Sabes Reed? Deberías hacer algo, y pronto."

-"No sé a que te refieres."

-"Mmm, ¿recuerdas el hechizo de transferencia?" –Xander mencionó.- "Podría funcionar en este caso."

-"¿Para que?"

-"Darle a tu guardián otra fuente de energía, mientras te repones."

-"Nunca lo he intentado, Xander, además no existe otra fuente con mi poder."

-"No, pero podrías usar a alguien más."

-"Y supongo que el voluntario para el experimento eres tú..." –Clow lo observaba con desconfianza.

-"Bueno, en cierta forma nos favorecería a los dos. Tú te repondrás y a tus guardianes no les pasaría nada. Y yo tendría el honor de asistir en tu lugar al concilio, y a otras reuniones que tengo en las academias. Sería muy interesante que me permitieras mostrarle tu trabajo a los alumnos."

-"Yue no es un objeto o una mascota..." –Clow se inclinó hacia el frente.

-"¡Ya lo sé! Es un ser vivo creado a partir de tu magia y conocimiento. Me sé de memoria lo que dijiste aquella vez."

-"No me parece buena idea, además no creo que a Yue le agrade."

-"Oh vamos, lo hará si tu le dices." –el chico aseveró.

-"Necesito pensarlo." –el mago suspiró.

-"De acuerdo, piénsalo, pero ten cuidado. Y... cambiando de tema... ¿qué vamos a comer hoy?" –lo miró el chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Pregúntale a Joanna, o a Kerberos, que ya debe haber revisado el menú."

-"Ese Kerberos tiene tan buen apetito como yo. ¿y Yue?"

-"A esta hora debe estar en el patio practicando." –Clow sonrió.

-"¿Tan predecibles son?."

-"Mas bien, conozco sus rutinas."

-"Entiendo."

Dos días después...

Clow estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo la correspondencia. El sol se ocultaba ya, y Kerberos entró en la habitación para calentarse con el fuego de la chimenea.

Regularmente en esos días de clima fresco, Clow acostumbraba leerle un poco a sus dos guardianes, y Yue era el primero en estar ahí.

-"Kerberos, ¿ y Yue?" –el mago preguntó levantando la vista.

"Mmm, hace rato se fue a acostar. Creo que se sentía un poco mal. Cuando estaba en el jardín practicando lo vi perder la conversación, y cuando le pregunté me dijo que se sintió cansado. Debe ser porque sólo se la vive leyendo y practicando, no descansa. Lo mismo te puede suceder Clow si te vuelves tan exagerado como él."

El mago sólo acarició al león y se fue a la habitación de Yue. Lo encontró durmiendo, lentamente se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

Deslizó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello, después acarició con ternura el delicado rostro de su angel. Este lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-"Clow... me quedé dormido. ¿qué hora es?"

-"Descuida, Kerberos me dijo que te sentías mal."

-"No es nada. Iré enseguida a la biblioteca." –el angel se incorporó.

El mago observó detenidamente el rostro de Yue, concentrándose en sus ojos. Notó cierta debilidad en él, de la misma forma en que él mismo la padecía. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Si las cosas continuaban así... No, no podía permitirse siquiera pensar en perderlo.

-"Será mejor que descanses Yue."

-"Pero Amo..."

-"Nada. Para que sepas lo que siento cuando ustedes me obligan a guardar reposo."

Clow le sonrió y lo arropó en su cama, sin darle tiempo de opinar.

-"Y para que no digas que es injusto, nosotros también nos iremos a dormir temprano. Buenas noches."- El mago depositó un delicado beso en la frente de su guardián.

-"Buenas noches Clow."

Un par de horas después Kerberos se deslizó en la habitación de Yue, con un pequeño envoltorio en su hocico. Subió a la cama y lo dejó a su lado.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Yue?"

-"Estoy bien. Es sólo que tenía un poco de sueño. ¿qué traes ahí?."

-"Son galletas, Joanna las hizo para ustedes."

-"¿Nosotros?"

-"Sí, para ti y para Clow. El también se fue a dormir temprano, se veía cansado."

-"¿Y porqué no estas con él Kerberos?"

-"Porque me dijo que no quería niñera el día de hoy... y tú te veías más mal."

-"Así que me vas a cuidar..."

-"Sí."

-"... De acuerdo. Pero si roncas, te voy a sacar."

-"Yo no ronco... Clow sí."

-"Mentiroso."

-"Ehh... Yue..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Me das tus galletas?"

-"Pero no llenes la cama de migajas."

-"No."

-"Buenas noches Kerberos."

-"Buenas noches, hermano."

Una mañana que estaban los tres disfrutando de la cercanía de un arrollo, se encontraba Clow bajo la sombra de un frondoso cerezo, buscando la forma de explicarle a Yue lo que iba a hacer. No quería decirle que sus desmayos tenían que ver en cierta forma con él. Yue no era culpable de eso, él lo había creado así y no le importaba. Sólo temía por la seguridad de su Guardián, pero, ¿cómo hacerle entender sin hacer lo sentir mal por ello? Xander llegaría en cualquier momento, para llevar a cabo el hechizo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Clow confiaba en recuperarse pronto y que todo volviera a la normalidad. No le agradaba la idea de separarse de alguno de sus guardianes, ni siquiera por poco tiempo.

En ese momento Kerberos arrojaba a Yue al río, en otra de sus cómicas discusiones. Yue lo sujetó de la cola y lo arrastró al agua también.

Clow olvidó de momento sus preocupaciones y observó divertido el desenlace de la lucha en el agua de sus dos maravillosos hijos.

Al caer la tarde, el mago descansaba en su sillón favorito, mientras bebía una copa de su reserva. Yue entró y se sentó a los pies de su Amo, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Clow le acarició suavemente, por un rato, sin pronunciar palabra. El angel suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-"¿Qué te preocupa Yue?" –preguntó Clow.

Los ojos grises se encontraron con los celestes del angel.

-"Usted, Amo."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Hay algo que tratas de decirme, desde hace tiempo, y no lo haces. ¿Es tan malo? –Yue le habló con la familiaridad que usaba cuando estaban solos.

El hechicero se sorprendió. Ciertamente varias veces había intentado hablarle pero... ¿tan obvio había sido?

-"¿Malo? No, es sólo que... No estaba seguro."

-"¿Seguro de que?"

-"De lo que te voy a pedir."

-"Haré lo que me pidas." –el ángel recargó su mejilla sobre la mano de su creador.

-"Verás... Xander y yo... haremos un hechizo de transferencia, y necesito tu ayuda. Xander será quien reciba la transferencia. Sólo será por unos días. Y... me gustaría que lo acompañaras al Concilio en mi lugar, si estás de acuerdo."

-"Si con eso puedo ayudar, lo haré con gusto." –sonrió Yue.

Clow le sonrió con ternura, temía que Yue le preguntara el porqué del hechizo, per el angel nunca le cuestionaba, sólo escuchaba y obedecía. En cierta forma era un alivio para él, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal por no explicarle.

Joanna, su ama de llaves le avisó que el joven Xander acababa de llegar.

-


	2. Capitulo 2

Joanna, su ama de llaves le avisó que el joven Xander acababa de llegar. Clow le indicó que le dejara pasar.

El ángel, al verlo entrar decidió retirarse, para permitirles hablar en privado, pero Clow no parecía querer que se marchara, no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y en cierta forma acercarlo a él. Yue no comprendió el gesto, pero permaneció en su lugar hasta que su Amo le indicara otra cosa.

-"¿Y que noticias nos traes Xander?" –preguntó Clow.

-"No muy buenas Reed. Me temo que los cazadores de brujas se reproducen, y el temor en la gente aumenta."

-"Es horrible que muera tanta gente por ideas erróneas."

-"Eso no es todo, al parecer hay uno que encabeza la lista, su nombre es Walcott. Ha acabado con ocho de los nuestros en poco tiempo."

-"¿Cómo fue que sucedió?"

-"Al parecer tiene ayuda, los rumores dicen que uno de nuestro círculo." –El chico pasó su mano por su cabello.

-"¿Un hechicero ayudando a un cazador?" –dijo Clow.

-"Todo indica que sí. Yo diría que está acabando con la competencia."

-"Debemos solucionar eso."

-"En el Concilio se decidirá que hacer. Por cierto, debo preparar todo."

-"Sí, de acuerdo. Yue aceptó acompañarte." –mencionó el mago.

-"¡Me alegro! Serás la sensación, gracias Yue."

-"No tiene porque agradecerme Sr. Xander."

-"Haremos el hechizo al anochecer, necesitarás tiempo para acostumbrarte y hoy habrá luna llena." –Clow miró por la ventana por un momento.

-"Ah, no te preocupes, estaré bien." –dijo Xander.

-"No lo hago por ti, no quiero que le causes problemas a Yue."

-"¿Qué?, pero... ¿que le puedo causar problemas?"

-"Sólo evito contratiempos, Xander. Y te pido que no demores en regresar por favor." –Dijo el hechicero mientras contemplaba al ángel que descansaba en su regazo.

-"No te preocupes Clow, estaré aquí en poco tiempo."

Al anochecer todo estaba listo, en el jardín se elevaba un altar. Clow estaba en su habitación colocándose su capa favorita, la que tenía grabado su emblema en hilo de oro.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer Clow?" –Kerberos lo miró intrigado.

-"Xander y yo practicaremos un hechizo."

-"Ahhh..."

En el pasillo Clow se encontró con Xander.

-"¿Listo Reed?" –dijo el muchacho.

-" Es un hechizo muy antiguo Xander, no sé de muchos que lo hayan intentado."

-"Si, pero recuerda que fue de los primeros que nos dieron para estudiar. No debe ser tan difícil."

-¿Dónde está Yue?" –preguntó Clow.

-"Afuera, esperándonos."

Encontraron al ángel observando la hermosa luna. La luz lo hacía ver más resplandeciente, rodeado de su aura plateada. Toda duda se alejó de la mente del mago. Haría el hechizo para proteger a su adorada criatura.

-"Bien, comencemos. Xander debes dominar ciertas cosas primordiales."

-"Si, leí el hechizo, control mental, liberación de energía, límites vitales... es todo ¿no?."

-"Tambien leíste lo que puede pasar si fallamos ¿verdad?." Clow lo observaba serio.

-"Ehhh, sí..."

-" Recomiendo que tengamos cuidado, no quiero perder a ninguno." –el mago se acercó al altar.

-"Xander, primero concéntrate en reunir tu energía en un punto." Le dijo Clow mientras acomodaba todo. Yue permanecía al lado de su amo. Kerberos se sentó en la entrada del jardín.

-"¿Listo Xander?"

-"No puedo Reed."

-"¿Cómo?."

-"En serio, necesito algo."

-"¿Qué necesitas, si es algo básico lo que estas haciendo? Todo hechicero puede."

-"Si, pero..." – el chico titubeó.

-"¡Bah! Yo puedo hacerlo." –rió Kerberos. –" ¿puedo ser hechicero?."

-"No te burles Kerberos." –dijo molesto Xander. –"Necesito en qué concentrarme. Como... un cristal, o un talismán."

-"De acuerdo." – suspiró Clow. –"Usa este cristal, pero no lo arruines."

Xander cerró la mano alrededor de un pequeño cristal alargado y éste comenzó a brillar de un tono rojizo. Clow tomó el cristal.

-"Necesito tu gema, Yue."

El ángel desprendió la gema azul de su traje y se la entregó a su Amo. Clow no pudo evitar rozar con sus dedos la mano de su guardián y sentir una sensación cálida recorrer su ser.

El mago colocó las dos piedras en un recipiente sobre el altar y dio inicio al hechizo.

Era un hechizo, la mayor parte en ingles. Al pronunciar cada palabra el símbolo de Clow a sus pies resplandecía con mayor intensidad.

El cielo se iluminó con relámpagos, el viento soplaba con fuerza rodeando a las tres personas. Xander y Yue fueron cubiertos por una poderosa aura mágica que se desprendía de Clow. Las gemas en el altar se fundieron y después se transformaron de nuevo en dos gemas circulares de color azul con un ligero resplandor. Clow levantó su báculo disolviendo así el hechizo.

Los tres cayeron al piso agotados, aunque Clow fue el primero en levantarse con ayuda de Kerberos. Xander se le acercó tambaleándose.

-"Me siento como si hubiera girado unas cien veces ¿Y tu Reed?"

-"Estoy bien, sólo cansado. Ya sabemos porque casi no usan este hechizo. Yue..."

El ángel permanecía sentado en el piso, su cabello cubría su rostro. Clow se arrodilló junto a él, seguido de Kerberos y Xander.

-"Yue, ¿cómo te sientes?" –le dijo el mago.

-"Amo... muy cansado..."

No pudo decir más, pues se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Clow.

-"¡¿Qué le sucede?!" – preguntaron asustados los otros.

-"No me di cuenta, estaba muy débil y el cambio lo agotó." –respondió Clow.

-"¿Pero va a estar bien?"

-"Si, no te preocupes Kerberos." – el mago le sonrió a su Guardián dorado, y levantó en brazos a Yue. –"Vamos adentro, necesitamos descansar."

Xander se fue directo a la cama, pues el mareo no lo abandonaba. Clow se quedó en la habitación de Yue, y Kerberos montó guardia en la puerta.

El guardián de la Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su Amo, quien le observaba detenidamente.

-"Amo, ¿qué sucedió?"

-"Te desmayaste."

-"Me siento extraño." –dijo el ángel.

-"Es normal, estás acostumbrado a mi energía, la de Xander te es completamente ajena, pero pronto pasará. No te preocupes Yue, será por poco tiempo."

El ángel le sonrió y bostezó sin querer. Clow acarició su mejilla, al tiempo que lo miraba tiernamente. Yue dudó por un segundo y después se decidió a hablar.

-"Clow... yo..."

El Guardián no pudo terminar porque Clow lo detuvo colocando su dedo sobre los delicados labios. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó protectoramente. Yue se refugió entre los brazos de su creador y recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho. No comprendía por qué de pronto tenía la horrible sensación de separación. De que pronto no volvería a ver a su amo, o a Kerberos, pero no se explicaba la razón. Tal vez era a causa del extraño hechizo, no le encontraba sentido tampoco, pero Clow al parecer no deseaba hablar al respecto, así que sólo le quedaba esperar. Lentamente se quedó dormido, al igual que el hechicero.

Se encontraba en un camino de terracería, al parecer desierto. A su lado se encontraban los restos de un carruaje. El ambiente estaba lleno de magia maligna, el aire era pesado. Al girar a su derecha se encontró en la oscuridad absoluta.

_Buscó la salida, pero no lograba ver nada a su alrededor. Concentró en su mano una esfera de luz azul, para tratar de iluminar su camino. Fue entonces cuando sintió que no estaba solo. Algo o alguien lo acechaba desde las sombras. Trató de avanzar y a metros logró encontrar una pared con un extraño grabado. Dos serpientes, o ¿dragones? Enredados entre sí, en la garra derecha llevaban una esfera y se observaban amenazadoramente._

_Un ruido detrás le hizo voltear y se encontró con unas enormes fauces cerrándose a su alrededor._

_Se despertó en el instante en que sentía la enorme prisión de afilados dientes apretando su cuerpo y quemando su piel._

_Estaba en su cama, en su habitación, un escalofrío lo recorrió y sus manos estaban sudadas._

-"¡¿Qué pasa Yue?!" –Kerberos subió a la cama de un salto, visiblemente preocupado.

-"Tuve una extraña sensación, pero ya pasó."

-"No me asustes así, bastante tengo con que no despertaras en todo un día."

-"¡¿Qué dices?!"

-"Nos preocupaste bastante, hasta Clow se quedó contigo casi todo el tiempo, hace apenas unas horas Xander lo convenció de ir a descansar."

-"Kerberos, por favor, ve a ver al Amo."

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"No estoy seguro…" – Yue trató de incorporarse.

-"¡No espera! Clow dio ordenes de que te quedaras aquí. Iré a verlo."

-"Te lo pido."

El león llegó y entró a la habitación de su Amo, lo encontró sentado, un poco agitado y nervioso. Se aproximó a su lado y lo saludó.

-"Buenos días Clow."

-"Buenos días Kerberos, ¿hace mucho que amaneció?."

-"Seguro, tuve que desayunar solo. ¿Te sientes bien?." El león se sentó más cerca de su amo.

-"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?."

-"Pues porque te veías un poco extraño cuando llegué y..."

-"Tuve un mal sueño, pero qué ibas a decir..."

-"Ah, que Yue me pidió que viniera a verte."

-"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Nada en concreto, sólo tuvo un presentimiento y acertó, por lo que veo."

-"Iré a verlo, después de darme un baño."

-"¿Bajarás a desayunar?"

-"Si, y por favor dile a Yue que no se preocupe."

-"De acuerdo."

-"Y bien, Xander, ahora que ya estás mejor, practicaremos algunas cosas."

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

-"Iniciaremos con algo sencillo. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te lo indique."

-"Bien." El chico se acomodó en su asiento.

-"De acuerdo, concéntrate y dime. ¿Sientes mi presencia?"

-"Por supuesto."

-"Bien." (En ese momento entró Kerberos y se acomodó junto a su Amo, sin hacer ruido) –"¿Estamos sólo los dos?."

-"No, hay alguien más, su aura es cálida y fuerte. Me resulta familiar."

-"Claro, lo conoces bien, abre los ojos."

-"Eres tú Kerberos."

-"¡Bingo!." –sonrió Kerberos.

-"Si ya decía yo."

-"Ahora, concéntrate y ubica otras presencias en la casa." –le indicó el mago.

-"Mmm, hay una en la biblioteca y otra en una habitación."

-"¿Cómo es la de la biblioteca?"

-"Aburrida y fría de seguro." – rió Kerberos.

-"Silencio Kerberos, no lo interrumpas." Le pidió Clow.

-"Lo siento."

-"La persona... de la biblioteca es activa y reconfortante a la vez..." –dijo Xander.

-"Encontraste a Joanna. Ahora descríbeme la otra."

-"Es... fría... clara... extraña... Supongo que es Yue."

-"Si, familiarízate con él. Acostúmbrate a sentir su presencia."

-"Es una sensación extraña."

-"Bueno, te tomará tiempo. Ya puedes dejarlo, vas muy bien."

-"¿Estas satisfecho con tu aprendiz?."

-"Un poco." Clow sonrió y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento.

-"Reed, eres malvado. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Desde que me levanto, hasta que nos vamos a dormir, practico tus ejercicios."

-"Y eso te ha evitado retrasarte en tus planes."

-"Lo admito... es cierto."

TBC...


	3. Capitulo 3

Los días pasaron rápido. Xander terminó con su intensivo entrenamiento, y se encontraba casi listo para su viaje. Yue por su parte permanecía tan reservado con él como siempre, y no mostraba emoción alguna por los planes del joven.

Clow descansaba en su biblioteca, reclinado en el sofá con una copa llena en su mano derecha. Levantó su vista hacia la puerta y llamó con suavidad a la persona tras ella.

-"Puedes entrar Yue."

El Guardián lunar se hizo presente y se sentó a los pies del mago, como era su costumbre. Clow recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos entre el largo cabello de su ángel.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Kerberos estaba sentado cerca del sillón de Clow, mientras éste le mostraba algunas de las cartas mágicas._

_-"¿En verdad me obedecerán?" Le preguntó ansioso el pequeño león._

_-"Así es, y también deberás cuidarlas."_

_-"Seré el guardián Kerberos." El león se sintió orgulloso de su futuro título._

_-" Pero eso será cuando aprendas a controlar bien tus poderes."- sonrió el mago._

_-"Entonces practicaré muy duro para... oye Clow, tenemos compañía." Kerberos miró la puerta entreabierta y un tenue resplandor plateado. Clow con su magia abrió por completo la puerta y se encontraron al desconcertado Guardián Lunar._

_-"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Yue?"_

_El pequeño Yue de aproximadamente unos 8 años, estaba inmóvil en el portal, sin saber cómo responder. Clow le dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas y lo animó a que se acercara._

_-"¿No puedes dormir?"_

_Yue sólo respondió moviendo la cabeza mientras llegaba tímidamente hasta Clow. Kero se acercó también al lado del pequeño, y lo animó a aproximarse más al mago, quien lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en sus rodillas._

_-"Oye Clow, ¿porqué no le muestras las cartas que va a cuidar él?"_

_-"¿Quieres verlas Yue?"_

_-"Sí, por favor, Amo."_

_-"Soy Clow, Yue, sólo dime Clow."- Movió una de sus manos y las cartas se levantaron de la pequeña mesa a su lado y flotaron frente a ellos._

_-"Como tienes poco con nosotros, te las presentaré."- Dijo orgulloso Kerberos._

_-"Lo dices como si fueras muy grande Kero, sólo tienen unas semanas de diferencia ustedes dos, y las cartas las conociste apenas hace dos noches. "- Sonrió Clow._

_-"Ehhh... si, bueno, como sea, como soy el mayor, me corresponde enseñarle a mi pequeño hermano ¿o no?"_

_-"Esta bien Kero, je, je, je."_

_Kerberos comenzó a nombrarlas una por una y a dar una pequeña descripción de lo que cada carta era capaz de hacer, según como lo había entendido él. Clow lo escuchaba orgulloso._

_Yue estaba muy atento a las explicaciones, pero poco a poco el sueño le venció, quedándose dormido en los brazos de su creador. Kerberos no llevaba ni la mitad de las cartas._

_-"... Y esta carta es muy útil, con ella puedes regar el jardín en muy poco tiempo..."_

_-"Kero, creo que mejor continuamos mañana." Le interrumpió el mago._

_-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué...? ¡Oh!"_

_Kero contempló al pequeño ángel dormido profundamente. Clow le hizo una seña a Kerberos para que lo siguiera y se llevó en brazos a Yue._

_Ya en la habitación del pequeño. Clow lo acomodó en la cama, cuidando de no lastimar sus pequeñas alas, lo arropó bien y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir, sintió un leve jalón en su capa. Al voltear notó que Yue se había dormido sujeto a su capa. Con cariño liberó su ropa y acomodó bien al pequeño, le dió un beso en la frente, y le deseó buenas noches._

_En la puerta lo esperaba paciente Kerberos._

_-"Se ve que te quiere mucho Clow"_

_-"¿Tú lo crees Kero? "_

_-"Sí, no tanto como yo, pero..."_

_Clow sonrió y cargó al león. -"Vamos mi consentido Guardián, tu también vas a la cama."_

_Fin del Flash back...._

El mago suspiró. Sus amados Guardianes habían crecido rápido, más de lo que él se esperaba. En muy poco tiempo fueron capaces de controlar su magia y a las cartas.

Kerberos era tan alegre como siempre, su tamaño y corpulencia habían aumentado, su dorado pelaje resplandecía y sus felinos ojos reflejaban una increíble astucia y vivacidad.

Yue por su parte...

Su pequeño ángel de blanca piel y plateado cabello vaya que había cambiado. Era delgado y alto pero de cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos entre celeste y violeta aún conservaban un aire de inocencia como cuando era pequeño, pero su mirada era ahora serena y reservada. Sus alas, que al principio eran pequeñas, cosa que Kerberos aprovechaba para burlarse de él, ahora rozaban el piso grandes y majestuosamente níveas. Su cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una larga cola de caballo y llegaba hasta sus pies. Todo en él parecía armonizar perfectamente.

Clow jamás imaginó crear a un ser de tan singular belleza y tampoco sospechó lo que muy tempranamente sentiría por él.

El mago volteó a su derecha, donde estaba Yue, que se había quedado dormido bajo las caricias de su amo. Sonriendo se levantó y con cuidado lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

* * *

Xander entraba a la estancia, después de terminar con sus pendientes, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a Clow inclinado sobre el escritorio, apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

-"¡Clow! Por todos los dioses, vamos, te ayudaré a sentarte en el sillón."- Xander pasó el brazo del mago sobre su hombro y le ofreció apoyo.

-"Sólo me sentí cansado, es todo, pronto se me pasará."

-"Mentira, es mejor que descanses, no quiero que te debilites más."

-"Tranquilo, no sucederá nada." - Clow se negó a sentarse. -"Además tengo que mandar correspondencia a varios colegas."

-"Vamos Clow, eso puede esperar, mira como estas, por lo menos descansa un rato, amigo me preocupas."

-"De acuerdo, iré a descansar y en la tarde las mandaré."

-"Bien, te ayudo a llegar a tu habitación."

-"Gracias Xander. Por favor, no le digas nada a Kerberos y a Yue."

-"Descuida."

Xander salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación de Clow, cerró la puerta y en ese momento se acercó Yue.

-"¿Qué pasa Yue?."

-"Busco al Amo."

-"Está descansando, es mejor no molestarlo."

-"¿Qué le sucede?."

-"Sólo quiere descansar." –le dijo muy serio el chico.

-"De acuerdo." - El Guardián se retiró y Xander regresó a la estancia.

Tiempo después Yue sintió la necesidad de saber si Clow se encontraba bien, o si necesitaba algo. Llegó hasta la puerta del mago y tocó suavemente. Nadie respondió así que entró en silenció por si acaso su amo durmiera.

La cama estaba vacía. Clow salió del baño, secándose el rostro.

-"Yue..."

-"Amo, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo."

-"No, Yue gracias." -Clow trató de disimular la fatiga que sentía en ese momento.

-"Xander me dijo que te retiraste a descansar."- Yue se acercó al mago con una mirada de preocupación. -"¿Te encuentras bien?."

-"Si, estoy bien."- le mintió.

-"Traeré tu almuerzo para que no tengas que bajar."

-"No, déjalo, no tengo hambre, sólo dormiré un poco."

-"¿Deseas que cierre las cortinas?"

-"No Yue, estoy bien así, puedes retirarte."- el mago sintió que sus fuerzas le fallarían en cualquier momento y lo que debió sonar como una suave petición, Clow la pronunció en un tono de voz que pareció de molestia.

Yue quedó inmóvil por unos segundos al escucharlo, inmediatamente bajó la mirada.

-"Como ordenes Amo."- Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Clow se dejó caer sobre la cama, reprochándose su estupidez, quiso salir para disculparse con Yue, pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

-"Mi hermoso Yue, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede y sin embargo estás sufriendo las consecuencias. Perdóname."

Clow no salió en todo el día y Kerberos fue a buscarlo, Xander le dijo lo mismo que a Yue y le sugirió que esperara hasta que Clow apareciera. No muy tranquilo, el Guardián del Sol fue a buscar a su hermano y encontró que también estaba encerrado en su habitación y no respondió a sus llamadas. Molesto, decidió irse a jugar con Xander.

La tarde del siguiente día Clow entró a la biblioteca, su humor no era el mejor, pues el cansancio general no desaparecía, y el hecho de que Yue se preocupara más y comenzara a hacer preguntas le ponía más nervioso. Lamentablemente el Guardián de la luna eligió ese momento para hacer una petición.

-"Amo Clow."

-"¿Sí Yue?"- El mago se acercó al estante buscando un libro de hierbas medicinales.

-"Yo he visto que últimamente ha aumentado tu malestar y... pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme a ayudarte en lo que necesites y posponer el viaje con el joven Xander."

-"¿Qué?."- Clow volteó a verlo.

-"Yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus pendientes, y Kero puede hacer mis labores, así tu podrías descansar..."

-"Yue te pedí que acompañaras a Xander, es importante."

-"Pero para mí es más importante tu salud..."

-"Hablamos ese día y aceptaste ir, no se puede simplemente olvidar un compromiso así."

-"Me preocupa tu salud Clow."

-"No tienes porqué preocuparte."

-"Claro que sí, soy tu Guardián, mi deber es cuidar de ti."

-"Tu deber es también obedecerme."

-"Pero..."

-"Es mi última palabra Yue."- El mago lo miró serio.

-"Lo que tu ordenes."

* * *

Las maletas estaban en el carruaje, Xander y Yue se despedían en la puerta principal.

-"Gracias por todo Clow, volveremos pronto."- Xander estrechó la mano de su maestro.

-"Cuídense mucho y no hagas tonterías."- Sonrió Clow y se dirigió a Yue.

-"Yue, obedece en todo a Xander y ayúdale."

-"Sí, Amo."

-"Awww, te envidio Yue, tu vas a la fiesta y yo me quedo en casa."- Kerberos se acercó a despedirse.

-"No es una fiesta, y si por mí fuera irías en mi lugar. Por favor, cuida mucho a Clow."- El Guardián le dijo de forma que sólo su hermano escuchara.

-"Está bien, pero tráeme algo rico."

-"Trataré Glotón."- dijo mientras acariciaba a Kerberos.

El trayecto hacia el puerto fue relativamente corto, pero en Yue cada paso era una creciente angustia en el pecho, mientras observaba por la ventana cómo se alejaban las tierras de su Amo.

-"¿No es la primera vez que viajas, o si?"- preguntó Xander al ver el rostro del Guardián.

-"No, pero es la primera vez que lo hago sin el Amo y Kerberos."

-"Tranquilo, será un viaje corto, te vas a divertir, te lo aseguro."

Yue no respondió, sólo se limitó a observar el paisaje en movimiento.

* * *

En un lugar apartado de las grandes ciudades, un hechicero de edad madura, de aspecto algo descuidado y vestido con una larga capa gris, preparaba todo para sus próximos planes. Un joven apareció tras él y se sentó cerca de la mesa que usaba como escritorio.

-"¿Todo está listo maestro?"

-"Sí, los rumores que escuché son los que necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi venganza, sé que estará en el Concilio y podré cobrarme la muerte de mi primo."

-"Tendré lista mi espada, maestro."- Sonrió el chico.

-"No sé cómo esa espada te eligió sobre mí."- Gruñó el hechicero.

-"Cuestión de suerte, supongo."

-"O tal vez algo de ayuda del Ojo de Dragón."

-"Tal vez."

* * *

El lugar del Concilio era una inmensa construcción en las montañas Harz de Alemania, desde años atrás era el lugar de reunión de hechiceros de todo el mundo.

Xander y Yue fueron instalados en una cómoda habitación y pronto Loshén se presentó a saludarlos.

-"Xander, que bueno que ya estas aquí, y por lo que veo, todo salió bien."- El viejo mago abrazó afectuosamente al chico.

-"Sí señor, espero que Clow se recupere pronto, es una lástima que no pudiera venir con nosotros."

-"Lo vamos a extrañar, pero te acompaña Yue, somos afortunados."

-"Los chicos de la escuela quedarán asombrados cuando lo conozcan."

-"De eso no tengo la menor duda, mi joven amigo, porque a pesar de que otros han logrado crear seres mágicos, ninguno iguala en belleza y perfección a las obras de Clow."- Loshén miró con cariño al Guardián y Yue se sintió sonrojar por lo dicho.

-"Señor, quisiera comentarle algunas cosas después de la primera reunión, si no le molesta."- dijo Xander.

-"Claro que no muchacho, yo también necesito hacerte unas preguntas, pero ya tenemos el tiempo encima, iré a prepararme y te veré en la sala de los Astros."

Loshén salió y Xander le pidió a Yue le esperara en la habitación mientras buscaba algunos conocidos. Al quedarse solo, el ángel sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle de repente y decidió recostarse un momento. La gema que llevaba en el pecho resplandeció ligeramente y después volvió a la normalidad.

-"Mi reserva se agota... esto no va a funcionar."- murmuró el Guardián.

TBC...


	4. Capitulo 4

En el enorme salón ya se encontraban muchos reunidos cuando Xander apareció con Yue. Uno de los hechiceros que venían de China terminaba su demostración sobre el control mental. Xander se sentó junto a sus amigos.

-"Oye Dan, ¿hace mucho que comenzó la reunión?."

-"Xander, eres lento como siempre, hablaron sobre la desaparición de varios de los mayores, han decidido que todos van a tomar medidas de seguridad más drásticas."

-"Hey Xander, te llaman"- dijo un chico a su lado.

-"Si, ya voy."

Xander pasó al frente de todos y comenzó su cátedra sobre el tipo de clases que se impartían recientemente en las Academias de Magia y la forma de poner en práctica las lecciones aprendidas. También habló sobre las teorías que Clow desarrollaba y su forma de aplicar la magia, para beneficio de las generaciones futuras. Todos escucharon atentos al aprendiz de uno de sus colegas más poderosos.

-"... Y eso señores, es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento, si alguien quisiera hacer alguna observación, o tal vez desean conocer más sobre las creaciones de mi maestro."

-"¿Qué tal una demostración de sus capacidades?." – Dijo uno de los jóvenes hechiceros que asistían a la reunión.

-"Me parece bien."

-"Entonces, Xander, si entendí bien, ¿Las creaciones de Clow pueden ser utilizadas por cualquiera?." – comentó otro de los asistentes.

-"Eso sería peligroso, y si cayeran en manos enemigas?" –dijo alguien.

-"No, sólo alguien de la familia de Reed puede hacerse cargo, o alguien que como yo, tiene la autorización directa. En este caso Yue esta a mi servicio temporalmente."

-"Eso quiere decir que es tu Guardián en este momento." - Dijo el joven mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Xander.

-"Sí, Yue ven aquí por favor."

El Guardián que había permanecido sentado, se puso de pie y voló al lado de Xander.

-"Esto no es una buena idea Xander." – Le dijo Yue.

-"Sólo es una demostración, además es un novato, será fácil."

-"No es el mejor momento para que me pongas a prueba."

-"Sé que el viaje te fatigó, pero tranquilo."

-"Es más que eso..." – Yue no pudo terminar porque fueron atacados con una ráfaga de viento que derribó a ambos.

El guardián contraatacó con una gran cantidad de cristales afilados como dagas. Su atacante usó un escudo y apenas logró detenerlos.

El siguiente ataque fue de agua y Yue decidió elevarse para esquivarlo. El joven hechicero desató un látigo de su cintura y con él atrapó una de las piernas del Guardián arrojándolo al piso.

Los espectadores estaban emocionados.

-"¡Vamos Yue tú puedes derrotarlo!" – Xander se acercó al adolorido ángel.

Yue iba a decirle que se callara, pero en ese momento recibieron otro ataque, esta vez una esfera de fuego.

-"¡Tonto aléjate, no podré detenerla!" – Yue arrojó de su lado a Xander y creó un escudo para tratar de salvarse.

Las llamas rápidamente lo rodearon y comenzaron a cerrarse peligrosamente. Loshén en ese momento se levantó visiblemente preocupado, en sus manos creó una espiral de agua y la arrojó sobre el Guardián salvándolo.

-"Es suficiente, Xander, Carl. Tomaremos un descanso."- se dirigió a los dos contendientes.

-"Los asistentes felicitaron a los chicos y empezaron a retirarse. Carl se acercó a Yue, que estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? No era mi intención lastimarte, pensé que podrías con eso."

-Descuida Carl, Yue estará bien, sólo es cansancio." – Dijo Loshén.

El chico más tranquilo se despidió y salió, el viejo mago entonces levantó en brazos al Guardián que para ese momento había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

oooooooooooooooo

En la mansión de Inglaterra...

Clow se paseaba intranquilo por la habitación, atormentado por sus pensamientos. -'Vamos Clow, eso que sientes no es lo correcto, ¡olvídalo ya! Además... además Yue nunca corresponderá a lo que...'- Se acercó a la ventana, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-"Debí decirle lo que siento, antes de que se marchara... este extraño presentimiento..."

-"Clow, ¿estas bien?." – Kero entró a la habitación. –" Pareces molesto."

-"Lo estoy, conmigo mismo." –Sonrió.

-"Mmm, si lo extrañas tanto, ¿por qué no lo llamas?."

-"Aún necesito tiempo, Kerberos."

-"¿Tiempo para que? ¿Para recuperar tu fuerza o para decidirte a hablar?."

El mago se quedó perplejo mirando fijamente al león.

-"¿Cómo es que tu...?"

-"Bueno, Xander siempre habla demasiado y muy fuerte, además, se te nota en la cara." – Sonrió kerberos.

-"Yo no sé que hacer Kero, estoy confundido."

-"El corazón humano es muy complicado." – Suspiró el león.

-"Me temo que sí, viejo amigo." – El mago acarició la cabeza del Guardián y observó por la ventana.

-"En cuanto estés mejor, debes hablar con él."

-"Espero tener el valor para hacerlo, Kero."

* * *

oooooooooooooooo

Loshén dejó sobre la cama al Guardián, Xander estaba tras él ayudándole.

-"¿Pero que sucedió?"

-"No tiene energía Xander, está muriendo."

-"¡No! Eso no es posible, está atado a mi poder..."

-"Al parecer el hechizo no resultó completo. Supongo que Yue se resistió al final y el lazo sólo fue temporal." – el viejo tomó una de las manos del Guardián y comenzó a frotar sobre una de las gemas que adornaban sus muñecas. –"Tenemos que terminarlo."

-"Dime que tengo que hacer." – Xander se sentó sobre la cama.

-"Coloca tus manos sobre la gema en su pecho y comienza a darle energía. Yo haré lo demás."

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?." – Dijo el muchacho. –"¿Y cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?"

-" Yue supo ocultarlo muy bien y mientras estuviera cerca de Clow podía seguir obteniendo fuerza de él. El porqué lo hizo... quizás sólo Yue tenga la respuesta."

-"Yo lo alejé de Clow, y poco a poco se debilitó. Que torpe fui."

-"Descuida Xander, lo salvaremos si te concentras. Aunque puede llevarnos tiempo."

-"Haré lo que sea para lograrlo."

* * *

oooooooooooooo

-"Bienvenido al Concilio Señor." – Dijo uno de los recepcionistas.

-"¿Ya están todos aquí?." – Preguntó el recién llegado.

-"No Señor, pero las reuniones ya iniciaron."

-"Bien, llévame con Loshén."

-" Se encuentra atendiendo un imprevisto. Desde ayer está con el joven Degrand."

-"Entonces esperaré en mi habitación, cuando pueda recibirme, avísame con mi asistente."

-"Como diga Señor."

El mago se retiró acompañado de su aprendiz.

Al anochecer por fin se presentó Loshén a una de las sesiones y al terminar la charla se dirigió con uno de sus colegas a una estancia más privada.

-"Me preocupa Clow, no creo que sea conveniente que lo conserve."

-"No es necesaria una medida drástica, Maldos, no aún, y Xander me ayudó a estabilizar al Guardián."

-"Sin embargo, seguirá drenando su vida en cuanto regrese. ¿Cuánto crees que pueda resistir? Clow es poderoso, cierto, pero su fuerza vital se está agotando."

-"Encontraremos la solución, sólo es cuestión de tiempo." – Loshén escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y abrió con un movimiento de su mano. –" Me alegra que vinieras Oldervan."

-"Creí que sería interesante, pero tú casi no te presentas y Reed tampoco asiste."

-"No pudo acompañarnos, pero envió a su aprendiz y a uno de sus Guardianes. Si tienes algo que preguntar, tal vez pudiera ayudarte Xander."

-"No sabía que Reed tuviera un aprendiz." – El mago se sentó junto a los otros." – "Y no creo que él pueda responder, es un asunto entre nosotros."

-"Quizás debieras visitarlo después." – Inquirió Maldos.

-"Estoy muy ocupado, además, esas extrañas muertes me preocupan. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién se trata?"

-"Sólo sospechas, me temo."

-"Avísenme si puedo ayudar en algo, con su permiso." – Oldervan se retiró a su habitación.

Al entrar se encontró con el joven que lo acompañaba.

-"¿Noticias nuevas maestro?"

-"Reed no está aquí, al parecer no se ha recuperado lo suficiente de la batalla con Aurus." –Dejó escapar una risa. –" Y esos seres que creó empeoran su situación. Ahí tengo una forma sencilla de hacerlo sufrir."

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"A atacarlo con lo que jamás espera. Pero antes necesito que vayas a visitar a alguien en el poblado de Sehirt."

-"Un trabajo para el cazador, supongo." – Sonrió el joven.

-"Así es."

* * *

La luna iluminaba la habitación, con tonalidades plateadas y azules. Junto a la pequeña lámpara en un extremo de la cama, Xander reposaba en un sofá con un libro sobre sus piernas. Levantó la vista al escuchar ruido en la cama.

Yue abrió los ojos y volteó hacia el joven.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?."- Preguntó el chico.

El Guardián cerró los ojos nuevamente y suspiró. Sentía la magia de Xander interactuar con la suya, lenta pero firmemente.

-"¿Sabes que hiciste mal verdad?" – Al no recibir respuesta, el chico cerró el libro. –"A Clow no le va a parecer tu actitud, desobedeciste sus órdenes deliberadamente."

-"Aceptaré el castigo que él crea conveniente."

-"Realmente no te entiendo Yue, ¿por qué lo hiciste?".

-"... ..."

-"Eso es algo que Clow tendrá que averiguar después, Xander." – Loshén entró a la habitación y se acercó para revisar a Yue. –"Por poco te perdemos." –le dijo al Guardián.

-"¿Y cómo se encuentra?" - Dijo Xander.

-"Lo recomendable es que duerma, para que recupere energía mientras terminan las reuniones. Estará bien para tu viaje a la Academia. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo te sientes tu?"

-"Mareado y con sueño, pero me estoy adaptando." – Xander bostezó.

-"Bien, entonces descansa, que yo cuidaré de Yue."

* * *

oooooooooooooooooo

El carruaje de John se detuvo frente a la Mansión de Clow Reed. El Ama de llaves le recibió y lo hizo pasar a la sala.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor de la casa?" – Preguntó el joven.

-"No muy bien, últimamente ha perdido el apetito y se niega a ver un doctor."

-"Descuide, para eso estoy aquí, de ser necesario, traeré al doctor."

-"Me alegro joven."

-"¡John, que bueno que nos visitas!"

-"Hola Kerberos."

-"Si quieres hablar con Clow, está en la biblioteca encerrado."

-"¿Encerrado?." –El chico miró serio al león.

-"Lo hace desde que Yue se fue con Xander, se sienta a observar por la ventana. Ojalá lo convenzas de comer algo. Yo ya lo intenté." - El león lo guió hasta la puerta de la biblioteca.

-"Clow, ¿podemos entrar? Soy John, traigo saludos de Loshén."

-"¿Clow?"

El joven abrió la puerta, Clow estaba sobre el escritorio recostado y varios objetos se habían caído a su alrededor.

-"¡Amo Clow!" –Kerberos corrió hacia él. –"¡Clow!"

-"¿Kero...? Yo... creo que me quedé dormido..." – El mago se incorporó lentamente. –"Mi cabeza..."

-"Tómalo con calma, Clow." – John le ayudó a recargarse en el asiento.

-"John, ¿qué te trae por aquí?."

-"Vine a verte amigo, estamos preocupados por tu salud."

-"Muchas gracias, pero no se preocupen sólo estoy cansado."

-"A mi no me parece que sea eso, tampoco has probado bocado."

-"Kero está exagerando."

-"Me lo dijo tu Ama de llaves." – sonrió el muchacho.

-"En vista de que tu y John tendrán una larga charla, yo iré a decirle a Joanna que prepare algo delicioso para cenar." – El león dejó a los dos solos.

TBC...


	5. Capitulo 5

Una semana después...

-"No puedo creer que perdiéramos a otro de nuestros compañeros." -Maldos golpeó sobre la mesa de reuniones.

-"Lo atacaron en Sehirt, y fue la misma persona que mató a los otros."

-"Debe ser muy poderoso para lograr encontrarlos sin problemas." – Dijo otro de los asistentes. –"O tener ayuda, como dijo Loshén."

-"Y la salud de Clow Reed parece empeorar con cada aparición del asesino." –Comentó Loshén. Un joven se le acercó y le entregó un mensaje.

-"¿Qué sucede Loshén? Por tu cara no son buenas noticias."

-"Atacaron a Xander en el camino a Kirov, debo enviar a alguien de inmediato."

Los presentes no podían creer lo sucedido.

-"Le fue enviado un mensaje al Señor Reed también." –Dijo el asistente.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Sin mi autorización?" - Loshén se levantó de su asiento.

-"Eso fue lo que me dijo el que me entregó la carta Señor."

-"Esto puede ser peligroso, debemos evitar que Clow se arriesgue." –El viejo mago comenzó a pasear intranquilo.

-"¿Crees que sea una trampa?" –Preguntó Maldos.

-"Tal vez... John tendrá que detenerlo por cualquier medio. Necesito al más veloz de los mensajeros."

* * *

Oldervan observó satisfecho su rehén. Yue estaba atado a una de las paredes del lugar y forcejeaba con las cadenas.

-"Eres muy fuerte, todas las criaturas en que probé este collar doblegaron su voluntad a mí en cuestión de horas... y tú llevas días."

-"Jamás aceptaré tus órdenes." -Respondió el Guardián.

-"Lo harás muy pronto, y matarás a Reed." – Le sonrió el Hechicero mientras se acercaba.

-"¡Nunca!."

-"Disfrutaré viendo el rostro de dolor al ver cómo su propia creación pone fin a su vida." –Liberó al Guardián y se preparó para atacar. –"Vamos, enfréntame, quiero que intentes derrotarme Guardián." –'Mientras más luches, más te debilitarás'- pensó el mago.

Yue no adivinó los planes del hechicero y atacó sin dudar.

Conforme pasaban los días, Oldervan intentaba someter a Yue por cualquier método y se encerraba cada vez más tiempo en la habitación. Marcus, su aprendiz, acababa de sentarse a la mesa cuando vio salir al hechicero.

-"Se le ve muy cansado, maestro, ¿ha tenido éxito?."

-"Estoy a punto de lograrlo... he descubierto algo que servirá. Cada día está más débil, sin embargo... no pierde su belleza...". –Esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo. Marcus observó sin decir nada.

-"Maestro, ¿por qué no simplemente lo elimina?, así Clow sufrirá su pérdida."

-"¡No seas estúpido! Tengo en mis manos una de las más perfectas obras de Reed, no voy a desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Prepárate, iremos de viaje."

-"Como diga..."

* * *

ooooo

-"Xander, ¿me escuchas?... Xander..."

El chico abrió los ojos, lentamente la oscuridad se disipó y logró distinguir el rostro preocupado de Clow, John y del enorme león dorado.

-"¡Xander!"

-"Tranquilo, Kero, permítele recuperar la conciencia." – Clow acarició a su Guardián, pero en su interior estaba tan desesperado como él por saber lo que había pasado. Su pesadilla se había hecho realidad al llegar al lugar donde estaban los restos del carruaje. John por poco y no logra sujetarlo a tiempo cuando se desplomó al sentir que le faltaba el aire.

-"Xander, ¿Qué pasó?" – John sacó de sus pensamientos al mago.

-"Nosotros... íbamos a Kirov... un sujeto se atravesó en el camino... y nos atacó. Yue y yo peleamos, pero era demasiado para mí, no lograba concentrar mi energía para atacar y que Yue pudiera usar toda su fuerza también."

-"¿Dónde está Yue?" –Preguntó Clow tratando de mantener la calma.

-"Yo... lo único que recuerdo... el hombre se dio cuenta y rompió el cristal que traía... me lanzó lejos y después atacó a Yue... no recuerdo más, lo siento."

-"Tenemos que buscarlo Clow, si mi hermano no está obteniendo energía de Xander, ni de ti..."

-Debemos..." –Xander trató de levantarse. –"Encontrarlo antes de que ..."

-"Descansa amigo mío, nosotros averiguaremos quién se atrevió a atacarlos y en dónde se encuentra Yue." –Clow le sonrió al muchacho y salió del lugar.

Sin embargo, nada lograron obtener, no había testigos de lo sucedido. Xander nunca logró ver el rostro de su atacante, con el cochero muerto y Yue desaparecido, sus posibilidades eran casi nulas.

-"De haber sido el cazador, Xander no estaría con vida." – Dijo John.

-"¿Y con qué fin atacó? Yo no llevaba cosas de valor, y no robó nada de mi equipaje."

-"Creo que la carta que acabo de recibir me da una idea." – Clow mostró una hoja en su mano. –"Loshén dice que están tras de mí, y que esto es una trampa."

-"¿Quién sería capaz de retarte? Después de Aurus no creo que haya alguien tan idiota como para intentar derrotarte."

-"No soy inmortal Xander, y no soy tan poderoso como tu piensas."

-"¿Bromeas verdad?"

-"El caso aquí es, que si Loshén tiene razón, entonces lo mejor es que regresemos cuanto antes a territorio seguro y evites riesgos." – John también había recibido instrucciones del Concilio referentes a Clow.

-"No voy a irme sin encontrar a Yue."

-"Clow no seas terco, tu salud no es muy buena, y con ese cazador rondando..."

-"Agradezco su preocupación, pero sin importar lo que digan, voy a buscar a mi Guardián."

-"Y nosotros te ayudaremos, pero escúchanos, debemos regresar y hacer un plan."

-"Iré al Concilio." – Respondió muy serio Clow. –"Ellos saben lo que está pasando."

* * *

oooooooo

Marcus entró a la casa y encendió las luces. Estaba muy cansado y su ropa estaba sucia. Arrojó sus cosas en un rincón y entró a lavarse, mientras hacía un recuento de lo sucedido durante su viaje.

Las cosas no habían resultado como lo planeó Oldervan, su maestro...

Desde muy joven le había enseñado a usar magia, y por casualidad, o quizás el destino, terminó siendo el portador de la espada de Almas.

El joven tomó la espada y observó por u momento la gema en la empuñadura, que brillaba con un resplandor rojizo hasta oscurecerse completamente, y en el fondo parecía como si unos ojos llenos de maldad le observaran. La dejó sobre la cama y se acostó a un lado. Estuvo así durante horas enteras, sin poder conciliar el sueño, sólo descansando, y pensando.

Inesperadamente recordó algo y se incorporó para ir a buscar en el desordenado escritorio del hechicero. Revisó en todos los cajones y sobre la mesa, pero no encontró lo que necesitaba. Una pequeña puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció uno de los seres que servían de esclavos en la casa.

-"Itcher, que bueno que apareces, necesito tu ayuda."

-"¿Dónde se encuentra el amo?" – preguntó la criatura similar a una gárgola.

-"Lo tienes enfrente. Dime dónde está el pergamino negro."

-"¿Dónde se encuentra el Amo Oldervan?"

-"Está muerto, ahora yo soy el Amo. Responde, quiero el pergamino."

-"Si el amo está muerto, no recibiré órdenes tuyas."

-"De acuerdo, lo encontraré solo." – Marcus se dirigió a un librero y comenzó a buscar detrás de los libros, hasta que dio con una caja. La abrió y sacó el pergamino.

"Aunque lo tengas, no puedes usarlo, sólo el Amo sabe controlarlo."

-"¿Eso crees? Nunca confié en Oldervan, en secreto estudié para un día poder superarlo, y él me facilitó las cosas muriendo en las garras de un dragón. Ahora todo esto es mío, incluyendo éste papel." – El joven memorizó el escrito y después destruyó el pergamino. Entró en la sala contigua y quedó maravillado al contemplar su nueva adquisición.

-"Acabo de tener una excelente idea para ser más poderoso y de paso hacerme rico." –Observó a la criatura mágica atrapada en la celda. –"y tú servirás a mis propósitos."

Así fue como inició la larga travesía, donde Yue fue espectador de inhumanas condenas. Marcus pronto adquirió renombre entre la gente, diciendo que tenía en sus manos el poder para liberar a la humanidad de los demonios. Y la gente al observar lo que para ellos era la prueba más clara de que su Dios estaba con él, le creían y ayudaban.

-"¡Culpable!... ¡Culpable...!." –gritaba la gente.

-"... Aquí está la confesión firmada con su puño y letra."

-"¡Culpable de todos los cargos!."

-"_Basta... por favor..."_

-"¡Quémenlo en la hoguera!"

_-"¡Basta... !."_

-"¡Te he dicho que te calles!." – Marcus cerró la puerta de la Iglesia, el juicio ya había terminado y frente a él sólo estaba el Guardián de Clow.

-"Matas a gente inocente por dinero... los engañas... y quieres que acepte tranquilo."

-"Sólo les doy lo que piden, y tú casi lo arruinas todo, la próxima vez no seré tan indulgente."

-"¿Vas a golpearme frente a la gente? No creo que se vea muy bien para el papel que me has otorgado."

-"¡Cállate ya!" – Los ojos del chico brillaron haciendo que el aro negro que rodeaba el cuello del Guardián se cerrara más.

Yue reunió todas sus fuerzas para soportar y Atacó a Marcus, quien no se esperaba que pudiera moverse. El golpe fue certero, pero no tenía suficiente poder para causar daño grave. El joven se levantó sorprendido, un delgado hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios.

-"Ya veo, necesitas que te recuerde quien manda aquí. Limpió la sangre mientras sonreía." – De acuerdo, atácame."

El Guardián formó sus cristales y los lanzó contra su oponente. Marcus esquivó la mayoría, pero algunos lograron herirle en un brazo y el costado. En su mano derecha creó una esfera roja que arrojó a los pies del ángel, y se transformó en enredaderas que lo inmovilizaron.

-"Ríndete Guardián."

-"Nunca."

El aro en su cuello se apretó aún más, cortando la piel y dificultando su respiración. Reunió su energía para congelar las enredaderas y romperlas.

Para cuando Marcus se dio cuenta, Yue se encontraba sobre él, a punto de atravesarlo con un filoso cristal. De entre sus ropas sacó una daga, detuvo el mortal ataque casi por instinto y logró herir en la mano al Guardián. Un gran choque de energía lanzó al otro extremo al ser alado, que perdió el conocimiento de inmediato.

-"Eso... fue muy peligroso... no debo subestimarte." - Liberó un poco la fuerza que ejercía sobre el collar al ver que le faltaba airé al derrotado ángel. –"Tendré que tomar otras medidas contigo, ya no correré riesgos." – Lo encadenó a una pared y salió a buscar un herrero.

Regresó al día siguiente, acompañado de tres personas, entre ellos una mujer. Yue seguía inconsciente así que simplemente lo levantaron en brazos y lo llevaron afuera.

-"Será más seguro llevarlo así." – Sonrió Marcus al ver la enorme jaula que había conseguido.

-"Así estará fuera del alcance de los curiosos durante los juicios y no tendrá tantos problemas al transportarlo." - Le dijo el Herrero.

La mujer había acondicionado el interior con una suave cama para acomodar al Guardián. Al depositarlo sobre las almohadas notó que estaba sudando y no tenía buen aspecto.

-"Señor, algo le sucede al ángel."

-"¿Qué dices?." – Marcus entró a revisarlo. –"Debió ser por lo de ayer."

-"¿Pasó algo Señor?." – Le preguntó el otro sujeto, que era el alcalde del lugar.

-"Tuvimos un problema, pero logré solucionarlo. De cualquier forma tenemos que partir hoy."

-"Señor Marcus, creo que tiene fiebre, debería esperar."

-"Estará bien, no se preocupe, pasaré por alguien que me ayudará a cuidarlo."

Cubrieron la jaula con una gran manta y la engancharon al carruaje. Poco después partieron hacia su nuevo destino.

Llegaron al anochecer y fueron instalados en la casa del párroco de la localidad, la jaula de

Yue fue colocada en la Iglesia. Marcus mandó llamar al único familiar que tenía y le pidió ayuda con el Guardián.


	6. Capitulo 6

Un hombre alto, vestido de negro con sombrero adornado con una hebilla dorada, entró en el amplio salón, dirigiéndose a la enorme jaula. Dentro de ella y sobre un montón de almohadones descansaba un ser mágico de largo cabello. Sus alas, ligeramente plegadas se movían al compás de su agitada respiración. Una joven apareció de repente y se acercó a la reja visiblemente asombrada.

-"¡Pero tío es... simplemente... increíble!."

-"Lo sé, ¿no es magnifico?."

-"Si, pero, ¿qué le sucedió?."

-"Nada, sólo problemas de conducta."

-"Está lastimado, permíteme atenderlo."

-"Hazlo, pero no te confíes de él. Toma las llaves."

-"Traeré lo necesario."

El sujeto abrió la jaula, entró y se inclinó sobre el ángel.

-"Mas te vale acostumbrarte de una buena vez. Ahora yo soy tu Amo, y no trates de escapar, porque ya sabes lo que pasa si me disgusto."

La chica regresó con las manos llenas de cosas y observó a su tío salir de la jaula y dejar la puerta completamente abierta. Ella lo miró desconcertada.

-"¿La puerta? No te preocupes, no escapará, está muy débil. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches tío."

La joven estaba fascinada con el ser frente a sus ojos. Era hermoso, de piel blanca y sus alas eran enormes, cubiertas de suaves plumas. Lo revisó con cuidado, tenía una marca en el cuello, había sangre en ella, como si algo le hubiera cortado. Bajo el cuello de la camisa encontró el objeto causante. Un collar negro de metal con extraños símbolos grabados. No encontró forma de quitarlo, pues no parecía tener broche, era un aro continuo. En la pálida mano derecha también tenía un corte, más profundo. Limpió con cuidado las heridas y con un paño refrescó la frente del ángel tratando de calmar la fiebre.

Toda la noche permaneció despierta cuidándolo. De vez en cuando el ángel se quejaba ligeramente, la fiebre descendía poco a poco. La chica acomodó la cabeza en su regazo y acarició con suavidad el rostro, despejando algunos mechones de cabello plateado.

Ya amanecía cuando el ángel comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. El dolor casi había desaparecido. Sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla y aún entre sueños suspiró.

-"... ... Clow..." – La mano se detuvo un momento y después continuo su ligero movimiento.

El Guardián trató de sentir el aura de su Amo, por un momento consideró que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se encontraba en casa, junto a su creador. Sólo él le acariciaba con tanto cariño... Pero no... no estaba ahí... no era su aura, llena de confort y calidez, pero a la vez poderosa y solemne.

¿Quién era entonces? Abrió los ojos y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel contacto.

Encontró frente a él a una espantada muchacha de cabello negro y lacio, vestida como alguien de clase media, de ojos verdes y labios finos, ligeramente pintados de rosa.

Intentó hablar pero el dolor en el cuello le cerró la garganta. La joven trató de ayudarlo sobreponiéndose al susto, pero éste rechazó el acercamiento.

-"No, no temas, no te haré daño. Mi nombre es Meridian, por favor, déjame ayudarte."

-"... No..."

-"Tal vez apreté demasiado la venda. ¿Permíteme revisar, sí?."

La joven le miró con tranquilidad, tratando de convencerlo. Él vaciló al principio, pero finalmente le permitió acercarse y revisar el vendaje.

-"Perdona si te lastimé, ¿cómo sientes la venda de tu mano?"

-"... ... ..."

-"Oh, lo siento, aún debe doler tu cuello. Hablaremos ya que estés mejor." – Colocó una mano sobre la frente del sorprendido ser. –"Lo bueno es que la fiebre desapareció por fin."

-"¿Porqué lo haces?" – Le preguntó el ángel en un tono frió de voz.

-"¿Qué cosa?." – Le respondió la joven.

-"Ayudarme."

-"Porque estabas herido y enfermo. No iba a dejarte así, por supuesto."

El ángel desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

-"Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?."

-"... ..."

-" Mmm, de seguro tienes hambre, iré por algo rico y también debes tener sed."

La chica salió dejándolo sólo y con la puerta abierta. Era su oportunidad de escapar.

Intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Sus alas eran su única salida. Logró llegar hasta la orilla de la jaula y se levantó sosteniéndose con fuerza de la puerta. Una vez afuera extendió las alas e intentó elevarse. Tan sencillo movimiento le agotó completamente y se quedó tendido en el piso.

-"¡Maldición!" – pensó.- "¿Cómo es que alguien como él es capaz de someterme de esta forma?" – Golpeó con furia su puño contra el piso, cerró los ojos recordando su último enfrentamiento con ese hombre. Fácilmente lo derrotó. Ese collar negro drenaba su energía y le quemaba cada vez que intentaba liberarse. Al recuperar la conciencia después de la batalla, se encontró en otro lugar, una extraña chica cuidando de él. –las vendas en el cuello y la mano eran pruebas de ello, además de esa cálida sensación en su rostro... Una repentina sombra lo cubrió. Meridian había regresado y se sobresaltó al encontrarlo en el piso.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?." – Le ayudó a incorporarse y lo llevó dentro de nuevo. – " No vuelvas a salir así. Si mi tío te ve se va a enfadar mucho."

Colocó frente a él una charola con varios platillos, una pequeña jarra con agua y un vaso de latón.

-"Perdona que no traiga más cubiertos, pero mi tío teme que te lastimes. Lamento no poder acompañarte a desayunar, pero vendré a verte en cuanto termine mis labores, ¿de acuerdo? Y descansa."

Unas horas después entró el joven de negro, acompañado de otro sujeto de baja estatura y gordo.

-" ¡Por todos los cielos, Señor Marcus ¡ ¡Es un ángel!." –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula.

-"Así es, como le dije, lo rescaté de esos malditos hechiceros, aunque no pude evitar que lo dañaran."

-"Dios nos ha enviado un gran regalo, no me explico cómo fue a caer en manos del demonio."

-"Pues ya ve, con tantos seguidores que tiene, pero eso se terminó."

-"Con esta prueba, nuestros fieles reforzarán su fe y las ovejas perdidas volverán al buen camino."

-"Mañana será el primer juicio."

-"Le estaré eternamente agradecido por acudir a mi llamado, Señor Marcus."

-"Ese es mi deber, fui elegido para ser el portador y ejecutor de los designios de Dios. Pero lamentablemente debemos cubrir gastos materiales, usted sabe, el viaje fue largo, y mantener a salvo este precioso don no es fácil."

-"No se preocupe, todos nuestros fieles ayudarán a compensarle."

-"Se lo agradezco mucho."

-"¿Puedo, puedo mirar un poco más?."

-"Por supuesto, pero recuerde que tenemos asuntos que resolver aún."

-"Cierto, tan divina presencia me nubló por un momento. Vayamos entonces."

Durante todo el tiempo que los dos hombres estuvieron frente a él, el ángel permaneció inmóvil, con la vista clavada en un punto imaginario, indiferente a la conversación. Ya había escuchado todo eso antes.

Ya estaba cansado de escuchar semejantes mentiras y no poder hacer nada. A base de dolor le obligaban a permanecer callado, aún durante los juicios y frente a las horribles escenas de la gente en la hoguera, suplicando por la " Misericordia Divina" se veía obligado a permanecer inmóvil, sintiendo los gritos de dolor y angustia estremecer su cuerpo.

Pero nada podía hacer, encerrado en esa prisión, débil hasta el punto de no poder sostenerse de pie, y con su garganta cerrándose ante cualquier movimiento en falso. Ni que hablar de su magia, prácticamente había desaparecido, con su nivel de energía tan bajo.

Era mucho peor que cuando realizaron aquel extraño hechizo y dependía de la magia del alumno de Clow. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a Xander y por tanto se debilitó.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Lo estarían buscando? Por supuesto que sí. Clow no admitiría que alguna de sus creaciones estuviera perdida. Pero... ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Temía no volver a verlo. Extrañaba a su hermano, incluso extrañaba sus bromas. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar ver a la gente morir... bajo la mano de su propia especie? Condenados por la ambición, el odio, venganza o simple ignorancia de lo que les rodea. Por vanas creencias de que todo lo que desconocen es signo del demonio. Un demonio que ellos mismos hicieron para su beneficio.

Ironía. Un ser mágico, creado por un poderoso hechicero, usado para condenar a los hechiceros y brujas, por ser el "Representante de Dios".

Si pudiera escapar, volver a su hogar... volver a los brazos de su Amo, su creador... su amor...

-"No has probado bocado... ¿No es de tu agrado la comida?"

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

Permaneció en silencio, sin moverse.

-"Si me dices qué deseas puedo traerlo."

No hubo respuesta.

-"Tal vez más tarde tengas ánimo, ¿Sabes algo? Al principio no le creí a mi tío cuando me dijo que había encontrado a un ángel, y que lo traería aquí. No es que mi tío acostumbre jugarme bromas pero... tampoco es algo fácil de imaginar. Y cuando te vi ayer, pues me sorprendí mucho. Eres... eres muy lindo.

-"... ..."

-"Si no te molesta... me agradaría que los chicos a los que doy clases pudieran verte, estarán muy tranquilos, te lo prometo."

-"¿Piensas engañar a unos niños?." –El ser alado rompió su silencio.

-"¿Engañar?." – La chica titubeó.

-"¡No soy un ángel. !" – le respondió con rudeza.

-"Pero tienes la apariencia de uno y..."

-"Las apariencias engañan."

-"Entonces dime qué eres."

-"Soy un ser creado con magia, para servir a mi Amo. Soy sólo eso."

-"¿Y quién es tu Amo?."

-"... ..."

-"¿No confías en mi verdad? O tal vez no te agrado."

-"Meridian, ¿qué haces?." – Llamó Marcus desde la puerta.

-"Tío... le traje algo de comida, pero no ha probado nada."

-"Ja, ja, ja. No lo ha hecho desde que lo encontré."

-"¡ Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?!."

-"No tengo idea sobrina, tal vez no come lo mismo que nosotros. No te preocupes, cuando no resista el hambre lo hará."

-"Pero..."

-"Deja ya eso, es bastante terco. Mejor dime, ¿qué era eso que querías preguntarme?."

-"Si puedo traer a los chicos."

-"Si, por que no, así le contarán a sus padres."

-"Me temo que él no está de humor." – Dijo mientras observaba al indiferente ser.

-"Y a mí que me importa de qué humor esté. Sólo obedece y nada más. No está aquí para opinar. Tráelos antes de que anochezca porque mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, anda, ve."

-"Lo que tu digas."

El hombre se acercó a la reja.

-"Sé convincente angelito, y si te portas bien tal vez deje que ella te cuide más seguido."

-"Vete al diablo."

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja, suena gracioso viniendo de ti. Mañana tenemos una función, amigo. Espero que no intentes nada estúpido como la última vez, no me agrada maltratar mi mina de oro. Nos vemos angelito."

Horas después llegaba la chica con varios niños.

-"Por favor, niños, permanezcan tranquilos y sin gritar."

Una pequeña de ocho años se acercó a la jaula y sin temor acarició el largo cabello del ángel.

-"Qué suave es tu pelo." – le dijo la pequeña.

-"Susan, ven por favor, no lo molestes." – la joven trató de alejarla para no disgustarlo. Pero el ángel que permanecía recostado sólo observó a la niña.

-"Cielos, maestra, es muy blanco, ¿esta enfermo?."

-No Katy, así es su piel."

-"¿Bajó del cielo?" –Preguntó Susan.

El ángel observó a Meridian, esperando la respuesta que le daría a la niña.

-"Todos los ángeles vienen del cielo, Susan."

-"¿y por qué esta encerrado, se portó mal?." – dijo otro niño.

-"No Jonny, no hizo nada malo, es para que no lo lastimen. Hay gente que no lo quiere, y aquí está seguro."

-"¿Es como cuando mi mamá guarda mis juguetes en un cajón para que no se rompan?."

-"Algo así."

-"¿Puedo tocar tus alas?." – Le preguntó la pequeña Susan al ángel.

-"-¡ Susan. !"

El Guardián sin decir nada extendió una de sus alas para acercarla a la pequeña.

-"Yo también quiero tocarla ¿puedo?." –dijo otro de los chicos y todos pidieron permiso.

-"¿Podemos?."

El ángel asintió y todos los niños se acercaron a la reja emocionados.

-"Qué bonitas plumas y son muy blancas.

-"Y muy suaves."

-"¡ Siiiii. !"

La chica suspiró aliviada al ver la paciencia que le tenía a los niños. Les permitió acariciar, sujetar e incluso jalar para ver si eran de verdad las alas. El Guardián no decía nada, pero no daba muestras de inconformidad. Tiempo después llevó a todos los pequeños a sus casas, prometiéndoles otra visita, y regresó al lado del ángel.

-"Gracias por permitirle a los niños acercarse."

-"¿Acaso tengo elección.?" – le respondió el ángel con su acostumbrado tono de voz, sin emoción alguna.

-"Yo... lamento, lamento haberte molestado." Se levantó y dio la vuelta para salir.

-"Los niños son inocentes. No tienen la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres, así que no me molestan... no tanto como los demás."

La joven se detuvo y volteó. –"Es por eso que me gusta enseñarles, son muy listos y obedientes, y sé que cuando crezcan serán buenas personas."

-"Entonces no deberías mentirles."

-"No les mentí."

-"Lo hiciste, les dijiste que estaba aquí por mi seguridad y en realidad soy un prisionero. Además ya te dije que no soy un ángel."

-"¡Es verdad si las personas te encuentran afuera te acabarían por ser producto de hechicería o simplemente por tu apariencia.!"

-"Sabes lo que soy y continuas la farsa."

-"Es necesario."

-"¿Necesario? ¿¡Dices que es necesario que tanta gente inocente muera!? ."

-"A veces hay que hacer cosas que al principio parecen crueles pero..."

-"Eres una asesina como todos los demás, no sé como te permiten ser maestra."

-"¡Basta! No quiero escucharte más." –La joven salió corriendo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.


	7. Capitulo 7

El siguiente día fue otra pesadilla. Escuchar el absurdo discurso de convencimiento de Marcus, el rostro de admiración de la gente ahí reunida, al ser mostrado como el "regalo de Dios". Escuchar a la gente pedir perdón por sus pecados y jurar ser buenos, para después ver cómo gritaban maldiciones y condenaban a muerte a los que no pensaban como ellos.

Hipocresía.

20 personas perdieron la vida ese día.

Ninguno era hechicero o bruja como les acusaron.

Durmió casi todo el día. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró una bandeja servida con panes recién horneados, miel y un vaso con leche fresca. Había algo más: un par de ojos azules rebosantes de inocencia y curiosidad que lo observaban quién sabe desde cuando.

-"Mi mamá los hizo, a mí me gustan mucho." – Le dijo la pequeña señalando los panes.

-"¿Tu nombre es Susan?."

-"Si."

-"Gracias."

-"Dormiste mucho, ¿no tienes hambre?"

La niña metió una mano y tomó uno de los panes. Partió un pedazo dándole la otra mitad al Guardián. Al mismo tiempo se lo llevaron a la boca y lo saborearon.

-"¿Verdad que está rico?."

-"Si."

-"¿Es cierto que si dices tu nombre pierdes tus alas?."

El ángel la miró confundido. -"¿Quién te dijo eso?."

-"El Señor Marcus le dijo a unas personas allá afuera."

-"No, eso no es verdad."

-"¿Me dices tu nombre? Prometo no decírselo a nadie."

-" Me llamo Yue."

-"¡Qué bonito.!" La niña sonrió emocionada.

-"¡Susan se hace tarde y debes ir a casa."

-"Si maestra. Mañana te traeré galletas Yue. Buenas noches."

-"Buenas noches pequeña."

-"Y no le diré a nadie tu nombre, ¡Adios!."

Ya era de noche. A través de la ventana cubierta con una gruesa cortina alcanzaba a entrar un poco de luz. -Si tan sólo pudiera abrirla...- Se reincorporó sujetándose de los barrotes, pero la ventana estaba fuera de su alcance.

Dejándose caer sobre los cojines se encerró en sus alas, tratando de contener su desesperación.

La reja de la jaula se abrió de pronto. Yue se asomó para ver que pasaba y se encontró a Meridian frente a él tendiéndole la mano.

-"Ven."

Con ayuda de la chica salió de la jaula, y lentamente se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio. Un amplio patio se extendía ahí, el viento fresco sacudió sus cabellos y reconfortó su espíritu. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del aire libre.

La chica observó al ángel apoyado en su hombro y sonrió. –" Pensé que te gustaría salir un rato, y estirarte."

El Guardián le miró fijamente. Después trató de avanzar por su cuenta, pero no logró apoyarse bien. La joven lo sujetó justo a tiempo.

-"¿Estas bien.?

-"... ... Si."

En ese momento la hermosa luna apareció de detrás de unas nubes y dejó caer su resplandor sobre el ángel.

Meridian sintió que ya podía sostenerse por su cuenta y retrocedió un paso para admirarlo mejor. La luna le devolvió parte de su fuerza. Extendió sus alas y la chica pudo contemplarlas en todo su esplendor.

Su cabello plateado resplandecía y se agitaba suavemente, era verdaderamente largo, llegaba hasta el piso. Minutos después ella se acercó y lo invitó a sentarse bajo un árbol. Con un movimiento de cabeza él asintió y se acomodaron uno junto al otro.

-"Te ves mucho mejor ahora." –Le dijo la chica.

-"Me siento mejor."

-"Que bueno."

Los dos quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. La joven observaba el rostro sereno del ángel.

-"...Yue..."

-"¿Eh?." –La joven parpadeó.

-"Ese es mi nombre. Es lo que te preguntas ¿no?."

-"¿Cómo sabías que yo......?"

-"Por la forma en que me observabas."

-"Yue... que hermoso nombre... ¿es acaso...?."

-"Chino."

-"Si, eso iba a decir. ¿qué significa?."

El ángel observó el plateado disco que adornaba el cielo y suspiró.

-"... ...Luna."

-"Te va muy bien el nombre, en verdad. Eres tan bello como la luna misma."

El Guardián la miró sorprendido por las palabras y la joven se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-"Lo... siento... yo..."

Yue sólo dirigió su vista de nuevo a la luna.

-"Yue, ¿en verdad eres un ser creado con magia?."

-"¿Aún lo dudas?."

-"Es que no eres como las otras criaturas que he visto."

-"¿Las otras?."

-"Cuando yo era pequeña el pueblo fue atacado por demonios y seres malignos. Los padres de mi tío murieron a manos de ellos y los causantes de los ataques fueron una pareja de hechiceros. Mi tío juró que acabaría con todo el mal que ocasionan."

-"Eso no justifica el daño que hace a las personas."

-"Lo sé... pero, tú defenderías a tu Amo aún cuando supieras que no tiene toda la razón."

-"... ..."

-"El tío Marcus siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y le prometí que siempre lo apoyaría. Sé que suena ilógico, pero no puedo hacer nada para contradecirle."

-"¡Claro que puedes!."

-" ¡Meridian!." -A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Marcus.

-"¡Es mi tío, debemos volver rápido."

El ángel muy a disgusto se resignó a volver a la jaula, ligeramente apoyado en la joven. Cuando ya estaba adentro, Marcus se presentó.

-"Meridian, ¿dónde estabas? Tenemos que recoger todo de prisa."

-"¿Qué sucede?."

-"Nos iremos a otro lugar, nos ofrecieron alojamiento en una mansión en las afueras."

Tomaron camino por las calles del pueblo, la jaula de Yue iba cubierta con una gruesa tela. En otro carruaje iba Meridian con su tío.

Poco después llegaron a la casa. Entre varios mayordomos llevaron a un amplio salón la jaula, y los huéspedes fueron alojados en cómodas habitaciones. Su anfitriona salió a su encuentro y les ofreció una exquisita cena. Era una mujer relativamente joven, de familia de renombre, alta posición social, y viuda.

-"Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos a la Mansión Ottergrand."

-"Mi lady." –Marcus hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la dama. –"Es usted muy amable de permitirnos alojarnos en su casa."

-"Nada de eso, es un placer para mí que aceptaran la invitación. Y dígame, ¿quién es la joven que lo acompaña?."

-"Es mi sobrina Meridian."

La joven hizo una ligera inclinación. –"Mucho gusto Señora."

-"Tu sobrina es muy linda y educada, bueno, basta de charla y vayamos al comedor."

Al terminar la cena, fueron un momento a la biblioteca, Meridian pidió permiso para ir a ver al ángel.

-"Yo también quisiera verlo antes de ir a dormir, si es posible." –dijo la dama.

-"Mejor sería esperar hasta mañana, Mi lady, no está presentable para usted."

-"Querido Marcus, ese no es inconveniente."

-"Pero me temo que también esté fatigado por el traslado y necesite reposo."

-"Es una lástima, pero supongo que tendré que esperar. Entonces les deseo buenas noches, mis sirvientes les llevarán a sus habitaciones."

-"Gracias Mi lady."

La señora se retiró y Meridian se dirigía al salón cuando Marcus la detuvo. –"Ve a descansar, iré yo."

-"Como digas tío."

Al la mañana siguiente Marcus se levantó temprano y fue a ver a su prisionero.

-"Buenos días angelito, es hora de levantarse."

El Guardián lo ignoró completamente.

-"Arriba ya holgazán, o quieres que te ayude a despertar."

-"¿Qué quieres?." –Le respondió Yue de mala gana.

-"Veo que ya nos entendemos, ven, sígueme."

-"No puedo caminar."

Marcus abrió la reja, después murmuró unas palabras y el collar negro brilló por unos segundos. Yue sintió que sus fuerzas aumentaban.

-"Con eso podrás caminar, pero te advierto, cualquier movimiento en falso te costará caro. Ahora vamos, se hace tarde."

Llegaron a una confortable habitación, decorada lujosamente.

-"Te quedarás aquí, date un baño y cambia tu ropa, que la Señora Ottergrand desea verte."

-"No tengo más ropa." –Le respondió indiferente.

-"Nuestra anfitriona mandó preparar algunos trajes, debes agradecerle. Y ya deja de perder el tiempo."

-Necesito privacidad."

-"No abuses de mi buen humor, angelito."

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en otra enorme mansión, tres elegantes caballeros conversaban en una amplia estancia decorada con maderas finas y antigüedades, dos de ellos estaban sentados confortablemente en sillones de elegante tapizado, y el tercero observaba por la ventana, dando la espalda a los otros.

-"Lo que yo digo es: ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Estuviste enfermo, aún lo estás y si no te repones, todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano." –Dijo uno de cabello castaño. Mientras jugaba con la copa a medio llenar en sus manos.

-"No puedo estar tranquilo y lo sabes. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?." –Respondió el de la ventana.

El otro joven de cabello oscuro habló entonces. -"Lo que no entendemos es el porqué no aceptas la realidad. Hemos buscado todo este tiempo, pero bien sabes que como están las cosas, pocas personas nos pueden ayudar. El Consejo no puede intervenir..."

-"Más bien, le parece poca cosa el asunto como para molestarse..." –Interrumpió una cuarta voz que pertenecía a un enorme león dorado que descansaba sobre la alfombra azul de la estancia, entre la ventana y los hombres sentados. –"... Y eso me parece injusto."

-"Como sea, no van a ayudarnos. Tienen bastantes problemas tratando de evitar pánico mundial por la muerte de nuestros colegas."

-"Lo haré sin su ayuda." - El hombre alto y de cabello negro azulado dijo sin apartar la vista del exterior.

-"Demonios Reed, sabes que te aprecio mucho, todos te queremos y respetamos, no podemos saber lo que sientes con exactitud, pero lo imaginamos, y lamentamos mucho lo sucedido, pero de una vez por todas debes hacerte a la idea. Te arriesgas demasiado en esta desenfrenada búsqueda sin sentido."

-"No es una búsqueda sin sentido." –Dijo el león en un tono molesto.

-"Es una empresa difícil, es eso." –Mencionó el chico de cabello castaño, tratando de mantener la conversación en términos pacíficos.

-"Siento mucho decir esto, pero... Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Respóndeme Clow, que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿cuánto tiempo vive una criatura mágica sin la fuente de energía que lo sustenta?."

El hombre pudo ver cómo el rostro del chico a su lado y el del león se ensombrecían temiendo conocer la respuesta. Después observó al hombre de la ventana que permanecía inmóvil, pero que asimilaba la pregunta.

-"Respóndeme entonces tú Xander, que has estudiado esto con detalle."

-"... Muy poco..." –Dejó escapar el muchacho, sin ganas de decirlo.

-"Tienes razón John." -Respondió por fin mirándolo a los ojos el hombre junto a la ventana, y después salió de la habitación.

Xander bebió todo el líquido de su copa de un solo trago.

-"Lo siento, fui muy rudo, pero por fin entendió."

-"No lo que tú piensas." –Le respondió el león abriendo la ventana y asomándose.

-"Pero dijo que tenía razón."

-"Si, en el hecho de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo." –Le dijo Xander levantándose. –"En lugar de estar aquí sentados, deberíamos estar buscando."

-"Pero... pero, yo creí que lo había convencido de..."

-"No, sólo lo ayudaste a aferrarse más a la idea de encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y yo le apoyo en eso." –Dijo Kerberos señalando un caballo y su jinete que salían a toda prisa de la propiedad, para después saltar al aire y extender sus majestuosas alas para seguir a su Amo.

-"¡Tenemos que alcanzarlos, de prisa!." –dijo Xander tomando su chaqueta.

* * *

En la Mansión Ottergrand.....

Meridian llamó a la puerta y poco después entró.

-"Vine a ayudarte..." - No pudo terminar la frase, la esbelta y elegante figura frente a ella le dejó hipnotizada. Yue lucía un traje azul oscuro con ligeros adornos en plata y la inseparable gema en su pecho, botas oscuras con una delgada aplicación plateada y su cabello suelto descendía sobre sus hombros y hasta el piso.

El ángel la observó y continuó abotonando las mangas de la camisa.

-"Te ves muy elegante con ese traje, los sirvientes de la Señora Ottergrand son geniales."

-"Este traje es mío." –Dijo Yue mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y tomaba un cepillo. –"No sé que se imagina esa mujer, pero yo no pienso usar un vestido."

-"¿Vestido?." -La joven encontró en una silla la ropa a la que se refería. –"No son vestidos, son túnicas, y la señora pensó que como eres un ángel..."

Yue la miró visiblemente ofendido, la chica dejó la ropa, se acercó y le quitó con suavidad el cepillo, comenzando a alisar la melena plateada.

-"Tienes un hermoso cabello."

-"... ... ..."

-"Supongo que todos te dicen lo mismo."

-"Sólo mi Amo."

-"Debe ser una persona impresionante, si pudo crear a alguien como tú."

-"Lo es, pero no por crearme a mi."

-"¿Y cómo se llama?."

El ángel la miró desconfiado y no respondió.

-"Oh Yue, yo no haría algo para dañar a tu Amo."

-"¿Qué tal Marcus?."

-"Pero yo no se lo diré."

-"Meridian, ¿ya esta listo?." –Preguntó Marcus entrando a la habitación. –"Nos están esperando. Vaya angelito, veo que el baño te sirvió."

-"Se ve muy bien ¿verdad tío?."

-"Supongo que si, vamos síganme."

Fueron recibidos en un amplio salón, donde varias mujeres de la alta sociedad se encontraban reunidas para admirar al ángel.

Al centro del salón acomodaron varios almohadones a modo de asiento para el Guardián. Antes de llegar hasta las damas, Marcus le dio instrucciones a Yue.

-"Te harán algunas preguntas, sólo responde sencillamente y no te pases de listo. Cualquier pregunta sobre tu procedencia la contestaré yo. Haz una reverencia y toma asiento al centro del lugar.

-"No pienso humillarme ante nadie."

-"Lo harías por tu Amo."

-"Tu lo has dicho."

-"Ahora lo soy yo, y te lo ordeno."

-"Pierdes tu tiempo."

-"Y mi paciencia, ahora, compórtate y obedece."

-"¡Marcus, por fin llegan! Moríamos de impaciencia." –La Señora Ottergrand los saludó.

-"Disculpen la demora, damas, les presento a la prueba de que nuestras oraciones son escuchadas."

Todas las miradas se centraron en la elegante figura frente a ellos. Los comentarios y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La anfitriona tomó asiento y le indicó al ángel el suyo, pero Yue permaneció de pie. La mujer entonces inició la plática.

-"Dime, Marcus, ¿nuestro ángel tiene nombre?."

-"Lo tiene, mi señora, pero nadie debe saberlo, o perdería su posición en el cielo."

-"Oh, entiendo."

-"¿Desde cuándo está con nosotros?." –Preguntó otra de las damas.

-"Eso... no puedo saberlo con exactitud, sentí su presencia hace apenas un mes." –les dijo Marcus acercándose al Guardián.

-"Yo quiero saber si puede hablar, señor Marcus, porque hasta el momento usted ha respondido." –comentó una dama de cabello rojizo.

Todas las mujeres rieron ante el comentario y apoyaron la pregunta.

-"Ciertamente." –respondió Marcus. –"Es capaz de hablar, pero reserva sus palabras y rara vez nos permite deleitarnos con su voz."

-"Es una lástima..."

La sesión duró mucho más, pero Yue no le prestó la menor atención. Solamente la parte donde acordaron que mientras estuvieran en la mansión descansaría en una de las habitaciones, fue lo suficientemente interesante.

Por la tarde, la dama reunió a Marcus y a unas pocas de sus invitadas en su biblioteca. El ángel también estuvo presente, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

-"El motivo para traerte Marcus, es que necesitamos su ayuda, creemos que su presencia en nuestra comunidad no es sólo coincidencia."

-"¿De qué se trata Mi lady?."

-Desde hace algún tiempo hemos perdido personal en las afueras de Roden, muchos hablan de una horrible criatura que los ataca y devora en la oscuridad.

Al principio no prestamos demasiada atención puesto que nada se había comprobado, pero... los ataques ya fueron registrados por un sobreviviente."

-"¿Y qué fue lo que vio esa persona?."

-" Solamente hablaba de unos ojos llameantes, enormes garras y la oscuridad total."

-No son muchas pistas."

-"Me temo que es todo lo que tenemos."

-"Qué ha dicho la policía?."

-"Mi esposo es el comandante, Señor Marcus, no ha conseguido nada, y no quieren alarmar a la gente." –interrumpió otra de las mujeres.

-"Hemos ofrecido una recompensa a quien nos libre de ese demonio, y sentimos que usted tiene la ayuda divina."

Marcus se paseaba pensativo por el lugar, Yue permanecía callado, observando por la ventana. Las mujeres anhelaban una respuesta.

Finalmente Marcus se acercó hasta ellas.

-"Haremos lo que sea posible, señoras, pero tengan en cuenta lo que estamos arriesgando."

-"Lo comprendemos Señor Marcus, pero créame que lo hemos discutido, debemos acabar con esto, porque ha matado niños inocentes.

-"¡Niños!."

-"Si, atacó una pequeña capilla donde se albergaban niños huérfanos."

-" Necesitaré un poco de tiempo para prepararnos, pero será lo más pronto posible."

-"¿Y qué dice nuestro Guardián al respecto?."

-"El está de acuerdo, no se preocupen."

-"Muchas gracias a los dos."

Marcus se encerró con Yue en su habitación.

-"Bien, ya escuchaste. Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿tienes idea de lo que es?."

-"Probablemente, y te deseo suerte." –dijo irónico el Guardián.

-"¿A qué te refieres?."

-"Pensándolo bien, espero estar presente cuando acabe contigo."

-"Déjate de tonterías, tu vas a enfrentarlo." –respondió Marcus.

-"Ciertamente la muerte es mejor que soportarte." –dijo el ángel. –"Pero no es una de las formas en que deseo morir."

-"Es peligroso entonces..."

-"Tu debes saberlo, si eres tan poderoso como para decirte enviado de Dios..."

-"Muy gracioso, deberías ser así de hablador cuando las damas te hacían preguntas."

-"Y habría respondido si pudiera hacerlo con la verdad, tus discursos venenosos me causan nauseas."

-"Responde, sabes cómo atraparlo?."

-"... ... ... "

-"Supongo que no te importan nada las vidas de esos niños."

El ángel fatigado se recargó en la ventana -"... ... Creo saber cómo eliminarlo, pero es imposible en mi estado."

-"Explícate mejor."

-"Es una criatura que se mueve en las sombras, muy certera, y bastante difícil de atrapar, ya que no puedes tocarla tan fácilmente como ella a ti."

-"Interesante." – Murmuró Marcus.

-"Aún hay luna, puedo intentar algo, pero sólo si me devuelves mi magia."

-"... ... De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando."


	8. Capitulo 8

En los jardines de la enorme mansión se llevó a cabo el entrenamiento durante varios días.

Una tarde poco calurosa, Meridian salió a encontrarse con el ángel, que permanecía bajo la sombra de unos árboles.

-"Buenas tardes Yue."

-"Buenas tardes."

-"El cambio de ambiente te ha servido, te ves muy recuperado."

-"Si... supongo. Lástima que sólo sea temporal."

-"¿A qué te refieres?."

-"No importa." – El Guardián extendió sus alas.

-"¿Qué haces?."

-"Iré a dar un paseo." -Dijo el ángel despreocupado.

-"No debes. Si sales de la propiedad..."

-"Es cerca de aquí, volveré antes de que Marcus lo haga." –Y se elevó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a la joven de reaccionar.

La chica se quedó en el jardín, pero cuando oscureció y al ver que el Guardián no regresaba, decidió salir a buscarlo. Se encaminó en la dirección en que lo vio desaparecer, hasta que llegó a una zona boscosa. Temerosa, no deseaba continuar, pero tampoco se atrevió a volver. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y siguió caminando por un rato más.

Adentrándose, pronto escuchó ruido de agua, tal vez un río. Entre un pequeño claro del bosque estaba un lago, alimentado por una cascada. La luna se reflejaba al centro dándole un brillo sobrenatural al agua. Sin darle importancia al hecho de estar perdida de noche, en un bosque, se sentó en la orilla a admirar el paisaje.

Repentinamente, del centro del lago surgió una figura, hermosa y delgada, tan blanca y luminosa como la luz de la luna. De su espalda salieron dos majestuosas alas haciendo saltar miles de gotas de agua que resplandecieron por unos instantes, como pequeñas estrellas alrededor de una luna terrenal.

-"Sin duda, valió la pena salir a buscarlo." –Se dijo la joven.

Yue batió un par de veces las alas antes de guardarlas, y nadó hacia la orilla. La chica en ese momento encontró la ropa del Guardián a su lado.

Metros antes de llegar a la orilla el ángel se dio cuenta del intruso.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?." –dijo molesto Yue.

-"Yo... este... acabo de llegar..."

-"¿Porqué me seguiste.?"

-"Se hizo tarde, y como no regresaste..."

-"Tenía que esperar."

-"¿Esperar que?."

-"No es de tu interés." –El ángel comenzó a impacientarse. –"¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?."

-"¿Eh...? porque...? ¡Ah.!" – la joven entendió. –"Quieres que me vaya para vestirte."

Meridian se puso de pie, pero segundos después regresó a su lugar con una enorme sonrisa. –"Pensándolo bien, puedes salir, no te preocupes ."

-"¡¿Qué?!."

-"Debo vigilarte, puedes intentar escapar a otro lado."

-"No pienso escapar."

-"No te creo."

-"Por lo menos date la vuelta." –Dijo el ángel.

-"¿Te da pena que te vean?."

-" A ti tampoco te agradaría que te espíen. Ahora... ¿me permites?."

La chica se estaba divirtiendo mucho. –"Y si no quiero."

Yue suspiró al límite de su paciencia. -"Se hace tarde y debemos regresar."

-"Pero valdría la pena el regaño."

-"¡Oh, por favor!."

-"Esta bien, ya me doy la vuelta." Meridian se acomodó de espaldas al Guardián. –"Y dime, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?."

-" De casualidad, mientras practicaba."

-"Es muy bonito."

-"Vamos ya."

Meridian se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su lado a Yue ya vestido, quien la tomó en brazos y se elevó con dirección a la mansión.

* * *

Marcus volvió del pueblo, ya entrada la noche. Después de pensarlo un poco, se dirigió a la habitación de Yue.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró sin hacer ruido. Sabía que el ángel notaría su presencia casi de inmediato así que murmuró unas palabras y el collar de Yue brilló, sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo. El hombre, más tranquilo llegó hasta la cama, donde encontró la silueta dibujada bajo las sábanas, observó con detenimiento cada detalle del fino rostro, asombrándose con la perfección de sus rasgos. Ahora que había liberado sus poderes, el aura plateada le rodeaba tenuemente.

-"Ahora comprendo porqué mi maestro y Aurus codiciaban tanto las pertenencias de tu Amo. Eres único en verdad." –Acarició suavemente la pálida mejilla, apartando un poco el cabello. Una extraña sensación en su pecho le indicó a Marcus que lo que temía ya había sucedido.

* * *

Los dos se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, las construcciones se hicieron cada vez más escasas. Los arbustos y árboles creaban un ambiente siniestro a su alrededor, la única luz que tenían era la de la luna en su última fase y la suave aura del Guardián.

Se adentraron en el bosque, Marcus llevaba la espada desenvainada, y Yue permanecía a su izquierda, atento a cualquier movimiento. Cuando ya llevaban rato caminando, el joven le dijo al Guardián.

-"Adelántate, Los ángeles van primero."

-"Maldito..." –respondió Yue.

-"Llegaremos a ese claro un poco más adelante, ahí la esperaremos, tú estarás de carnada y yo estaré detrás. " sonrió Marcus.

-"Si, yo estaré de carnada, pero espero que la bestia te mate a ti." –De mala gana el ángel llegó a la zona mencionada, y se sentó a esperar, Marcus observaba oculto detrás de unos arbustos.

Esperaron durante horas, el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles y la luz de la luna se filtraba débilmente intentando llegar a su hijo pequeño.

De pronto el ángel sintió una presencia maligna cerca de él, acercándose sigilosamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero decidió no moverse. El joven también logró sentirla, pero sólo bostezó adormilado. Segundos después el Guardián se encontraba luchando en el suelo con una bestia oscura de llameantes ojos rojos.

-"¡Qué crees que haces Marcus!." –Gritó Yue.

-"Sólo quería ver que tan buenos reflejos tienes bonito." –Respondió Marcus sonriendo.

La bestia trató de morder al Guardián, y éste apenas logró esquivarla, pero no logró evitar que lentamente comenzara a absorber su energía.

-"¡Marcus.! ¡A que hora piensas actuar !."

El joven entonces decidió intervenir. Utilizando un hechizo creó un dragón de Luz que dejó caer sobre la criatura mientras Yue se libraba de su agresor. La bestia herida atacó con sus garras, pero el Guardián respondió con sus cristales de hielo, haciéndola huir. Yue la siguió esquivando los árboles que el monstruo derribaba en su desenfrenada carrera.

Cuando Marcus y el ángel se acercaron, la criatura volteó y sus afiladas garras hicieron contacto con el rostro del Guardián. La sangre corrió por su mejilla y Marcus al ver esto, deseó darle alcance a la bestia y cortarla en miles de pedazos.

Yue ataca nuevamente, haciendo cambiar de dirección al enemigo, siendo interceptado por Marcus.

-"Ojalá te mate Marcus..." –pensó el Guardián, sin embargo el chico dio un salto y atacó a la bestia. A los ojos de Yue, el viento, y no la espada cortaron a la criatura en dos, convirtiéndola en una masa inerte.

La espada en su trayectoria cortó también un árbol cercano y Yue no logró ponerse a salvo, quedando atrapado.

-"Se ha terminado la pesadilla del pueblo." Dijo Marcus mientras limpiaba la espada y buscaba donde se había metido Yue.

-"Vaya angelito, eres bueno como cazador, pero como presa, eres fácil de atrapar." Sonrió al verlo debajo del árbol. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el rostro del ángel y con su dedo delineó cuidadosamente su nariz. –"Pareces un conejo atrapado en una caja." –susurró besando la frente de su 'presa'.

-"¡Déjame en paz ¡." –dijo Yue con su mirada más fría.

Marcus sonrió ante el comentario, y besó nuevamente la frente, bajando un poco, y besando la nariz del cada vez más nervioso Guardián. –"Eres muy hermoso." –dijo antes de bajar a los labios.

Yue movió el rostro rechazando el beso, mientras en su mente sólo estaba el rostro de la única persona a la que amaba.... Clow.

El chico sujetó con fuerza la barbilla del ángel para evitar más movimientos y suavemente mordió el labio inferior. Yue al sentir esto, trató de golpearlo con su energía, sin embargo, los ojos de Marcus cambiaron a un tono rojizo y el collar recuperó su función.

-" ... Claro que no..." – dijo el chico retirando unos cabellos del rostro de Yue. –"Esta noche sólo serás mío."

-"Jamás seré tuyo." –amenazó el Guardián.

Marcus sólo sonrió.

-"¡ NUNCA !."

-"Este lugar es inapropiado, vamos a otro lugar." Marcus dijo unas palabras y ambos fueron transportados a la habitación del Guardián, donde lo aprisionó sobre la cama. Nuevamente se acercó hasta sus labios y fue rechazado. Entonces besó el arete en la oreja del ángel.

-"Yue, aún te niegas, pero dime, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Todo este tiempo mi poder te ha mantenido con vida. La magia de Reed ya no te sustenta. Entiende que ya no le perteneces.

Yue se asustó al escuchar el nombre de su Amo. Marcus se acercó aún más a su rostro y le dijo.

-"Conozco la historia, angelito."

-"... No sé de que hablas..."

-"Sé porqué acompañabas en su viaje al aprendiz de mago. Y también sé que Reed te prestó como si fueras un objeto."

-"¡ Eso es mentira !."

-"Peor aún, dejó que ese niño te mantuviera con su magia y... ¿acaso te dio las razones para hacerlo?."

-"Yo no cuestiono las decisiones de mi Amo."

El joven sonrió. -"Te diré el porqué entonces. Lo hizo porque eras una carga para él."

El Guardián se esforzaba por mantenerse sereno.

-"¿No me crees? Lo sé de buena fuente, mi maestro lo escuchó de uno de los miembros del Consejo. Ellos mandaron al aprendiz para que ayudara a tu Amo, porque necesitaba recuperar su magia y tu lo estabas acabando."

Yue intentaba mostrarse indiferente, pero las palabras de Marcus le hacían recordar ciertos sucesos que parecían coincidir con lo que decía.

-"Y eso no es todo bonito, supongo que al debilitarse tu Amo, tú también lo hiciste. ¿Necesitas otra prueba de lo que te digo es verdad?." Marcus tomó con una mano la barbilla de Yue y lo hizo mirarlo fijamente. Los hechizantes ojos del Guardián mostraban una pequeña sombra de duda, lo suficiente para no pasar inadvertida por el hombre. Pero también había ira y dolor.

-"Si tú vuelves con él, terminarás matándolo. Aunque debo admitir que esa era mi idea al principio, ahora puedo ser más generoso y dejarlo con vida, si aceptas mi trato."

-"Jamás serás mi dueño." –le respondió el ángel desafiante.

-"Lo serás tarde o temprano, la cuestión es si lo harás por las buenas ... ó..."

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Marcus atendió y le entregaron un mensaje.

-"Hablaremos más tarde, angelito, mientras tanto, piensa en lo que te ofrezco."

A la mañana siguiente hubo un gran movimiento en la Mansión. Muchas personas se presentaron a agradecerle a Marcus por librarlos del demonio. Yue permanecía en su habitación y sólo observaba todo por la ventana.

La viuda fue la única que tocó a la puerta del ángel y le agradeció por matar al monstruo.

Yue sólo respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Marcus y Meridian estuvieran fuera todo el día, y aunque a Yue le extrañó al principio que le dejaran sin vigilancia, al caer la tarde decidió salir a su lugar preferido. Asegurándose de que nadie lo veía, se elevó en dirección del lago.

Al llegar se despojó de sus ropas y entró al agua, nadó hasta el centro y se sumergió un momento, disfrutando de la fría sensación en su cuerpo.

* * *

En otro lugar, varios hechiceros trataban un asunto de importancia, reunidos en un amplio salón decorado con extraños símbolos mágicos. Uno de los más viejos hechiceros tenía la palabra en ese momento. 

-"¿Qué es lo que no acabas de entender joven Xander?."

-"Señor, el hecho de que le nieguen ayuda a una de las personas más importantes de nuestro grupo." –Respondió un joven hechicero de cabello castaño.

-"Confundes las cosas, tratamos de protegerlo."

-"No comprendo en que forma lo hacen, Señor. A mi parecer corre más peligro en esta búsqueda errática que si solamente le ayudamos a localizar a su Guardián."

-"No se arriesgará la seguridad del Clow Reed por una criatura mágica, Xander. Además, tenemos prioridades."

-"Salvar una vida así sea de un Guardián es prioridad."

-"No en este caso, jovencito."

-"¡ Pero...!"

-"Es mejor que regreses con Reed, y evita por cualquier medio que use su magia, o tendremos que diga..." –lanzó una última mirada a todos, buscando algo de apoyo, pero no lo encontró. Salió del salón y en las escaleras lo detuvo una voz conocida. Era Loshén.

-"Xander, ¿me permites unos momentos?."

-" Si, está bien."

-"Mi joven amigo, no es que no nos preocupe el Guardián de Clow. Es sólo que primero debemos solucionar otras cosas."

-"Como qué."

-"Ven, acompáñame a mi estudio."


	9. Capitulo 9

El ángel plateado descansaba sobre una roca. Después de vestirse, decidió que aún no volvería a su prisión, así que sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo, observando su reflejo, y rozando la superficie cristalina con las puntas de sus alas, podía ver el tenue resplandor de lo que quedaba de su adorada luna. Pronto sería luna nueva. Tal vez pronto terminaría su cautiverio.

Cerca del lugar sintió una poderosa presencia mágica, rápidamente se incorporó y fue a investigar. Voló sigilosamente y al llegar al lugar se ocultó tras unas enormes rocas. Por los daños a su alrededor en ese lugar hubo una pelea, pero ya no se encontraban los causantes, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que vio una figura en el piso que se movía débilmente.

Rápidamente fue en su ayuda. Se encontró con una hermosa criatura de color azul claro de ojos color ambar y largas alas transparentes. Su figura era humana.

-"¿Qué te sucedió?." –le preguntó Yue mientras revisaba si estaba herida.

-"...El... el cazador nos encontró... Mi Amo... vino a buscar..." – La criatura hizo una pausa para tratar de recuperarse.

-"¿Tu Amo? Eres Guardián de alguien?."

-"Mi Amo es un hechicero... ... Su nombre es Evard... vinimos a buscar al Guardián de uno de sus amigos. Pero nos encontró el cazador, y mi Amo y yo tuvimos que luchar, yo... no pude vencerlo. Entonces me ordenó encontrar al Guardián y ayudarlo... pero... no queda mucho tiempo... Si mi Amo muere... yo también..."

-"Iré a ayudar a tu Amo. Tu descansa aquí."

-"No podrás hacerlo, el enemigo es poderoso. Por favor, ayúdame a cumplir la orden que me dieron. Tu también eres un ser mágico, no sé si un espíritu de luna pero...

-"Yo soy un Guardián igual que tu. Mi Amo y creador es Clow Reed."

-"¡Tu eres a quien buscamos! Rápido, te llevaré lo más lejos que pueda de aquí."

-"No. Debo ayudarle."

-"No hay forma de que puedas hacerlo, sólo puedo cumplir el último deseo de mi Señor y darte la oportunidad que te ofrece."

El cielo se nubló y comenzó una fuerte tormenta en cuestión de segundos. Los rayos iluminaron el cielo y de pronto pudieron distinguir a dos figuras luchando sobre las copas de los árboles. Uno se veía agotado y esquivaba con dificultad los golpes del adversario.

-"¡Amo Evard!." –gritó la criatura al ver herido a su Señor.

Yue se elevó para intentar ayudarle, pero el hechicero creó una enorme esfera de energía y la lanzó contra su enemigo arrojándolo lejos de ahí."

El Guardián llegó justo a tiempo para sujetarlo antes de que cayera, descendió con él en brazos y lo depositó suavemente al lado del otro Guardián.

-"¡Amo Evard!."

Evard abrió los ojos y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de su Guardián.

-"Shirina... perdóname..."

-"¡Amo, lo encontramos... él es el Guardián de Reed!."

El hechicero observó a la figura plateada que lo había auxiliado. –"Ah... Yue... que alegría volverte a ver... Clow ha estado muy preocupado por ti..."

-"Señor... lo sacaré de aquí inmediatamente."

-"Escúchame Yue... tu Amo está al norte de aquí... Shirina te llevará hasta donde sea posible... antes de que yo muera."

-"No puedo escapar, me tiene prisionero un sujeto llamado Marcus, no puedo liberarme de este collar."

-"Ese collar.... es uno de los objetos condenados al olvido... cómo fue que pudo poner sus manos en él..."

-"Es una larga historia, pero por el momento sólo puedo ayudarle a salir de aquí."

-"No, le hice una promesa a mi amigo... Espero que Clow te encuentre rápido y te quite ese maldito collar."

Evard lanzó un conjuro con la poca energía que le quedaba."

-"Con este conjuro... anularé temporalmente el control que tiene sobre ti, pero debes apresurarte."

-"No nos iremos sin usted Amo." –Lloró Shirina.

-"Deben hacerlo, yo lo distraeré lo más que pueda, porque aunque intentara huir, ya no puedo escapar de su espada. Me encontrará donde quiera que esté."

-"Amo..."

-"Lamento llevarte conmigo pequeña..."

-"No diga eso. Es un honor para mi servirle hasta el final."

-"Ahora, por favor lleva a Yue, lo más rápido que puedas." –El mago volteó hacia Yue. –"Clow hizo un maravilloso trabajo contigo, pequeño, anda, ve y devuélvele la sonrisa a tu Señor."

-"...Gracias..."

-"Váyanse ahora... ya regresa..."

Shirina besó la frente de su Amo y después retrocedió unos pasos. Un resplandor azul la rodeó y se transformó en un corcel blanco de crin azulada y una estrella del mismo color en su frente.

-"Vamos Yue, sube."

-"Yo puedo volar." –Respondió este. –"Tu estás herida."

-"No tanto, además no puedes volar tan rápido, como puedo correr yo."

El Guardián desapareció sus alas y montó. Ambos miraron por última vez al hechicero que les regaló una tierna sonrisa y se alejaron a todo galope de ahí.

Shirina en verdad era veloz, atravesaba el bosque como un haz de luz, la lluvia golpeaba el rostro deYue como agujas y el viento helado silbaba en sus oídos.

En poco tiempo se encontraron a gran distancia del lugar de la batalla, en las afueras de un pueblo, y Shirina enfiló hacia el norte sin titubear, galopando siempre al mismo ritmo, sin detenerse.

Justo cuando Yue comenzaba a saborear la experiencia de su cada vez más cercana libertad, una figura apareció tras ellos.

El guardián no podía distinguirla bien, pero era veloz, pues comenzaba a darles alcance. Shirina de repente pareció perder fuerza.

-"¡Shirina! ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Yue... mi Amo...."- respondió ella.

-"¡NO... Maldición!"

-"¡Nos persiguen Yue, debe ser el sirviente del cazador!"

-"Detente, yo lo enfrentaré"

-¡No, te llevaré hasta donde pueda!"

-"¡No seas terca, nos dará alcance!"

En ese instante una sombra enorme los golpeó desde atrás con mucha fuerza, arrojándolos lejos. Yue se incorporó adolorido y encontró a Shirina a varios metros de ahí, en su forma humana.

La sombra se transformó en un enorme lobo y los atacó. Yue lo recibió con su técnica de cristales, rasgando la piel de la bestia.

El Guardián abrazó a su compañera y se alejó del rugiente animal, pero otro enemigo los atacó por la espalda, hiriendo a ambos.

Yue se levanto lentamente, el golpe lo había dejado sin aire. Shirina se repuso y atacó a una de las bestias con una daga de hielo, su golpe fué certero, pero no alcanzó a esquivar el último ataque de la criatura, que clavo sus garras sin piedad en ella.

-"¡Nooooo!" -El guardián voló hasta su amiga, que cayó pesadamente a un lado de la bestia muerta.

-"¡Shirina, por favor, No te mueras!"

La criatura mágica se desvaneció en miles de destellos en los brazos del ángel. El enorme lobo malherido aprovechó la distracción el guardián para atacar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de devorarlo, un rayo rojo, salido de entre las sombras acabó con él.

Yue levantó la mirada, lentamente se acercaba una figura, que al reconocer el guardián hizo arder de furia todo su ser.

"¡Fuiste tú, maldito" -gritó el ángel.- "¡Acabaré contigo!"

Yue acumuló una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano y atacó al hombre frente a él, ocasionando una gran explosión.

El ángel se elevó para tratar de localizar a su enemigo, si quedaba algo de él. Entre el humo y el resplandor, encontró al hombre que se sostenía con dificultad apoyado en una espada. El sujeto señaló hacia donde se encontraba Yue, lanzando un hechizo, pero no surtió efecto.

Yue entonces creó su arco y lo atacó de nuevo. El enemigo saltó a un lado, pero fue alcanzado en un pierna. El guardián sonrió satisfecho al ver el dolor en el rostro del hombre y preparó otra flecha.

El sujeto al ver que su hechizo no funcionaba, levantó su espada y un rayo de energía salió de ésta. Yue utilizó su barrera al máximo y contuvo el golpe, pero segundos después el rayo atravesó y dio en el blanco.

El guardián se desplomó, pero el hombre utilizó su magia y evitó que se estrellara contra el suelo. Lentamente se acercó al derrotado y herido ángel, que permanecía consiente.

Yue respiraba agitadamente, mirando con odio al hombre frente a él que también estaba agitado por la lucha, su frente tenía una herida, al igual que su pierna y en el costado derecho, su camisa se había roto, dejando ver su pecho lleno de rasguños y golpes. En su mano derecha llevaba la espada, que tenía la hoja transparente, con un resplandor rojizo, y la empuñadura era de color negro.

-"Marcus... maldito seas... mataste a Evard y a Shirina... Acabaré contigo..."

-"No en esta ocasión Yue..."

Marcus apuntó con su espada al guardián y su energía fue drenada, haciéndolo perder la conciencia. Se acercó, sus alas extendidas estaban mojadas y sucias de lodo y sangre. Marcus se percató de las heridas de Yue.

-"Malditas bestias estúpidas, les ordené que a él no lo tocaran. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... Mejor encontramos un refugio, necesito recuperarme un poco para poder transportarnos de regreso."

* * *

Cuando Yue abrió los ojos, se encontró en una rústica y pequeña habitación, con una chimenea encendida, a su lado había dos sillas y una mesa. 

Estaba sobre la única cama, que ahora tenía las sábanas sucias. Repentinamente el dolor invadió su cuerpo, estaba muy golpeado y en su espalda sentía las heridas recientes.

Se levantó como pudo y salió de la habitación, mientras recordaba los sucesos que lo llevaron a ese estado. -"Marcus... Shirina... ¡Clow!..."- tenía que escapar.

Al llegar a la calle, vio el letrero de la pequeña posada donde se encontraba, caminó lentamente, escondiéndose en las sombras. Después de un gran tramo de camino, escuchó voces venir en su dirección. Dio la vuelta para encontrar dónde esconderse, pero antes de llegar a un sitio seguro lo descubrieron.

-"¡Miren eso! Debe ser una de esas criaturas de las brujas."

-"¡Atrápenla!"

Yue extendió sus alas par huir, pero estaban muy lastimadas, al verse rodeado sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

-"Debemos destruirla, acabar con todos ellos, o nunca podremos vivir libres,"

-"Si, destrúyanla, antes de que su ama aparezca."

La gente enfurecida se lanzó contra él, que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse. Su fin estaba cerca, pero súbitamente apareció un hombre a caballo , que lo sujetó y salvó de los aldeanos, alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

-"Ciertamente eres muy ingenuo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? Podrían haberte asesinado, en este lugar hay muchos ataques de demonios y acaban con cualquier cosa que les parezca extraña. Con tu apariencia y en tu estado, no les costaría trabajo."

-"Hazme un favor y déjame ahí." - le dijo el ángel.

-"¿Bromeas? Ya pasé un mal rato preocupado por ti desde que desapareciste en Rodan."

-"¿Te preocupa perder tu mina de oro?"

Marcus detuvo el caballo y acomodó mejor al guardián sobre la silla.

-"No, estúpido ángel. Me preocupa perderte a "ti".

Yue lo miró con enfado y trató de liberarse

-"No lo intentes Yue, no quiero lastimarte más. Y en vista de que no me dejaste descansar, por tu tonto escape, tendremos que ir un tramo a caballo, hasta llegar al puente de Greendarth, sujétate bien."

-"Prefiero caer."

-"Te gusta hacerte el difícil, eso me divierte."

Para descontento de Yue, Marcus lo obligó a montar frente a él, sujetándolo cerca de su cuerpo por la cintura. El guardián se resistió e intentó liberarse, golpeando al sujeto con sus alas. Marcus sonrió y con una mano acarició el nacimiento de las alas, haciéndolas desaparecer. Yue se quedó en shock.

-"¿¡Cómo... cómo hiciste eso!? ¡Sólo mi amo puede...!"

-"Qué... ¿sólo tu amo puede saber cómo desvanecerlas? O... sólo él tiene el poder para hacerlo? Ya es tiempo de que lo aceptes Yue."

-"¡No!"

-"Bueno, creo que tendré que convencerte. Cierra los ojos."

-"Vete al diablo."

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, No voy a hacerte nada angelito. A pesar de que con cada movimiento que haces por zafarte me pones más... "nervioso".

-"¡Eres un...!"

-"Ya, tranquilo, sólo haz lo que te digo, confía en mí un momento."

-"Prefiero confiar en un Balrog" -respondió malhumorado el ángel.

"Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo."

-"No puedes usar el collar." -sonrió confiado Yue.

-"En este momento no puedo usar el collar, cierto, pero conozco otros trucos. Y tú estás agotado."

-"No puedes hacer nada... ¡auch!" Yue se quejó en el momento que la montura continuó avanzando.

-"El movimiento te lastima... ¿verdad? Toma, bebe esto."- Marcus le dio una pequeña botella con un líquido color verde.

-"No."

-"Te aliviará un poco el dolor, Yue."

-"Dije que no."

-"Uhh, de acuerdo."

Marcus presionó un costado del guardián, y cuando éste se quejó por el dolor, vertió en su boca el contenido del frasco.

-"Desgraciado... casi me ahogas."

-"Lo lamento, pero te sentirás mejor mientras llegamos al puente, ahí podré usar un hechizo y estaremos en casa."

Siguieron su camino, Yue se había resignado a su situación, o quizá era a causa del brebaje, el dolor en su espalda había disminuido.

-"Veo que la medicina ya surtió efecto, ahora podremos hablar tranquilamente." .le dijo Marcus.

-"No tengo nada de qué hablar."- le respondió indiferente el ángel.

-"Entonces, sólo escucha. Cierra los ojos."

-"¿Me crees tonto?"

-"Yue, sólo relájate un momento."

Con su mano sujetó el rostro del ángel y lo hizo recargarse sobre su pecho, sin que pudiera resistirse. La sensación confundió al ser alado, porque no le resultaba incómoda, incluso le parecía un poco... familiar.

-"Yue, yo nací con un don mágico, y aprendí sobre la magia con Oldervan, el primo de Aurus, a quien tu maestro asesinó."

-"¿Vas a dormirme contándome tu estúpida vida?" - le interrumpió Yue con sarcasmo.

-"No, sólo voy a aclararte algunas cosas de tu interés. ¿Sabes porqué te resulta placentera mi energía, permitiéndome mantenerte vivo sin que la rechaces como sucedió con el aprendiz?"

Yue no respondió, Marcus continuó explicando.

-"Cuando Clow Reed luchaba contra Aurus, ustedes también lo enfrentaron. Tú y el león dorado. En un momento de la batalla, tu compañero cayó malherido y Aurus se dispuso a acabarlo. Invocó su espada y se lanzó contra él. Supongo que recuerdas lo demás..."

Yue cerró sus ojos, recordando lo que había pasado.

FLASHBACK...

_Kerberos se lanzó al ataque ferozmente contra Aurus, pero éste lo rechazó con un poderoso hechizo, que lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo._

_Aurus rió, sujetando su costado que mostraba una enorme herida._

_-"Acabaré con tus creaciones una por una. Y empezaré con éste."_

_Clow se incorporaba tan rápido como podía después de haber recibido un impacto directo de su enemigo_

_-"¡Destruiré lo que más amas Reed y me quedaré con tu alma. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,!"_

_Aurus apareció una espada y se dispuso a eliminar al león herido._

_-"¡NOOOOOOO!"- Yue se arrojó a proteger a su compañero, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo._

_-"¡¡¡Kerberos, Yue!!!" - Clow utilizó a vuelo y tan rápido como pudo voló a salvar a sus guardianes. Los sujetó con fuerza al pasar, alejándolos del peligro, pero al interponer su cuerpo entre ellos y la espada, recibió un profundo corte en la espalda._

_-"¡¡¡Amo Clow!!!" -Kerberos y Yue gritaron aterrados por lo ocurrido_

_-"¡Ja, ja, ja, ríndete Clow, es hora de que nosotros gobernemos con el poder que se nos otorgó. Crearemos un mundo donde la magia pueda vivir en armonía sin necesidad de ocultarla, donde tus criaturas sean libres de andar en las calles, sin temor, al igual que nosotros."_

_-"Si tu idea de un mundo mejor es a base de asesinar y esclavizar a la humanidad, jamás seré tu aliado." -respondió orgulloso Reed._

_-"Cuando mi espada posea tu alma, me ayudarás a cumplirlo de todas formas."_

_-"No lo permitiré."_

_Clow se puso de pie, sin importar el dolor de la herida, sus guardianes se colocaron a derecha e izquierda, protegiéndolo. Aurus invocó todo su poder en la espada y lanzó un ataque final._

_Reed utilizó toda su magia, sus guardianes se prepararon para ayudarle usando su energía al límite, al igual que las cartas. _

_El báculo de Clow tomó forma frente a él y con un firme movimiento contuvo el ataque de su enemigo, creando una enorme espiral de magia que aprisionó a Aurus y lo eliminó completamente._

_Yue recordó que despertaron mucho después en su casa. (Evard y Loshén se encontraban ahí, cuidando de ellos y sobre todo de Clow, que se encontraba muy herido y débil). Yue salió de su habitación, sus heridas estaban curadas, se dirigió al dormitorio de su Amo, donde encontró a Kerberos cuidando la puerta._

_-"Kerberos. ¿cómo estas?"_

_-"Bien, Yue, después de una semana de siesta, al igual que tú."_

_-"¡¿Dormimos una semana?! ¿cómo está el amo?"_

_-" El amo... verás, Clow está mal, pero Loshén cuida de él, y Evard nos atendió a nosotros todo este tiempo."_

_-"Voy a ver al Amo."_

_-"Inténtalo, ojalá a ti si te permitan verlo."_

_-"Voy a ver qué sucede, no te preocupes Kero."_

_El ángel abrió la puerta, entrando a la pequeña antesala que llevaba a la habitación principal. Entró con cuidado y lo que vio le dejó helado._

_Cloe se encontraba sobre la cama, boca abajo, y la herida en su espalda parecía no sanar. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba con dificultad._

_Yue se aproximó hasta su Amo, arrodillándose a su lado, con cuidado retiró de su rostro los negros y sedosos cabellos, acomodándolos de forma que no le lastimaran._

_Innumerables lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del ángel. Deseaba poder ayudarle, aliviar su dolor de alguna forma, no soportaba verlo así._

_-"¡Yue, no debes estar aquí!"- Loshén apareció de una puerta contigua, visiblemente preocupado por la presencia del Guardián._

_-"¿Qué le sucede al amo?, ¿porqué está así?"_

_-"Pequeño, debes ir a tu habitación."_

_-"¡No, no dejaré a mi amo!"_

_-"Escucha Yue, Clow necesitará tiempo para recuperarse. Esa herida no es cualquier cosa, necesito que me ayudes, permaneciendo en tu habitación, tranquilo, y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo."_

_-"Déjeme ayudarle… permítame quedarme yo…"_

_-"No, Yue, tú más que nadie debes permanecer fuera, por tu propio bien."_

_-"¿Por qué?"_

_-"¿Evard?"- Loshén llamó al joven, que entró de inmediato._

_-"¿Si, señor?"_

_-"Lleva a Yue y a Kerberos a sus habitaciones, y asegúrate que estén cómodos mientras duermen, no quiero que vuelvan a aparecer por aquí en este momento."_

_-"¿Qué dice?" -el ángel retrocedió ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No pudo decir nada más porque sus ojos se cerraron, gracias a un hechizo de Evard, cayendo en sus brazos._

_-"Entiendo su preocupación pequeños…" -dijo cansadamente Loshén. -"Pero Clow no me perdonaría si por un descuido algo les sucediera. Es mejor que duerman mientras nuestro amigo se recupera lo suficiente para controlar su magia."_

_-"Como digas Loshén ." –El joven se llevó en brazos al Guardián._

Fin del Flashback…

-"La espada que hirió a tu señor…" -Prosiguió Marcus.- "…es la misma que poseo yo, es conocida como la espada de Almas. Una vez que logras herir a alguien con ella, lentamente roba su energía. Esa es la forma lenta de morir.

Si matas a la persona, se adueña de su alma y se vuelve más poderosa. Tu amo está sufriendo las consecuencias de haber sobrevivido al ataque, y mientras más cerca esté de la espada, más rápido morirá. Ahora comprenderás lo que te dije aquella vez."

-"Voy a matarte con esa maldita espada, sentirás todo lo que ha sufrido mi amo y yo disfrutaré viendo tu dolor."

-"Que feas palabras, para salir de esos hermosos labios."

-"No son palabras, es una promesa."

-"Mi hermoso ángel, no puedes usar la espada aunque quisieras, porque hice un pacto. Ella me da poder, y yo la alimento. Las almas de los hechiceros son su mayor deseo, y yo obtengo muchas ventajas, una de ellas es mezclar mi energía con la de las víctimas y usarla a mi antojo. Y como Clow también la alimenta, pues… hago uso de ella."

"Te haré pagar por eso..."

-"No lo harás, mi amado Yue"

-"En cuanto me recupere, verás que si."

-"¿Es un reto? De acuerdo, lucharé contigo de nuevo."

-"Mientras tanto... deja ya de dar vueltas, me estoy mareando." - se quejó molesto el Guardián.

-"No estoy dando vueltas, si he disminuido el paso es porque también estoy herido..."

Marcus tocó la frente del guardián. "¡Yue, tienes fiebre!"

-"Mentira... yo no me enfermo..."

-"Pero lo estás, a causa de la bestia que te hirió. Fue hecha con magia, como aquella vez que me enfrentaste y te lastimé con la daga de Oldervan, también enfermaste."

-"Eres un idiota..."

-"Ahora deliras, debemos darnos prisa..."

-"Mejor libérame..."

-"No sueñes, no te dejaré morir. Tendré que arriesgarme y transportarnos desde aquí."

Marcus se concentró, pronunció el conjuro y segundos después se encontraban en el patio de una enorme casa.

-"Estúpido... no lo lograste... esta no es la casa..."

-"No, no es la casa de la viuda, ésta es Mi casa." -le respondió Marcus, con dificultad. El usar su magia le cansó bastante, pero aún así desmontó y llevó en brazos a Yue a una habitación.

-"¿Que rayos hacemos en tu casa?"

-"Bueno, no estoy tan bien como para llegar a Rodan, además este lugar es mejor para los dos." -sonrió Marcus, mientras recostaba a Yue.

Acercó una bandeja con agua y otros utensilios para atender al enfermo. Después de batallar un poco con él, logró convencerlo de permitirle curarlo. Le quitó la camisa rota y revisó su espalda.

-"No soy muy bueno en esto angelito, pero trataré de no lastimarte."

-"Mas te vale. ¡Auch! Oye..."

-"Tienes una astilla clavada en el costado, voy a quitarla."

-"Hey, eso duele."

-"No seas delicado... soporta un momento."

Marcus limpió con cuidado las heridas, incluyendo las alas. Y después se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado, posó sus manos sobre la espalda del guardián.

-"¿Que haces?"

-"Guarda silencio y déjame concentrarme o no podré curarte. "

Sus manos resplandecieron y Yue sintió una cálida sensación, que lo relajaba y eliminaba el dolor. Minutos después las heridas del cuerpo de Yue comenzaban a cerrarse.

-"¿Como te sientes?"

-"Mejor... solo estoy mareado."

-"Eso lo arreglaremos refrescándote un poco y si tomas esto."

-"¿Mas de esa cosa verde?- Yue lo miró desconfiado.

-"Es un té medicinal, te ayudará a descansar."

-"¿Porque tan amable y preocupado con tu prisionero?"

-"¿No lo adivinas?"

-"No voy a seguir ayudándote a asesinar a las personas y a robarles el dinero."

-"En realidad... eso ya no me interesa tanto. En este momento sólo estoy interesado en una sola cosa."

Yue desvió la mirada.

-"Bebe el té y te propondré algo... sobre Clow."

-"No."

-"Te diré como salvarle la vida."

-"¿Porque he de creerte?"

-"Creí que eras su Guardián, que te preocupaba su seguridad."

-"Su vida es más importante que la mía, fui creado para protegerlo."

-"Serías capaz de incluso dar tu vida por él?"

-"Si."

-"Entonces no te costará trabajo aceptar mi propuesta. Dejaré vivir a Reed a cambio de que seas mío. Si me obedeces y me juras lealtad, eliminaré la maldición de la espada que pesa sobre él. Es un trato justo, si consideras la idea de que si no aceptas, lo mataré y obtendré lo que deseo."

-"Más bien no tengo opción."

-"Piensa que es una generosa propuesta, Yue, sólo para complacerte." De todas formas ya no pensabas regresar a su lado. ¿o si?"

-"...Yo..." el ángel dudó y no supo que responder.

-"Me lo dirás mañana en la noche, ahora duerme."

-"No quiero dormir."

-"¿Has de llevar la contraria siempre? Toma el té y duerme o usaré un hechizo."

El ángel bebió el té, Marcus colocó un paño frío en la frente del rebelde guardián y le dejó descansar.

-"Tú también deberías tomarlo. estas herido."

-"Gracias por preocuparte, Yue, pero mis heridas sanarán pronto, en cuanto descanse

y me reponga de la batalla. Y si lo dices porque planeas que me quede dormido me temo que no te resultará, y te mostraré porqué."

Los ojos de Marcus brillaron y el collar se apretó en el cuello del Guardián sólo por unos segundos.

-"Como puedes notar, bonito, ya puedo controlarlo. Buenas noches." -se acercó y besó la mejilla de su plateado ángel.

* * *

Notas de autor:

La verdad, soy muy mala para las notas al final de los capitulos, curioso, siempre las leo en tros fics y me agradan, y no soy capaz de hacerlas para mi propia historia, en fin.

Este espacio primero que nada es para agradacer a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi primer fic, muchas gracias muchas gracias (hikaru haciendo reverencia ) y espero que les siga gustando. Toda sugerencia es bienvenida siempre y cuando sea constructiva, (entiendan que soy novata en esto y soy muy sentimental jejeje)

Hasta muy pronto .


	10. Capitulo 10

Título: **Orión**.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru 

Email.

Capitulo 10.

¿Cuanto tiempo durmió el ángel? no lo supo con seguridad, pero al despertar ya estaba recuperado. Marcus descansaba recostado sobre un Diván. Un ligero resplandor lo cubría y Yue observó que sus heridas desaparecían.

El ángel estaba confundido, todo lo que le había dicho, sobre Clow, la espada, tenía que tomar una decisión. Si con su sacrificio salvaba la vida de su amo, aceptaría con gusto, además evitaría que alguien más se arriesgara por ayudarlo.

Y si Marcus en verdad cumplía su palabra... si lo que él sentía por Yue era verdad... tal vez lograra convencerlo de...

Marcus se acomodó sobre el sillón, todavía dormido, la temperatura era fría, porque la chimenea se había apagado.

Sin saber porqué, Yue se levantó y cubrió con una manta a su captor, mientras se preguntaba si esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo era por la ligera esencia de Clow que poseía ese hombre o por las atenciones que a pesar de todo, tenía para él.

Aún a pesar de las circunstancias, el trato que le daba había cambiado, pero...

-"...Clow..." -pensó Yue.

La idea de no volver a verlo le hería el alma, pero era cierto, después de saber que le causaba problemas a su amo, por su cabeza pasó la idea de no regresar.

-"...¡NO! él es mi amo, mi creador... debo regresar y aclarar las cosas..."

Se acercó a la ventana, afuera amanecía. Yue pensó si sería un día mas en su vida de cautiverio, o si al llegar la noche las cosas cambiarían.

-"Buenos días angelito, veo que ya te sientes bien." -le saludó Marcus estirándose.

-"Ehh... si..."

-"Me alegro, porque tengo cosas que hacer.".- Marcus se percató de la manta sobre sus piernas y sonrió.

Yue lo vio de reojo, y continuó observando por la ventana.

-"Pero Yue, puedes salir, no te quiero contemplando el paisaje todo el día por la ventana, sé cuanto adoras estar al aire libre. Sólo ten cuidado de no ir más allá de las columnas negras que rodean la propiedad, no quisiera que sufras una descarga por la barrera que protege este lugar."

-"Vaya... otra prisión..."- Yue respondió de mala gana.

-"Sí pero en ésta puedes estirar las alas, anda, sal de aquí, que quiero darme un baño."

* * *

En otro Lugar.... 

Xander llegaba al hotel donde se hospedaba con sus amigos. Al entrar a la habitación se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

-"¿Que noticias traes Xander?"

-"Hola Kerberos, ustedes también regresaron ya"

-"Si, hace media hora."-respondió John desde una esquina.

-"¿Que averiguaste?" insistió Kero.

-"Primero, necesito beber algo."

-"Xander..."

Una mano le ofreció una copa, Xander volteó y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Clow.

-"Xander , por favor, dinos si tuviste más suerte que nosotros."

-"Me enteré de algunas presencias en el sur del estado, y también me dieron esto para ti."

Xander le entregó una carta a Clow y éste la abrió de inmediato.

_Mi querido amigo:_

_He recorrido gran parte del territorio, encontrándome con rumores de criaturas mágicas, pero fueron falsas alarmas, me temo._

_En este momento me dirijo a Rodan, una pequeña ciudad donde Shirina cree que podamos averiguar algo nuevo._

_Según un aldeano de ahí, un hombre llegó predicando ciertas ideas sobre un ángel. Espero que muy pronto te tenga buenas noticias, y nada me haría mas feliz que ayudarte a encontrar a tu Guardián._

_Se muy bien por lo que estás pasando, desde que Shirina llegó a mi vida, todo se iluminó, no me hago a la idea de perderla._

_Animo amigo mío, no nos rendiremos._

_Atentamente: Evard Livander._

_P.D. Cuídate de revelar tu identidad._

-"Es una carta de Evard." les comentó Clow.

-"¿Y que dice?"-pregunto Kero.

-"Nos esta ayudando a buscar."

-"Bien." -intervino John. "así podremos tomar un descanso."

-"Me temo que no."- les dijo Xander, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

-"A qué te refieres?."

-"Cuando venía de regreso, me encontré con un mago del sur, Traía un mensaje para los del Concilio, pero le convencí de que me contara..."

-"¡VE al grano Xander!"

-"...Evard desapareció."

-"Iremos de inmediato a Rodan." –les dijo Clow.

* * *

Marcus había desaparecido de la vista desde temprano. 

Yue ignoraba lo que estaría haciendo, pero no le importaba, sólo deseaba disfrutar del aire del atardecer en su rostro, moviendo su largo cabello, pasando entre sus alas... Descansaba sentado sobre uno de los balcones de la casa, admirando el cielo de color azul y violeta, que poco a poco se llenaba de estrellas.

No habría luna , sin embargo. Su amada luna no estaría ahí para darle valor esta noche. Ahora que lo pensaba, si Marcus no hubiera usado su energía en él, ya no estaría con vida en ese momento. Sin Clow y sin luna...

Unos brazos rodeando su cintura cariñosamente lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, acercándolo a la persona detrás de él.

-"Siento haberte dejado solo, hermoso." -Marcus susurró en su oído.

-"Estoy mejor solo, si no te importa."

-"Ya tendrás tiempo para observar el cielo, ahora acompáñame adentro."

Entraron al comedor, la mesa estaba servida. Marcus sentó a Yue a su derecha y se dispuso a cenar.

-"Espero sea de tu agrado la comida, angelito."

-"Yo no como."

-"¿Porque no?- le preguntó Marcus mientras tomaba un poco de puré con un tenedor.

-"No lo necesito."

-"Mmmm, ya veo. Pero tampoco te hace daño si lo intentas. Abre la boca." -Marcus acercó al rostro de Yue el tenedor.

-"Ya te dije que no."

-"No me hagas obligarte."

-"No pienso comer de tu plato."

-"Entonces come del tuyo."

Yue suspiró cansado, tomó un poco de puré de su plato y se lo comió.

-"Satisfecho?"-El Guardián lo observaba molesto.

-"No, tienes que acabarte todo."

Yue lo miró con angustia, haciendo reír bastante a Marcus.

-"Dios, eres único en verdad, te complicas demasiado la vida tratando de parecer tan serio e infranqueable. Ve a tu habitación Yue, estaré contigo en un momento."

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido par el plateado ángel. Marcus entró en la habitación y esperaba una respuesta.

Yue tragó saliva antes de mirarlo. El joven se acercó y acarició la pálida mejilla mientras sonreía. Lo dejó un momento para encender la chimenea.

-"Yue, relájate, no es una condena de muerte. Todo lo contrario, te ofrezco una vida a cambio de que estés conmigo."

-"...Yo..." - el ángel se armó de valor. "Acepto, pero bajo ciertas condiciones..."

-"¿Vas a ponerme condiciones? Eso si que es curioso." -dijo Marcus mientras se acercaba hasta tenerlo a tan sólo unos centímetros.

-"Liberarás a Clow, y no te le acercarás nunca. Y dejarás de matar y robar."

-"Mmmm... bueno... creo que puedo aceptar las dos condiciones..."

-"Hay algo más..." -interrumpió Yue- "... entregarás la espada y liberarás a los que tiene cautivos."

-"¡¡Imposible Yue!!! ¿crees valer tanto como todo lo que me pides?"

-"Lo valgo."

-"Estas siendo vanidoso mi bello ángel. Pero yo no obtengo nada al entregar la espada y a los hechiceros. al contrario."

-"Me tendrás a mi, a tu disposición."

-"¿En que forma?"- Marcus miraba curioso a la bella criatura plateada frente a él.

Yue levantó su rostro y eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

-"En la forma que desees..." -Y cubrió los labios de Marcus con los suyos.

El hombre se sorprendió por el movimiento imprevisto de Yue, pero no lo rechazó.

un ruido detrás de ellos los hizo romper el beso.

-"¡Tío....... ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

-"¡¡Meridian...!!"

La chica estaba ahí parada en la puerta, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Al no soportar más salió corriendo.

-"Esa niña tonta te ama Yue, es una lastima porque eres sólo mío."

El guardián no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada.

-"Maldición.... arreglaré esto. Ahora vuelvo."

Marcus encontró en la sala a la chica, llorando desconsoladamente.

-"¿Que rayos haces aquí Meridian?"

-"¿Como fuiste capaz, tío?."

-"¡Responde!"

-"Yo... pensé buscarte aquí, porque no regresabas... Y Yue..."

-"El está bien."

-"Pero... pero tu lo estabas..." -la joven trataba de comprender lo que había visto.

-"Eso es algo que no te interesa."

-"Tío, ¡yo lo amo!"

-"No, claro que no. Solamente le pertenece a su dueño."

-"No puedes decirme lo que siente mi corazón." -la chica no contenía las lagrimas.

-"Quiero que regreses de inmediato a Rodan." -le ordenó Marcus.

-"¿Que pasará con Yue?"

-"No es asunto tuyo lo que haga con él." -le cortó molesto el hombre.

-"Tío, no puedes hacerme esto, yo..."

-"No es momento para hablarlo, regresa a Rodan."

-"...Pero..."

-"Es una orden"

* * *

Yue observó desde la ventana cómo la joven subía al carruaje y se marchaba. 

La interrupción de la chica lo había salvado de la situación, pero sólo temporalmente. Ya había tomado una decisión, no podía retroceder.

-"Lamento la interrupción, pero ahora estaremos tranquilos." -Marcus sujetó por la cintura al Guardián y suavemente levantó su barbilla, reflejándose en esos hermosos ojos entre azul y violeta, llenos de duda.

-"Sigue en pie tu propuesta?" -preguntó Yue.

-"Tomando en cuenta tus condiciones, primero tendrás que demostrarme que cumplirás."

-"No comprendo... ya te dije que te obedeceré."

-"Obedecerme?, eso no me preocupa, tu lealtad la arreglaremos con una sencilla promesa y un conjuro. Pero ahora..."

Marcus acarició con suavidad el rostro de Yue, que sólo suspiró resignado.

Se acercó hasta rozar los delicados labios, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que no se resistía.

Lo llevó hasta la cama donde quitó la mayor parte de las mantas, y después se dedicó a retirar la camisa de Yue, besando con ternura el cuello del ángel.

Lo recostó entre las almohadas, mientras acariciaba la sedosa piel. Yue estaba más que preocupado ante la situación, y con cada caricia de Marcus sentía sus nervios a flor de piel.

-"Tranquilo Yue, no voy a hacerte daño." -Marcus mordió suavemente los labios de Yue.

Después deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura del ángel, que se estremeció al contacto. El joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Yue llena de temor.

-"Relájate Yue, ¿que sucede? será mejor de lo que has sentido antes."

El ángel no respondió, sólo permaneció inmóvil.

-"Jamás estuviste con Clow, ahora me doy cuenta, mi hermoso ángel. Clow es muy egoísta y absolutamente estúpido."

-"Cállate..." -se atrevió a responder.

-"Me pregunto cómo evitó caer rendido a tus pies, bonito, o porqué te negó su amor. simplemente yo lo veo imposible."

-"Clow es mi amo y señor, no cuestiono sus actos."

-"Era tu amo... ahora yo te daré lo que él te negó."

El ángel sólo cerró sus hermosos ojos y una solitaria lágrima murió sobre la almohada.

-"Descansa mi hermoso ángel, mañana será otro día." -Marcus se recostó a su lado, y lo abrazó con ternura, permitiéndole conciliar el sueño sin perturbación.

* * *

La criatura entre sus brazos era indescriptiblemente maravillosa. A pesar de que se le hubiera dado forma masculina, su sobrenatural apariencia le hacía ver delicado y sublime. 

Marcus se deleitaba enredando sus dedos entre la sedosa cabellera. "Es tan... inocente... y hechizante...Clow, que demonios pensabas cuando lo creaste..."

Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar al ángel. Se acercó a la mesa y de una pequeña caja sacó tres pirámides que colocó en el piso, y al pronunciar un conjuro, crearon un portal.

Del otro lado se veía una figura que dormía, pero al sentir la presencia de un intruso se levantó rápidamente.

-"¿Quien eres?" -preguntó la persona sobre la cama.

-"No me conoces, pero yo a ti si." -le respondió Marcus.

-"¿Que es lo que deseas?"

-"Sólo vengo a avisarte que tu búsqueda terminó"

-"¿Porque lo dices?"

-"Ya no existe tu Guardián Lunar, Reed."

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Antes de que te diga mi nombre, respóndeme algo... ...¿Cómo es que creaste algo tan hermoso? porque Yue no es cualquier Guardián, él posee algo que hace que ningún otro pueda igualarlo."

-"¿Donde esta Yue?" -preguntó Clow nervioso.

-"Está conmigo."

-"¡Libéralo!"

Es demasiado tarde Reed, él me pertenece, se entregó voluntariamente. No me explico como dejaste ir la oportunidad de tenerlo para ti, es seductor, y perfecto, una noche como esta es difícil de olvidar." -Marcus sonreía victorioso al ver el rostro desencajado del mago.

El joven se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la cama, permitiéndole a Clow ver al Guardián.

-"¡Yue!. si le hiciste daño te juro que..."

-"¿Hacerle daño? No podría hacerle más daño del que le hiciste tú al no corresponderle." Le reclamó Marcus.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo." -respondió Clow.

-"Tal vez... pero perdiste tu oportunidad. y desde esta noche has dejado de ser su amo."

-"¡Mentira!"- grito Clow sin poder contenerse.

-"Ja, ja, ja, él te lo diría, pero no quiero perturbar su sueño, esta agotado."

-"Nunca perdonaré lo que hiciste." –Clow estaba furioso.

-"Tú te lo buscaste. No intentes acercarte a nosotros, por tu seguridad, le prometí que no te dañaría, pero si intentas alejarlo de mi, sin dudar te mataré." dijo con seguridad.

-"No estás en posición de amenazarme." -respondió Clow.

-"¿Estas seguro?" -Marcus entonces sacó su espada y se acercó al portal para estar frente a Clow.

La espada comenzó a brillar, y Clow sintió un dolor en la espalda, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

-"Yue es igual de necio que tú, siempre tengo que convencerlo de mis palabras. ¿Ahora me crees Reed? Mantente alejado de nosotros y no sufrirás... más."

-"...Yue..." el mago trató de incorporarse, y dirigió la mirada hacia su Guardián.

-"Oh... él estará bien, lo cuidaré, de eso puedes estar seguro. Te deseo una larga vida, Clow. Hasta nunca." -El joven lo miró con desprecio y se dio la vuelta.

-"¡NO, espera...! "- la figura frente a Clow desapareció dejándolo sumido en la más profunda tristeza, y dolor.

-"¡Clow! ¿estás bien? -Kerberos entró a la habitación seguido de cerca de Xander y John.

-"El...él tiene a Yue..."

-"¿Quién?" -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-"Un sujeto... se apareció aquí..."

-"Puede ser un engaño. ¿Cómo estas seguro que lo tiene?" -preguntó John.

Clow recordó a la celestial figura sobre la cama, su cabello resplandeciente, su blanca piel, su hermoso rostro... "Porque lo vi, John."

-"¿Te dijo algo? ¿Está bien?" -Kerberos interrogaba a su amo preocupado.

-"No pudo decir nada Kerberos, no estaba conciente."

-"Si le hizo daño a mi hermano lo voy a hacer sufrir." -rugió Kerberos.

Clow sintió una daga en su pecho al oír lo que dijo su Guardián Solar. - _...¿Hacerle daño?_ _No podría hacerle más daño del que le hiciste tú al no corresponderle..."_ - ese recuerdo... lo que le había dicho ese hombre le hería.

Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde... "Yue..."

-"Clow, dime que iremos a buscar a Yue." -Kerberos apremió a su amo a salir de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

-"Si Kerberos , de inmediato."

-"¡Clow, hay sangre en tu camisa." -mencionó John preocupado.

En efecto, la espalda de del Mago mostraba una mancha reciente. Se quitó la camisa y se vio en el espejo.

-"¿Que es esa herida? ¿te la hizo ese sujeto?- preguntó John.

-"No es nada..." -respondió Clow sin darle más importancia. "...Nos vamos."

-"¡¿Qué?! Pero Clow, si es lo que yo creo... esa persona que te visitó..." -Xander le cortó el paso. - "...Es peligroso que te acerques."

-"Nada me va a impedir encontrar a Yue, y debemos darnos prisa."

-"Clow, sé sensato..." -John trató de calmarlo.

El mago liberó su báculo y bajo sus pies apareció el símbolo mágico.

-"¡No lo hagas! Si usas tu magia estarás arriesgándote. Los del Concilio..."

-"No me importa lo que digan o lo que piensen. ¿Irán o no?" -les pregunto Clow.

Kerberos y Xander entraron al circulo de magia y John entró después con algo de duda.

* * *

-"Yue... levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer..." 

-"Mmmm...." -el Guardián suspiró entre sueños. "...Déjame en paz..."

-"Levántate, porque verte en esa cama semidesnudo es demasiada tentación." -Marcus le dijo al oído.

Yue no perdió más el tiempo y se incorporó. Marcus no podía contener la risa.

-"Arriba angelito, que necesito que me ayudes con Clow."

-"¿Que vas a hacer?" -preguntó el ángel.

-"Cumplir lo que te prometí, y después me aceptarás como tu dueño, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"... De acuerdo..."

-"Bien, lo encontraremos y quiero que le des a beber esto a Clow. Lo pondrá a dormir."

-"A... ¿a dormir?"

-"¿Crees que voy a arriesgarme con un hechicero del nivel de Reed? Si quieres que lo cure, debes dormirlo."

-"...Está bien..."

-"Y asegúrate que nadie interfiera, mi pequeño Guardián."

Marcus tomó una gema de color negro, utilizó su conjuro de transportación y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capitulo le gustó mucho a mi amiga Tsuki no Youkai. espero que tambien les haya gustado a ustedes, por cierto, sobre lo del rumor de que ya tenia muchos capitulos escritos, he de decirles que es cierto, pero antes de subirlos todos quiero ir viendo si esta gustando, si vale la pena que la suba, porque no me gustaria que solo quedara olvidada aqui en la pagina --, por eso sus reviews son muy importantes. Asi que no sean malitos y escriban si?

Atte:

Tenshi-hikaru.


	11. Capitulo 11

Titulo: Orión.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, con exepción de los hechiceros del Concilio, Marcus, Xander, Yue, (jejeje, bueno, ese no.Ya lo puse, estan contentos? ©. y otros que aparecerán por ahí.

Fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capitulo: 11 

-"Estamos en Rodan." -le dijo Xander a sus compañeros.

-"¿Quieres que vaya a buscar en las afueras Clow?" kerberos preguntó.

-"Si, por favor, ten cuidado." -Clow acarició la cabeza del león.

-"Bueno, entonces yo iré a buscar noticias sobre Evard y Yue." –dijo Xander.

-"Clow, mejor descansas, te veo algo cansado." -le mencionó John.

-"Estoy bien..." -respondió el mago, pero sus piernas le traicionaron.

-"¡¡Clow!!"

-"¿Que tienes Clow?" -kerberos se acercó a ayudarlo tambien.

-"Tranquilos, no me pasó nada."

-"Te la pasas diciendo eso, pero no es lo que vemos. Te vas a descansar mientras nosotros buscamos, y no te opondrás." -le ordenó Xander.

-"Me recuerdas a mi madre." -sonrió Clow.

-"No me importa, con tal de que hagas lo que te pido." -respondió el chico.

-"De acuerdo, descansaré, sólo un poco."

Se hospedaron en una de las posadas, y despues de que John y Kerberos salieron, Xander se sentó al lado de su amigo y maestro.

-"Algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?"

-"No he dejado de preocuparme ni un minuto desde que todo empezó, Xander."

-"Es más que eso, algo te tiene en el borde del colapso, ¿sabes a veces es bueno desahogarse con alguien"

-"No lo entenderías Xander... es... algo complicado."

-"Obviamente tiene que ver con lo que sientes por él ¿o no?"

-"¿A... a que te refieres?"

-"Mira Clow, yo sé que no es mi asunto, pero puedo entender que lo que sientes por él va más allá de la relación Amo-guardian."

Clow suspiró cansado. Tal vez Xander despues de todo si entendería...

-"Es algo dificil de manejar , mi amigo, sobre todo cuando pones las cartas sobre la mesa y sabes que lo que sientes no es lo correcto."

-"¿Porque dices que no es correcto, sólo porque los demás lo dicen?"

-"Bueno, sabes que Yue es..."-Clow buscaba las palabras para explicarle a su amigo.

-"Un guardian creado por el mas poderoso mago de todos los tiempos, que tiene apariencia humana, y para ser hombre es increíblemente hermoso." Ya sé eso, Clow, y la razón por la que lo hiciste así solo la conoces tu, y no voy a cuestionarte. Lo que me intriga en este momento, es qué te preocupa, además de que esté cautivo. Crees que no siente lo mismo por ti?"

-"¿Porque llegaste a esa conclusión Xander?"

-"No lo sé, sólo lo pensé." -respondió el muchacho. "pero no debo estar muy equivocado."

-"Ay Xander, eres muy joven."

-"¿Y eso que? Sé escuchar, y aunque no lo creas, tambien puedo intentar ayudarte a sacar esa idea de tu cabeza. El tiempo que tengo de conocer a Yue, me hace pensar que estás equivocado."

-"Temo perderlo, Xander, y que lo hayan lastimado."

-"¿Porqué lo dices, acaso se veía herido?" –preguntó el chico.

-"Dormía... se veía cansado."

-"¿Y porqué dices que lo pudo lastimar? ¿Para someterlo acaso?."

-"Dijo que desde esa noche ya no me pertenecía, que Yue se había entregado."

-"No creo que lo haya hecho, Yue es muy leal. El amor que te tiene desde niño no es cualquier cosa. Su amor es puro e inocente."

-"Eso es lo que me preocupa tambien."

-"¿A que te refieres?."

-"Temo que se adueñara de esa inocencia..."

-"No entiendo... no, espera... no te referirás a... No lo creo, yue no lo permitiría."

-"Se notaba que ese hombre sentía atracción por él."

-"Pero eso no quiere decir que..."

-"Debo dejar de pensarlo, Yue es fuerte... aún cuando lo obligaran, no se daría por vencido... Pero, al verlo ahí..."

-"Calma Clow, no debes creerle nada a ese sujeto. Sólo trata de dañarte, y como sabe cuanto aprecias a Yue, te golpea con lo que más te duele."

-"Si se atrevió a tocarlo, no tendré compasión de él."

-"Mmm dime algo Clow. Si Yue estuviera en contacto con alguien, ¿su energía cambiaría?."

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Primero dime."

-"No lo sé con seguridad, puesto que no ha sucedido antes. En teoría cambiaría un poco, temporalmente, al igual que la de la persona. Su energía se mezclaría."

-"¿Es como si quedara su esencia en él?"

-"...Gracias Xander, no necesito ayuda para imaginar cosas y sentirme peor."

-"No, sólo piensa en esto. ¿Lograste sentir la energía del enemigo no?."

-"... Si..."

-"¿Y la de Yue se sentía diferente?."

-"No... sólo débil."

-"¿Lo ves? Es una prueba de que todo es mentira. No te preocupes más. Yue está bien."

-"...Xander... tu forma de sacar conclusiones es un verdadero disparate, pero, tienes un argumento que me alivia."

-"Me alegra poder ayudarte Clow."

-" Y... Xander... sobre Yue y yo..."

-"No tienes que decirme nada, yo lo respeto."

-"Gracias, ¿desde cuando lo sabes?" –preguntó el mago, más calmado.

-"Mmm lo sospeché desde aquella vez en el jardín, cuando Yue descansaba en tu regazo. Y durante todo nuestro viaje, por el comportamiento de él. Y tengo que decirte, que se les nota en la cara."

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del mago, haciendo reir a Xander.

-"Permanece tranquilo, amigo, encontraremos a tu angel."

* * *

Habían transcurrido las horas. Clow paseaba intranquilo por la habitación. Sentía que estaba muy cerca, pero por más que se concentraba, no lograba localizar al guardián. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió una copa. 

Una sombra bloqueó la luz que entraba por la ventana. Clow dejó caer el vaso de su mano al dar la vuelta y encontrarse frente a Yue.

-"...Amo Clow..."

-"¡Yue, te he estado buscando! Gracias al cielo estás bien." –El mago abrazó con fuerza a su celestial criatura. Yue trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero la cálida sensación de estar con él, de nuevo, inundaron su ser.

-"... Clow." –el ángel correspondió a la caricia y ocultó el rostro entre los pliegues de la camisa del hechicero.

-"No sabes cuánto te extrañé Yue. Kerberos estaba muy preocupado también."

-"...Amo... yo..."

-"Después me contarás donde estuviste, primero quiero saber el nombre del que se atrevió a tenerte prisionero. Le haré pagar por ello."

Yue sonrió para sí, y se separó de los brazos de Clow.

-"Su nombre es Marcus. Fue discípulo de Oldervan."

-"¿Oldervan? Era uno de los miembros del Consejo." –El mago se sorprendió al saberlo.

-"De hecho, Oldervan fue quien nos atacó cuando regresábamos a casa."

-"Esto tiene que saberlo Loshen."

-"Amo... ¿dónde está Kerberos?."

-"Te está buscando, al igual que Xander y John. Incluso Evard y su guardián nos están ayudando.

Yue cerró sus ojos con amargura al escuchar ese nombre.

-"Amo... debes alejarte de aquí, en cuanto sea posible."

-"Claro, regresaremos a Inglaterra. Encontré lo que había perdido. Volveremos a Casa Yue."

-"No puedo. Clow..."

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Confías en mi?"

-"¿Porqué me preguntas eso Yue?"

-"Necesito saberlo. Por favor."

-"Si no lo hiciera, no te habría nombrado mi Guardian." –Clow tomó la barbilla de Yue y lo hizo mirarlo.

El ángel sonrió y tomó otro vaso. Clow observó con curiosidad al guardian, éste sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella y vertió el contenido en el vaso.

Yue cerró los ojos con dolor, pero decidió hacer bien su trabajo, para salvar la vida de su Amo.

-"¿Quieres que lo beba?" .preguntó Clow con indecisión.

El ángel le extendió el líquido. Clow lo tomó extrañado, pero confiando plenamente en la criatura frente a él. Yue se lamentó en silencio.

-"¿Qué es Yue?."

-"Una poción."

-"...Yue... ¿qué significa esto?" –Clow se sintió traicionado.

-"¿Confías en mi...?"

-"Si."

-"Entonces tómala." –Yue acarició las manos del mago. – "Confía en mi... por favor..." –una lágrima cayó del rostro de Yue. Clow la notó y se sintió culpable.

-"Esta bien..." –Clow bebió el contenido y al momento sintió un ligero mareo.

-"...Yue..." –Clow iba a caer pero el guardián lo detuvo entre sus brazos. Mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando, Yue acarició su rostro y el mago sintió las suaves manos sobre sus mejillas.

Clow hizo lo mismo con el de Yue, removiendo unos mechones, acercando su rostro... para robar el beso que deseaba... Yue destruyó la distancia que quedaba.

Cerca del lugar Marcus sintiócoraje hacia el hombre al que le salvaría la vida, pero decidió esta vez no interferir.

Clow cayó dormido.

En ese momento apareció Marcus.

-"Que tierno eres angelito."

Yue se percató de su presencia y ocultó sus lágrimas.

-"Déjame en paz"

-"Ahora asegúrate de que nadie me moleste." –le dijo Marcus acercándose a su rival.

"Prometiste no hacerle daño..."

-"Y lo cumplire".

-"Más te vale". - dijo con ira Yue.

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no estas en posición de decirme eso." -Marcus sujeto a Yue del brazo y lo besó.

-"¡Suéltame!".

-"Ese beso... no lo iba a dejar en tus labios." - dijo molesto. Yue se dio cuenta que Marcus había visto todo.

Marcus debía tener cuidado al intentar curar a Clow, el poder de la espada era dificil de contener, y si le robaba demasiada energía a Clow, su muerte era segura , es por eso que no se permitiría interrupciones.

Yue esperaba afuera, tratando de convencerse de que todo iría bien, de que podrí­a confiar en la palabra de ese hombre. Había dejado completamente vulnerable a Clow, el que era todo para él... ¿De qué forma podía confiar en la palabra de ese hombre?

-"Si algo le pasa..."- Yue amenazó. -"Te olvidas de mi para siempre."

Marcus sonrió.

-"Si algo le pasa, serás MIO eternamente...pero como no suelo romper mis promesas..." Marcus le sonrió a Yue de una forma dulce.- "...la compliré."

El joven inició el proceso, la espada resplandeció ante la enorme cantidad de magia del mago. Marcus estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo, y no pudo anticiparse a la llegada de John.

-"¡¡Qué demonios pasa!! Quién eres tu? retírate de Clow inmediatamente!"

"¡¡¿Quien eres?!!"- Marcus se sorprendió y sintió como la energía de la espada lo atravesaba.

Yue se interpuso entre ellos y John, tratando de que no se acercara más. La sangre de Marcus cayó al piso.

-"¿¿¿Yue???" - John no comprendía.

-"Salga por favor."

-"¡¿LO HAS TRAICIONADO?! ¡Yue, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¡estás traicionando a tu amo!" -John furioso trató de golpear al guardián.

-"NUNCA" –Yue miraba exasperado al hombre frente a él, mientras esquivaba el golpe.

-"No te atrevas... a tocarlo." - dijo Marcus cayendo de rodillas.

La herida de clow resplandeció y desapareció. Yue observó feliz.

John no lo creia posible- "...¡¿Tu lo has curado?! ¿porqué razón?"

-"Callate chiquillo" - Marcus escupió sangre.

Yue lo ayudó a levantarse, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo.

-"...Gracias angelito..."

El Guardián le brindo una leve sonrisa.

Marcus sonrió ante eso. Brillaron ambos. y Yue le dijo rápidamente a John el cual se acercó a Clow.- "Dígale al amo Clow que estaré bien..."

-"¡¡¡¡¡YUE !!!!!."

Marcus y Yue desaparecieron.

En la mansión de Marcus...

-"¿Estas bien?" - el ángel se mostraba feliz.

-"Si... sólo fue la magia que me golpeó..." - Marcus sonrió al ver que la sonrisa de Yue no se retiraba.- "...Tienes una hermosa sonrisa..."

-"¿Eh?" - la cara del ángel se volvió seria.

-"Tu carácter es distante por naturaleza, pero tus acciones muestran que no eres inalcanzable... " -Marcus sonrió y se levantó, dejando un Yue un poco confundido.

Xander y Kerberos llegaron en cuanto pudieron a la posada, muy preocupados por la extraña liberación de magia de unos momentos atrás.

-"¡Qué paso aqui? ¿esta bien Clow?." - los dos interrogaron a John que revisaba con cuidado al mago.

Clow estaba en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Clow que te pasa?"- preguntó Kerberos subiendo a la cama.

-"...Yue... estuvo aquí..."

-"¡¡¡¿¿YUE?? ¿CUANDO?!!!" - gritaron a coro Xander y Kero.

-"Hace un momento... y se fue con un hombre." -John bajó la mirada.

-"¿Con un hombre?" -Kero no entendía.

-"Ay, Clow... no me digas...que..."- Xander parecía preocupado.

-"Es increíble que se haya marchado, ¿que no sabe que nos ha traído como locos?."

-"No creo que lo hiciera por voluntad propia, Kerberos." el mago respondió casi en un susurro.

John interrumpió. -"¿quieren saber algo increíble? la herida de Clow desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido."

-"¡¡¿Qué?!!" -los dos gritaron.

-"Cuando yo entré..." -John explicó.- "... había un sujeto con una espada extraña, estaba con Clow, y cuando traté de intervenir Yue me lo impidió. En segundos el hombre cayó al piso, herido, y Clow sanó por completo. Antes de que desaparecieran, Yue me pidió que te dijera que él estaría bien."

-"Me pregunto, ¿porque lo haría?"- kerberos rascaba su barbilla.

Cow entró en cólera gritando -"¡Me ha pedido algo completamente sin sentido!."

-"¡ Clow! no te desesperes...estoy seguro de que yue..! Xander sintio un golpe en el pecho.

"COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME DESESPERE!!"-dijo jalando por la chaqueta al chico –pelirojo.

-"Oye clow calmate"-keroberos pidió.

-"Clow en estos momentos no deberías de molestarte...primero debemos averiguar quien es y, ¿porque razón quiere a yue?"-pregunto John.

Clow sonrio con ironia. -"Se llama Marcus, y fue alumno de Oldervan" -dijo Clow.

-"¿Y para que quiere a Yue?" preguntó keroberos.

-"¿John porque no vas con keroberos a comprar algo?" Xander saco a John junto con keroberos empujandolos sobre sus espaldas.

-"Oye! espera!." -John trataba de detenerlo.

-"Déjame solo con Clow." -Xander susurró.

-"Eh?. "- John no comprendía.

-"Sólo Vete."

John aceptó y se llevó a keroberos.

-"Muy bien Clow... ahora debemos informar a Loshen sobre el alumno de Oldervan, él formaba parte del concilio...debemos avisarle" -Dijo Xander sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-"L o se... pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me importa." -Dijo Clow con pena.

-"...Clow..."-Xander se deprimio. cosa que sorprendió a Clow un poco ya que él era un chico bastante alegre...tan parecido a keroberos, como si nada le importara.. y si lo hacia no dejaba que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-"Sabes Xander..."-Clow comenzó a hablar.

-"¿Eh?."

-"Podría jurar... que conseguí... algo..." -El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Clow.

-"¿si?." -Xander recuperó su sonrisa burlona.

-"Sí."

-"Si es lo que me imagino... " -Xander subió sus ojos y se sonrojó en unos momentos.

-"¡ XANDER! Eres un mal pensado." -Dijo Clow serio, pero con rubor.

-"¡Pues entonces dime que es!... tu sabes que no soy el hombre mas puro del mundo."

Clow levantó el ceño. –" Créeme, de eso ya me di cuenta."

-"Le robé un beso."

-"¡¿Eh?!."

-"No me hagas repetirlo." -Clow se sonrojó demasiado.

-"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡¿quién lo diría?!...¡ el hombre más caballeroso, y codiciado en toda Gran Bretaña robando un beso a un hermoso ser!."

-"Dijiste hermoso ser... -Clow parecía celoso del comentario.

-"Hey, tranquilízate."

Clow arrojó una almohada.

-"Me las pagarás." -Xander regresó la agresión.

-"¡Basta!." –Dijo Clow.

-"¡Tu fuiste el que empezó.!"

El mago pensó en ese momento: -'Yue, si tan solo hubiese jugado así contigo una vez... o mejor aun... el decirte lo que siento...'

* * *

En la Mansión de Marcus... 

Yue observó cómo Marcus se dirigía con dificultad a su habitación, y decidió seguirlo.

Al entrar se encontró al joven arrodillado, sujetando su pecho. Rapidamente lo levantó y ayudó a recostarse suavemente sobre la cama.

Le quitó la camisa, observó que en su pecho tenía una herida, no muy profunda pero con fragmentos de cristal.

-"¿En que momento te hirieron?" - Preguntó Yue preocupado.

-"Es.... una forma de autodefensa de la espada..." -respondió Marcus con dificultad. –"Como tu recuerdas angelito..." -Sonrió levemente. –"...Hice un pacto con ella, yo la alimentaba y ella me daba poder... Al estar con Clow me concentré para que todo mi poder se reuniera en la espada, y así curarlo..." -Respiró para continuar. –"...Pero el chiquillo ese se metió en donde no debía y por su culpa me desconcentré, esto hizo que la espada se sintiera amenazada al recibir mi poder... así que se defendió de mi."

-"Marcus... yo lo siento..." -Yue inclinó la cabeza.

-"¡Ah, no!." - Marcus se sentó en la cama. –"No es grave..." -Sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue borrada por una seña de dolor. –"Estoy, ¡ouch!... digo, estaré bien." -Sonrió. –"Pero no me agrada verte triste... si deseara verte triste..." -Se recostó y cerró sus ojos. –"...No hubiese ayudado a Clow...."

-"Marcus...dejame ayudarte..." -Dijo Yue levantándose para traer algo para curarlo.

-"¿Eh?." -Marcus se sorprendió por la respuesta del Guardián. –"Yue... no es necesario... sólo debo quitarlos." -Sonrió. Intentó remover uno, pero sólo consiguió que sangrara más.

-"Basta..." -Yue trajo un paño con un pequeño recipiente al parecer de plata con agua.

-"¡Ah, no!." -Marcus trató de levantarse. –"Si crees TU que yo dejare que un ANGEL me cure estas completamente loco."

A Yue pareció no molestarle el comentario, sonrió levemente, tomó a Marcus de un brazo y con suavidad lo dejó sobre la cama. –"Estas loco..." -Contestó mojando el paño.

-"...mmm... no exactamente por esto... yo diría que estoy loco por cierto angelito que me esta tentando a convertirme en LUZBEL."

-"¿Eh?."

-"Ahhhhh." -el jóven negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – "Eres demasiado inocente."

-"Déjame en paz." -Yue intentó retirar un pedazo de cristal.

Marcus se sintió feliz de tener esas manos en su pecho, pero ciertamente el dolor era el precio que tenia que pagar por sentir la piel de el angel.

-"Insisto, por mi propia seguridad, mejor déjalos." -Marcus pidió.

-"Bah... callate." - Yue puso sus labios sobre el pecho de Marcus retirando así otro pedazo de cristal.

El hechicerose sonrojo levemente...

"Asi es mas fácil sacarlos." -Yue notó el rubor en el rostro de Marcus. –"¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te dio fiebre?."

-"Mejor déjalos o me pondrás nervioso."

-"¿Nervioso?... eres un pervertido."

-"Tu eres el que me esta tentando!." -Dijo tomando los hombros de Yue.

-"¡Ouch!." -Dijo Marcus regresando a su posición.

-"Te recomiendo que te calles, y déjame terminar mi trabajo en lugar de molestarme."

-"Ahora es tu trabajo." Marcus sonrió y pensó. - 'Espero pronto tu deseo.'-

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Yue terminó. Marcus lo observaba con al parecer un poco de tristeza infantil.

-"¿Terminaste?."

-"Si."

-"Diablos..."

-"¿Qué?."

-"...Nada..."

Yue camina hacia la puerta. y Marcus le llama.

-"¿A donde vas?."

-"Quisiera estar solo, si no te molesta." -Le respondió el angel sin mirarlo.

-"Bah, esta bien, vete." -Marcus se recostó de nuevo en su cama. –"... Yue... gracias."

El Guardián no se esperaba que le dijera eso, volteo y correspondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Marcus pensaba, mientras descansaba. Fue un locura salvar al mago, casi le costaba la vida. Pero se lo había prometido a Yue. Sin darse cuenta se esforzaba por complacerlo.

El Guardián se encontraba en ese momento en otra habitación, y él comprendía, en cierta forma, la tristeza de Yue, después de ver a su "Amo". Pero no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo, llenando su corazón de sentimientos así. ¿Porque? no lo comprendía del todo.

Pero también lo hería.

Se levantó, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, un portal apareció frente a él.

Una alta silueta se dibujo del otro lado.

-"¿Eres tú el discípulo de Oldervan?." -Le dijo desafiante la figura.

-"Asi es." –"Respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

-"¿Para que nos has llamado, a los del concilio? tu no perteneces al circulo."

-"No, pero tengo algo que proponer. Algo de sumo interés para ustedes."

-"Habla."

-"Quiero hacer un intercambio. La espada de almas y a los hechicero que tiene prisioneros, a cambio de mi perdón y que se me permita conservar tres cosas en mi poder."

-"¿La espada de Almas? tú eres el cazador..."

-"Así es." -Marcus sonrió al ver retroceder unos pasos al sujeto. –"La espada esta en mi poder."

-"¿Y que es lo que deseas conservar aparte de tu vida?."

-"La primera, es la joya del dragón que tiene la empuñadura, que es de mi propiedad. La segunda es el Guardián que capturé y al que le he dado vida.

Y el tercero es mi lugar como miembro del circulo, en lugar de mi maestro."

-"Mmmm, interesante..." -Dijo el hombre. –"... Pero... podría matarte ahora mismo y obtendría la espada sin darte nada ."

-"Puede hacerlo, en efecto, pero entonces nunca liberaría las almas de sus amigos y no volverían a la vida."

-"Eres listo... Oldervan te enseñó bien... Creo que podemos aceptar tu propuesta, pero tendrás que cumplir con un castigo." A pesar de todo has hecho daño. Serás exiliado de estas tierras por un tiempo. y... creo que podría darte una misión, para que reivindiques tus acciones."

-"Es usted muy generoso señor." Marcus sonrió victorioso.

-"Está bien, entrega la espada, y ordénale que libere a sus prisioneros."

Marcus extendió la espada y pronunció un conjuro, la joya se desprendió y cayó en su mano.

-"Desde este momento comienza tu sentencia. Si alguien de nosotros te encuentra, serás castigado severamente." -El hombre tomó la espada con algo de reserva. -"Ya nos volveremos a encontrar ... cuando vuelvas a tomar tu lugar. Buena suerte , la necesitarás al lugar a donde vas." -le entregó un pergamino y desapareció.

Marcus sonrió y fue a buscar a Yue.

TBC...


	12. Capitulo 12

Titulo: Orión.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru.

Capitulo 12.

Clow recorría las calles de la ciudad acompañado de Kerberos, sin sus alas.

Esperaban que regresara Xander, con noticias de Evard. Se sentaron afuera de la Iglesia, en el jardín jugaban algunos niños.

Una pequeña dibujaba cerca de Clow otros niños se acercaron a molestarla.

-"Es mentira, no hablaste con él porque nadie lo hizo." Le gritaba uno de ellos.

-"Si lo hice, es mi amigo."

-"No es cierto, mentirosa."

-"¡Hasta me dijo su nombre!" La pequeña se defendía.

-"¿Y cómo se llama?."

-"Sólo los que son sus amigos, lo saben porque es un ángel."

La palabra ángel hizo que Clow y Kerberos se interesaran en la discusión.

Uno de los niños arrebató el papel de las manos de la niña y comenzó a arrugar la hoja.

Clow se levantó y les llamó la atención, recuperando el papel y haciéndolos huir.

-"Aquí tienes pequeña." –Le dijo sonriendo.

-"Gracias señor."

-"¿Qué es lo que dibujas?."

-"A mi amigo."

-"¿Y cómo es tu amigo?."

-"Él es un ángel, tiene el cabello largo y blanco, y unas alas muy grandes."

-"¿Y se llama Yue?."

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron. –"¿Usted también es su amigo?."

-"Si, ¿sabes dónde está?."

-"Mi mamá dice que se lo llevaron a la casa de una señora rica, pero mi maestra lo cuida."

-"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu maestra?."

-"Adentro."

-"Gracia pequeña, tu también eres un ángel."

Clow entró a buscar a la maestra, seguido de cerca por Kerberos. Encontraron a una joven, frente a una pequeña mesa arreglando unos papeles.

-"Disculpe, ¿es usted la maestra?."

-"Si, ¿en qué puedo servirle?."

-"Mi nombre es Clow Reed, ¿puede usted decirme dónde encontrar a Yue?. Me dijeron que cuida de él."

-"No sé quien le habrá dicho eso, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre." –la muchacha se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Por qué ese hombre conocía al Guardián?.

-"Por favor le suplico que me ayude. Está en peligro, y necesito urgentemente encontrarlo."

La joven, al ver la mirada de angustia del mago, comprendió que no tenía porqué mentir. –"Usted es su Amo..."

-"El y Kerberos son mis Guardianes." -Dijo mientras señalaba al león que acababa de aparecer detrás del mago.

-"Él está con mi tío Marcus, en las afueras de Bringtown, en una mansión de su propiedad."

-"Gracias."

-"Por favor, señor, dése prisa."

* * *

Clow apareció frente a la enorme propiedad. El hechizo de protección no fue problema para él. Kerberos derribó las puertas y Clow subió corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la primera habitación sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Abrió la puerta. Estaba vacía, sólo las cortinas que se movían con el viento daban muestras de vida dentro. 

Kerberos revisó las otras habitaciones y después regresó al lado de su Amo, que permanecía sentado en la cama. Se veía derrotado, el cansancio invadió su rostro mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre una blanca y suave pluma de su adorado Guardián Lunar.

Xander y John hicieron acto de presencia minutos después.

-"Por Dios Clow, eres más veloz que la luz." -John trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-"Llegamos tarde... - Clow les mostró la pluma.

-"De eso queremos hablarte... tenemos que ir al lugar del Concilio. Es sobre el sujeto Marcus y la espada... por consiguiente sabremos algo de Yue." -Xander trató de animar a Clow, pero temía que no todo fueran buenas noticias, por la forma en que se lo había comentado Loshén.

-"De acuerdo, vamos." –El mago los acompañó.

* * *

Esa tarde fueron enterados de la recuperación de la espada, y de sus cautivos. Clow esperaba ansioso que le dijeran en donde estaba su Guardián, Loshén les explicó a todos que un grupo de hechiceros salieron a buscar al culpable y lo enfrentaron con lamentables consecuencias. Lograron derrotarlo, pero el Guardián había caído en esa batalla. 

-"Lo lamento, amigo mio." –dijo el viejo mago al observar el pálido rostro de Clow. –"No logramos salvarlo."

Clow sólo se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, demasiado aturdido por la noticia. Kerberos se recargó en su rodilla dolido por la pérdida de su compañero.

No había logrado salvarlo, pensó Clow, Ni con todo su poder había logrado preservar una de sus creaciones, una de las más queridas, la que amaba. Ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo, y la angustia de no haberle revelado lo que sentía por él. Un vacío se apoderó del corazón del mago, un hueco que jamás sería llenado por alguien más.

TBC...


	13. Capitulo 13

Titulo:Orión.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Capitulo 13.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que les resulten conocidos le pertenecen a Clamp, Marcus le pertenece a Umi y a Tsuki chan, Yue nos pertenece a Tsuki, Yami y a mi(ustedes saben a quienes me refiero chicas) jejejejejeje. A Xander nadie lo quiere, pobrecillo, hasta ahora nadie lo ha reclamado.

* * *

Clow despues de la noticia sobre el cazador, siguió en su búsqueda, algo en su corazón le decía que no podía ser del todo cierto, sin embargo les hizo creer a todos que aceptaba la muerte de su Guardián. 

Loshén sospechaba también, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo, puesto que no tenía las pruebas en ese momento, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Dos años después...

* * *

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el Concilio era inmenso, y el edificio principal era una bien conservada construcción de pilares de mármol blanco y ébano, de decoración elegante y sutil. Enormes candelabros pendían del techo, recubierto de grabados antiguos. 

La atmósfera era reconfortante a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían.

Clow Reed asistía también, acompañado de su Guardián Solar y de su amigo y alumno Xander.

La gente al verlo pasar lo detenía, pues sus habilidades era bien conocidas por todos. Clow intercambiaba algunas palabras y continuaba su camino. Kerberos saludaba de vez en cuando y permanecía al lado de su Amo. Con la mirada comenzó a curiosear entre la gente.

Había de todo un poco, desde criaturas extrañas, hasta espíritus vaporosos. Pero algo en especial llamó su atención al otro extremo del enorme salón. Una figura conocida, Kerberos frotó sus ojos con las patas, creyendo haberse equivocado. No, aún permanecía ahí la persona. De un salto se separó de Clow y a tropiezos llegó al otro extremo, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre la persona que había visto, tomándola por sorpresa y derribándola completamente.

-"?Eres Tú, eres tú¡ Lo sabía, desde que te vi sabía que eras tú!." -Kerberos mantenía aprisionado entre sus patas y con todo su peso al sorprendido personaje que había quedado en shock al reconocer a su atacante.

-"¡Kerberos!."

-"?Yue... qué alegría verte!."

Clow se abrió camino entre la multitud para ver en qué lío se había metido su Guardián. Estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando se encontró cara a cara con la persona bajo Kerberos. Su corazón ser detuvo por un instante, para luego latir con fuerza.

-"...Yue..."

El Guardián al reconocer al alto y elegante mago, sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, no pudo articular palabra alguna y las lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon en sus ojos. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

El mago salió de su trance a tiempo para sostener al inconsciente ángel. Lo levantó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar, lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama. Kerberos saltaba de felicidad y Clow tuvo que pedirle que se calmara un poco.

Acarició el rostro de Yue, sintió que sus manos temblaban al contacto con la tersa piel. El ángel lentamente abrió sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

-"Despierta pequeño, soy yo."

-"Clow... ¿no estoy soñando?..." –Yue se encontró con la cálida sonrisa del mago, y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. –"...Clow, estas aquí..."

El Guardián se lanzó a los brazos de Clow, y éste lloró con él al tiempo que lo sujetaba con cariño. Cuando ya se sintió un poco más tranquilo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del mago, empañados también.

-"Hey¿acaso ya me olvidaste?." -Kerberos reclamó atención.

-"No Kerberos, jamás podría." -Yue abrazó también a su hermano.

-"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Yue? Eres más escurridizo que la mantequilla."

-"Tu siempre hablando de comida, Kero." -Clow acarició la oreja de su león dorado.

"Estuve lejos de aquí, en la Tierra Media." –El ángel les explicó.

-"¿Qué hacías allÿ."

-"Marcus fue enviado a llevar a cabo ciertos trabajos y aprendió magia de los sabios que moran esas tierras. Yo estuve con él todo el tiempo."

El mago conocía sobre ese lugar. -"La Tierra Media es un lugar donde la magia es muy poderosa, y por ello también hay muchos peligros."

-"Si, así es."

-"Mmmm, pues a ti te sentó muy bien. Pero¿por qué cambiaste tu apariencia?." -Preguntó el león.

-"¿Eh, bueno, sólo un poco..."

Clow observó con más detenimiento a Yue, a su amado ángel de la luna. Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa abierta de color morado con un ligero grabado. Una luna de plata colgaba de su cuello. Unas botas negras y un cinturón amarrado por un lado complementaban el atuendo. Su cabello estaba cortado en dos capas, una llegaba hasta los hombros y lo demás llegaba hasta el piso, lo llevaba sujeto con una cinta de color negro.

-"Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con los Señores Elfos, tal vez sea por eso que la ropa tiene un toque de ellos."

-"Ya veo, pero ahora has vuelto."

-"No exactamente, Kerberos." – La mirada de Yue se entristeció.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, indicando que la reunión ya había dado inicio.

-"Debemos ir, hablaremos mas tarde, vamos Kero, Yue."

-"Sí." -Dijo emocionado Kerberos.

-"Pero... Clow... Yo..." -El ángel no dice más, porque Clow lo abraza y se lo lleva protectoramente bajo su capa.

Iban por uno de los largos corredores hacia el salón. Uno de los asistentes se acercó y llamó la atención a Yue.

-"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, tu Amo te ha estado buscando por todas partes."

-"¿De qué habla usted? Él es uno de mis Guardianes." -Respondió Clow al momento.

-"Perdón señor, pero éste es el Guardián del señor Walcott. Vamos, debes darte prisa, antes de que tengas más problemas." -El asistente le indicó a Yue el camino a seguir.

Yue bajó la cabeza y se separó de Clow. No se atrevía a levantar la vista, porque no deseaba que vieran sus ojos perlados de lágrimas.

-"¡Espera Yue¿A dónde vas?." -El mago trató de detenerlo.

-"Lo lamento Clow... debo irme." Y se alejó del lugar.

-"¡Yue!."

-"Clow, empezaron sin ti ¿por qué tardaste?." -Xander llegó corriendo.

-"Xander, Yue está aquí, tengo que ir por él."

-"¿En verdad, pero... ¿vino sólo?."

-"Me temo que no, hablaré de esto con Loshén, es seguro de que ese tal Marcus esté aquí."

Al llegar, ya muchos estaban reunidos y trataban diversos temas. Clow tomó asiento hasta el frente, Xander a su izquierda y Kerberos a su derecha.

Uno de los que dirigían la reunión tomó la palabra en ese momento.

-"Compañeros míos, como todos saben, Oldervan falleció mientras llevaba a cabo investigaciones en su materia dejando inconclusa su labor, ahora me complace presentarles a quien tomará su lugar en nuestro círculo de miembros. Su nombre es Marcus Walcott, alumno de nuestro compañero.

Marcus se paró al centro del lugar, Yue permanecía a su lado.

Al reconocerlo como el que se hacía llamar cazador, las opiniones no se hicieron esperar. Muchos no deseaban aceptarlo, por todos los crímenes cometidos. Otros decían que había pagado sus culpas y debían aprovechar su potencial.

-"¿Y qué me dicen de todos los que sufrieron por su culpa?." –Mencionó uno.

-"Ya todos fueron liberados y vuelto a la vida, es asunto cerrado, la espada fue destruida¿por qué continuar con el rencor?." –Refirió otro.

La discusión siguió su curso y todo parecía indicar que sería aceptado, al ver esto, Kerberos enfureció y saltó frente a Marcus antes de que Clow pudiera reaccionar.

-"¡No pueden aceptarlo, es un ladrón y secuestrador!."

-"¡Kerberos!." –Xander palideció al ver la osadía del león.

Clow se acercó a contener al Guardián y Marcus los reconoció. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"�?Qué es todo esto! Exigimos una explicación." El hechicero que presidía la reunión reclamó molesto.

-"Señores..." –Clow trató de calmar la situación. –"...Kerberos se refiere a que esta persona tiene en su poder a Mi Guardián Lunar, al que he buscado todo este tiempo."

-"¿Es eso cierto joven Walcott?." –Preguntaron.

-"Cuando yo lo encontré, agonizaba por falta de energía, si no fuera por mí, ya no existiría. Yue es ahora mi Guardián, me ha jurado lealtad."

-"Yo no lo creo." – Xander se acercó. –"Ese sujeto lo somete con un collar de restricción."

-"¿Es eso verdad?."

-"Vaya Xander, jamás creí que fueras tan insolente¿cómo te atreves a levantarme falsos?. –Marcus rió.

-"Estoy diciendo la verdad."

El dirigente en ese momento exigió. –"Entonces demuéstranos que el joven Xander está equivocado."

Marcus le ordenó a Yue que se desabrochara la camisa. Sólo traía el pendiente de plata al cuello.

-"Maldito, tu hechizaste a Yue, te haré pagar." -Kerberos amenazó.

-"¿Es acaso un reto?. De acuerdo Clow, acepto. Será una batalla entre Guardianes." Volteó a ver a Yue quien en ese momento le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

-"No, no lo es Marcus, sólo quiero que se aclaren las cosas." -Clow intentaba mantenerse sereno, no era el mejor lugar para perder la calma.

-"Déjamelo a mí Clow, yo lo haré reaccionar." Kerberos desgraciadamente no era la criatura más sensata y se lanzó al ataque, pero antes de poder tocar a Marcus, Yue se interpuso.

-"No lo hagas Kerberos, por favor." -El ángel suplicó al león dorado. –"Si intentas dañarlo tendré que luchar contra mi hermano."

-"Yue¿cómo es posible?." –El guardián del Sol no comprendía el comportamiento del otro Guardián.

-"¡Detente ya Kerberos!." -Clow le llamó con voz más severa.

Un mar de voces inundó la sala, hasta que Loshén atraído por el alboroto entró y llamó al orden.

-"Señores, daré por terminada la sesión del día de hoy, pueden retirarse."- Indicó el gran mago. –"Yue, necesito hablar contigo, en privado, espero que estés de acuerdo, joven Walcott."

-"Claro, señor." –Se apresuró a responder Marcus.

-"Clow, Xander, después hablaré con ustedes."

-"Si, como digas." -Clow sujetó a Kerberos y se retiró junto con Xander.

Ya en el despacho, Loshén interrogó al Guardián.

-"Dime pequeño¿cómo te trata Marcus?."

-"Es atento y siempre se preocupa por mí."

-"¿Eres feliz viviendo a su lado?."

-"Sí."

-"¿Por qué aceptaste ir con él? Si eres el Guardián de Clow."

-"Era necesario, tenía que salvar la vida de mi Amo a cualquier costo..."

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Clow estaba nervioso, porque no sabía que les entretenía tanto. Cuando por fin lo llamaron al despacho de Loshén, lo que escuchó no fue de su agrado. 

-"¡No es posible! Entiende que no permitiré que se vaya de nuevo."

-"No hay nada que se pueda hacer Clow. Es cierto, tu le diste la vida, y le diste también suficiente libre albedrío para que tomara sus propias decisiones. Ahora esas son las consecuencias él ya eligió servir a Walcott."

-"Pero Loshén, lo hizo para salvarme, no por deseo."

-"Entonces sólo te queda estar satisfecho, pues cumplió con la misión que le fue encomendada desde que lo creaste."

-"No puedo aceptarlo." -Clow ya se sentía desesperado.

-"Entonces, sólo hazte a la idea, las reglas en la magia a veces son inquebrantables, conoces la única forma en que Yue sea libre, pero matar a Walcott sólo para recuperarlo no es una opción que te recomiende. No si no deseas matar a Yue primero."

Clow salió molesto del despacho. Dos hechiceros entraron al verlo marcharse.

-"Loshén, cómo sucedió todo esto, y, cómo permitieron que ese sujeto llegara con el Guardián de Clow tranquilamente."

-"Siéntate Mirvan, te lo explicaré de una manera rápida." –El gran mago suspiró. Hace dos años uno de los nuestros hizo un trato con el cazador, de esa manera recuperamos la espada y fue destruida. Lo que pidió a cambio fue conservar al Guardián en su poder."

-"¿Por qué lo permitieron?."

-"Ya no había forma de romper el trato." -Dijo el otro hechicero presente. –"Loshén se enteró tiempo después y al chico ya lo habían exiliado lejos de aquí. Lo que nunca imaginamos es que sería convocado al Concilio y presentado como nuevo miembro."

-"Le dijimos a Clow que Yue había muerto, no tuvimos otra opción." –Dijo Loshén casi en un suspiro.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?."

-"Realmente no lo sé."

* * *

Clow se encontraba de camino a su habitación muy deprimido. Cerca de ahí Xander y Kerberos discutían con Yue. 

-"¡Entiendan que no puedo hacer nada!."

-"¡Claro que puedes! Mándalo al demonio y vuelve con nosotros." – Le grito Kerberos.

El ángel estaba nervioso -"Ya les dije que no es posible, por favor, déjenme ir."

-" No te irás, arreglaremos esto aquí. ¿Dónde está Marcus? Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas..." -Xander buscó con la mirada a su alrededor.

-"Es mejor que no lo provoquen." –Respondió Yue.

-"No puedo creer que lo defiendas después de todo lo que te hizo. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?."

-"Kerberos es suficiente." –Clow llegó a su lado.

Xander aprovechó la llegada de Clow, se acercó a Yue y utilizó un hechizo dejándolo inconsciente. Después teletransportó a todos a varias cuadras del lugar.

-"¡Xander que hiciste! No tienes idea de lo que esto puede provocar." –El mago gritó visiblemente preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

-"No te atrevas a reclamarme Reed ¿qué acaso no quieres recuperarlo?."

-"¡Con todo mi corazón, pero ésta no es la forma!. No podemos arreglar las cosas logrando un enfrentamiento."

Xander detuvo un carruaje y les indicó que subieran. –"¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos lejos de aquí? O piensas rechazar la oportunidad y dejarás ahí tirado a Yue."

Clow no muy de acuerdo tomó en brazos al Guardián y los siguió.

-"Bien hecho Xander." –Kerberos felicitó a su amigo.

-"Guarda silencio y sube ya." –Le regañó Clow.

* * *

Yue despertó poco después, en brazos del mago, quien le sonrió dulcemente. El Guardián se sobresaltó al darse cuenta donde se encontraba. 

-"Por favor, tienes que dejarme ir."

-"No." -El mago cerró los ojos.

-"Clow, no quiero que te lastime."

-"Duérmelo otra vez Xander, para que no diga locuras." -Kerberos sugirió muy serio.

-"Yue... permíteme tratar de solucionar esto, ven con nosotros." –Clow acarició la mejilla del ángel.

Una explosión en el camino hizo que el carruaje se detuviera abruptamente. Clow utilizó un hechizo de barrera para protegerlos del ataque.

-"El juego terminó. Les pido que dejen salir a Yue inmediatamente o tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas." –Una voz les llamó desde afuera.

-"... Marcus... Iré a quitarlo del camino." –Xander salió a enfrentarlo.

-"Voy contigo." –Kerberos le siguió.

-"¡Ustedes dos, vuelvan acá."

-"No podrán contra él. Clow..." -Dijo Yue. –"... La fantasía terminó. Es hora de que regrese a la realidad." –Abrazó nuevamente al mago y le dijo al oído. –"...Me habría gustado estar entre tus brazos y ser tuyo..."

El ángel lo besó delicadamente y salió del carruaje. Clow estaba en shock, pero salió detrás de él. Yue ya estaba al lado de Marcus.

-"Te lo diré por última vez Reed. Yue me pertenece. Yo le he dado lo que tú no te atreviste, le negaste la felicidad a tu preciado ángel. Resígnate a ello." -Marcus tomó de la cintura a Yue, levantó su barbilla y lo besó frente a todos. El Guardián sólo volteó a verlos y desapareció con Marcus.

-"Esto no está pasando, dime que no está pasando, no lo volvimos a perder¿verdad Clow?... ¿Clow?... ¡Clow¿Qué te pasa?." -Kerberos corrió hacia el mago.

Xander comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente del mago en ese momento. Al verlo ahí parado, inmóvil, trató de reanimarlo.

-"Tranquilo Kero, no te preocupes, Clow precisamente está pensando en lo que haremos."

-"Sé en donde encontrarlos." –dijo Clow sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. –"...Pero, ahora... no sé si debamos ir..."

-"¡Oh, no. Xander ayúdame¡Clow enloqueció!." -Kerberos gritó.

-"¡Qué tonterías dices Reed, Iremos por él y le daremos su merecido a ese arrogante sujeto. Entiendo como te sientes, yo también me sorprendí al verlos, pero eso no significa que todo está perdido."

-"Xander tiene razón. ¿Qué sucede contigo Clow?."

-"No sé qué haría sin ustedes. Siempre logran que conserve la esperanza." -El mago volvió a su habitual sonrisa.

-"Nunca debes perderla, para eso estamos." –Le sonrió Xander, mientras Kerberos ronroneaba pegado a la pierna de su amo.

-"Debemos volver al Concilio, necesitamos solicitar un permiso especial."

-"¿Por qué, qué vamos a hacer?." -Preguntó el Guardián.

-"Iremos a la Tierra Media."

* * *

-"¿Deseas ir?..." –El viejo mago no estaba muy seguro de concederle el permiso. 

-"Por favor Loshén, necesito encontrarlo, aclarar las cosas."

-"Deberás tener mucho cuidado y no ocasionar problemas."

-"Sólo me mantendré cerca, trataré de encontrar la forma de que vuelva con nosotros por su propia voluntad."

-"... ... Podría darte una excusa para ir... Verás, hace poco me llegaron rumores que me hacen pensar en enviar a alguien a observar como marchan las cosas. Tú podrías hacer ese trabajo."

-"Si, lo que digas."

-"Escribiré una carta a un viejo amigo. Él les dará hospedaje y te ayudará a investigar. Deberás conseguir primero quién te lleve al lugar. ...Mmmm... Creo que Sam estará en posibilidad de ayudar. Te daré instrucciones escritas para él."

-"Te lo agradezco mucho Loshén." –Clow estrechó la mano de su amigo.

-"Buena suerte Clow."

* * *

Si tienen alguna duda sobre este capítulo háganmelas saber, con gusto responderé si algo no quedó bien.

TBC...


	14. Capitulo 14

Titulo: Orión

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a Clamp, con excepcion de Yue, que fue mi regalo de 14 de Febrero, Marcus, Xander, Aram, Ariel y algunos otros por ahi, me pertenecen pero estan en custodia permanente en brazos de mis amigas jejeje.

Capitulo 14

* * *

Tres días después...

-"Bueno, chicos éste es el lugar." -Clow señaló un pequeño poblado a varios metros de donde se acababa de cerrar el portal mágico.

-"En este lugar el aire se siente extraño, pero agradable." –Mencionó Kerberos.

-"Es porque la magia aquí es más fuerte que en nuestra tierra." -le respondió Xander mientras admiraba el paisaje.

Clow se encaminó hacia la taberna del lugar. -"Iré a buscar al conocido de Loshén. Ustedes dos, no se metan en problemas."

-"¿Qué? No nos vamos a quedar, queremos ir contigo." –Gruñó Kero.

-"Ohhh, está bien... creo que es mejor que los vigile."

En la taberna no había mucho movimiento, pues aún era temprano. Clow preguntó al dueño por la persona que buscaba y le indicaron a un sujeto sentado en una esquina, comiendo tranquilamente.

El mago le pidió a sus compañeros lo esperaran sentados en una mesa y se acercó a conversar con el hombre. Después de los saludos, le entregó la carta de Loshén y el sujeto al leerla se levantó de un salto.

-"Pero claro que les ayudaré Señor Reed, será un honor. Loshén me ha hablado de usted y siempre tuve deseo de conocerlo en persona."

-"Se lo agradezco, Sam."

-"Bien, tengo dos caballos que pondré a su disposición por el tiempo que deseen."

-"Oh, no se moleste, sólo necesito que me indique el lugar a donde tenemos que ir." -Le respondió Clow cortésmente.

-"Es que sólo unos pocos conocen el camino, sin contar a sus moradores. Necesitarán de un guía y sólo pueden hacer el viaje a caballo." -El hombre llamó a un joven que acababa de entrar.

-"Oye, Hogol ¿cuándo vendrán los que se dirigen a Rivendel?."

-"Ya se han ido. Hace seis días partieron."

-"Es una lástima... tendré que buscar a alguien más."

-"Hey, Sam, sé quien va para allá en este momento. La joven que vive en las tierras pasando las colinas."

-"Es verdad, la vi hace un rato." –Respondió aliviado el sujeto.

Clow preguntó curioso. –"¿De quién se trata?."

-"Se trata de una elfo, bastante extraña y esquiva, que vive en el Este. Es callada, pero creo que aceptará ayudarles."

-"Es muy altanera y tiene una mirada que atemoriza." -Comentó Hogol.

-"¿Y usted cree que acepte?."

-"Si, pero dense prisa, o no la alcanzarán."

-"Gracias."

-"Es un placer. ¡Hogol! Dale los caballos y dile dónde se encuentra la dama."

Clow y Xander montaron y Hogol les indicó que la persona acababa de irse, les señaló el camino hacia donde la encontrarían y partieron enseguida. Kerberos se elevó sobre sus cabezas.

En poco tiempo alcanzaron un caballo de color gris y crin blanca. Una persona cubierta por una capa blanca montaba diestramente al hermoso corcel.

-"Debe ser ella." –Le dijo Clow a Xander.

-"Ha de ser muy bonita." -Sonrió el muchacho.

-"Si, los elfos son hermosos, pero reservados, así que cuida tus modales."

Los dos se acercaron y saludaron a la figura encapuchada. Esta detuvo el caballo.

-"Disculpe, mi nombre es Clow Reed y mi compañero es Xander, quisiera saber si usted podría llevarnos a Rivendel, vamos a entrevistarnos con el Señor de esas tierras."

-"... No puede ser..." –La persona se descubrió el rostro, bajando la capucha. –"...¡Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí...!"

-"�¡Yue!."

-"...Al parecer, la suerte es nuestra aliada." -Dijo el mago sorprendido.

-"Clow... ¿a qué han venido?." -El ángel los miraba con cierta reserva.

-"Le llevamos un mensaje al Señor de Rivendel."

-"No te alegra mucho vernos, por lo que me doy cuenta." -Comentó Xander.

-"No... no es eso... lo que sucede es, que nunca me imaginé encontrarlos."

-"¿Podemos viajar contigo?." –Le preguntó cariñosamente el mago.

-"Claro, síganme, el camino es un poco largo. Clow¿dejaste a Kerberos?."

-"No, está allá arriba." –Clow señaló un punto dorado que les seguía.

-"Oh."

Kerberos descendió al ver que su Amo le llamaba. Su sorpresa fue enorme al saber que Yue estaba con ellos. Después de que el ángel se limpió el rostro de los lengüetazos del león y volvió a subir al caballo, reanudaron la marcha.

-"¿Y por qué no vuelas en lugar de ir a caballo?." -Preguntó Xander.

-"Sí¿desde cuándo te gusta la equitación?." –Dijo Kerberos que caminaba a un lado del grupo.

-"Es que... es más fácil así, que explicar cómo es que una criatura mágica ronde por ahí sin su dueño. De esta forma puedo hacerme pasar por un elfo. Y además yo no conozco el camino completamente, pero el caballo sí."

-"Me doy cuenta de que es uno de los ejemplares que los elfos usan." -Dijo Clow.

-"¡Oh! Acabo de recordar algo muy gracioso." -Interrumpió Kerberos. –"El hombre en la taberna dijo que buscáramos a una joven elfo, muy bonita, pero muy seria. Pensó que eras mujer ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Y nos dijo que eras muy sangrona y extraña."

-"¿Qué estás diciendo Kerberos?." -Yue lo miraba visiblemente ofendido.

-"Es verdad, nos dijo que ella podría llevarnos a Rivendel." -Xander no contenía la risa.

Yue apenado no dijo más y se adelantó varios metros.

-"Bien hecho, Kerberos, Xander." -Clow les recriminó y los dejó para alcanzar al Guardián.

-"Oh, no aguanta nada." –Dijo el león, y después los dos echaron a reír.

-"Tendrás que disculparlos Yue, ya sabes cómo son." –Clow mencionó al estar al lado del ángel.

El Guardián respondió más calmado -"... Sí, ya extrañaba las burlas de Kerberos."

-"¿Y a qué te diriges a Rivendel?."

-"Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, cuando no acompaño a Marcus. A él no le agrada dejarme solo. Y los elfos cuidan de mí, son muy amables."

-"¿Dónde se encuentra Marcus ahora?." –Preguntó Clow interesado.

-"No lo sé con exactitud, al parecer se reuniría con magos de las tierras bajas. Es por ello que no puedo acompañarlo."

-"¿Eso te molesta?."

-"No, prefiero quedarme con los elfos, lo que me preocupa es que al no estar presente, no puedo conocer sus movimientos."

Clow estudiaba el rostro de su ángel.

Recorrieron la mayor parte del camino conversando de cosas sin importancia. Sólo se detuvieron una vez, para que comieran, aunque Yue sólo los observó.

Casi salían de un bosque cuando una voz los sobresaltó.

-"¡Alto forasteros! Más allá de estos bosques se extienden tierras vedadas para los desconocidos."

Clow, Xander y Kerberos se quedaron inmóviles, pero Yue se adelantó.

-"Sal de una buena vez y deja de asustar a mis acompañantes." –Le gritó Yue.

-"Pero mira nada más¡si nuestra luna está de regreso! Que alegría volverte a ver."

De entre las ramas de un árbol cercano descendió un elfo, con arco y flechas en mano. De cabello oscuro, vestía a la usanza común, sólo una capa de color entre gris y verde le identificaba como centinela.

-"Hola Aram, gusto en saludarte." –Dijo Yue en tono de burla.

-"¿Quiénes son los que te acompañan?. –preguntó el elfo mientras guardaba sus flechas.

-"Vienen del otro lado del Portal, visitarán a tu Señor."

-"Mmmm, ya veo, en ese caso les acompañaré." –El elfo silbó y un caballo de color café apareció de entre los árboles, Aram montó rápidamente y emprendieron la marcha.

-"Tendrán que disculpar lo de hace un momento, pero debo detener a todo el que pretende cruzar nuestras fronteras."

-"Descuida, lo entendemos perfectamente." –Respondió Clow.

Xander muy intrigado preguntó. -"Oye¿y no tendrás problemas si abandonas tu lugar?."

-"No he dejado sin vigilancia, otros están conmigo." –Respondió alegremente Aram.

-"Yo no vi a nadie." –Dijo Kero.

-"Tampoco me habías visto a mí."

-"Es cierto..."

Llegaron a un río donde el elfo les recomendó tener cuidado. Cruzaron a caballo y después continuaron por un angosto sendero que subía entre las paredes de un acantilado. Del otro lado se encontraba un valle protegido por enormes murallas de roca y alimentado por una cascada. Aram se detuvo y dio la vuelta.

-"Bienvenidos a Rivendel." –les dijo solemnemente.

Xander y Kero observaban boquiabiertos, Clow estaba maravillado ante la belleza del paisaje.

-"Debemos darnos prisa." –dijo Yue. –"Comienza a declinar el día."

Al entrar a la hermosa ciudad que parecía crecer o estar grabada en la roca, fueron recibidos por los guardias, pero unas palabras del elfo bastaron para que les dejaran pasar sin problemas. En una pequeña plaza circular rodeada de caminos y escaleras, desmontaron y les dieron la bienvenida.

-"Las estrellas danzarán esta noche, nuestra luna ha vuelto." –Le dijo uno de ellos, que vestía una larga túnica de color blanco y grabados en verde esmeralda.

-"Me alegra estar aquí." –Respondió Yue con una reverencia. –"Me acompañan unas personas que desean hablar con tu Señor." – El ángel los presentó apropiadamente y fueron bien recibidos.

-"Lamento decirles que en este momento no podrán entrevistarse con él. De cualquier forma les mostraré dónde pueden descansar, síganme por favor."

Clow y compañía fueron llevados a unas cómodas habitaciones. Después de instalarse, Clow preguntó por Yue, que ya no los acompañaba.

-"El debe estar en su casa, tomando un descanso también, puede buscarlo si lo desea, sólo siga por este camino y suba las escaleras." –Le respondió el elfo señalando el lugar.

Clow dejó a sus amigos que decidieron tomar una siesta. Siguió las indicaciones y llegó a una construcción que estaba bastante elevada, de color blanco y con finos grabados en las paredes. Tocó a la puerta, pero al ver que nadie le respondía se animó a entrar.

El mago entró llamando, pero no hubo respuesta, llegó a una habitación bastante acogedora y amplia. De una puerta contigua escuchó el sonido de agua.

Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando de la puerta salió Yue cubierto con una bata.

El susto de ambos fue grande.

Clow, sin explicárselo, sintió subir el rubor a su rostro. Yue sin embargo, sonrió a l ver que el mago se quedaba sin palabras.

-"¿Necesitas algo Clow?." –preguntó el ángel.

-"¿Eh?." –Clow estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al tener frente a frente el objeto de sus deseos.

-"Que si necesitas algo." –repitió Yue con aire inocente.

-"Ahhh..." – A Clow le estaba costando trabajo pensar en una buena excusa para haber entrado de esa forma, se sentía como un chiquillo pillado en alguna travesura.

-"... ... Sólo vine a platicar contigo... ... en vista de que desapareciste sin decir nada..." –Clow se dio la vuelta simulando admirar su alrededor.

-"Lo lamento, pero tenía un enorme deseo de quitarme esa ropa sucia y de un buen baño. Antes de encontrarlos llevaba un día entero de camino." -Yue aprovechó para buscar su ropa limpia en un armario cercano.

Clow observó de reojo lo que hacía Yue, trató de apartar su vista, pero alguna loca idea en su cabeza lo hizo tratar de espiar. Para su mala suerte, el ángel se dirigió a la puerta del baño y le pidió lo disculpara un momento.

El mago se recriminó a sí mismo. –"Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo..."

-"¿Dijiste algo?." -Yue llamó desde adentro.

-"¡Ah, no... no es nada!."

-"Bueno, si lo deseas en la sala estarás más cómodo que ahí parado." -Yue salió vestido con un ligero traje de color blanco que a Clow le hizo recordar el anterior Yue. El único adorno que llevaba era la luna de plata.

¿Y eso?" –Clow preguntó dirigiéndose a la luna de Yue.

-"Esto..." –Yue la señaló. –"...Es mi otro tesoro."

-"¿Tu otro tesoro?."

-"El arete me lo regalaste tú, y esta luna me la regaló Marcus." El Guardián sonrió.

Clow sintió una daga en su pecho. -"Le tiene aprecio a Marcus..." - pensó.

El mago se sentó junto a una pequeña mesa, Yue se acercó y le ofreció una bandeja con fruta.

-"¿Buscabas hablar de algo en especial Clow?."

-"Sí, hay muchas cosas que deseo saber, sobretodo que has hecho en estos dos años, pero hay algo que me interesa saber en primer lugar. Quiero que me expliques lo que me dijiste en el carruaje."

La mirada de Yue se detuvo sobre el rostro del mago, para después desviarse con incomodidad hacia la ventana. –"... Yo... no deseo hablar de eso..." El ángel se acercó a la ventana, tratando de salir de la situación.

-"Pero debes decirme." –Clow se aproximó a él, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la ventana.

-"...Lo dije sin pensar... jamás pensé volver a verte..."

-"Mentira, lo dijiste con algún motivo. Habla ahora." –El mago no dejaba de buscar la mirada del ángel.

-"...No tengo más que decir..." -Yue dio la vuelta y extendió sus alas para escapar por la única salida cercana, pero Clow no le dio tiempo y lo sujetó de la cintura haciéndolo retroceder.

-"¡Suéltame!."

-"No, no vas a huir, tendrás que explicarme." –Clow trató de no lastimar sus alas, pero Yue intentaba liberarse.

-"¡Tú jamás me dijiste la verdad, de lo que sentías por mí!." –Yue le respondió desafiante.

Clow desconoció ese tono de voz, y las palabras lo dejaron frío. Yue intentó aprovechar la distracción, pero El mago reaccionó a tiempo y lo sujetó contra el suelo.

-"¿Es eso...?." –le dio vuelta y lo sujetó de las muñecas. –"Entonces te lo diré. Nunca lo hice porque tenía miedo, y sé que suena absurdo, como el poderoso mago que soy, pero es la verdad, el miedo a tu rechazo me hizo cometer el error más grande de mi vida."

Tomó aire y continuó. –"Y sé que jamás podré reclamarte el que me odies, porque tienes toda la razón en hacerlo."

El mago disminuyó la presión sobre Yueéste estaba serio, pero ya no se movía.

-"Ahora explícame por qué lo dijiste Yue¿es acaso tu forma de vengarte?."

-"¿Crees que deseo vengarme de ti? Clow¿me crees capaz de eso?. Si me hubieran pedido dar la vida por ti, lo habría hecho." –Los ojos del ángel estaban empañados en lágrimas.

Clow al ver la reacción de su amado Guardián, comprendió la barbaridad que acababa de decir. –"Perdóname Yue, habla la desesperación por mí, no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta."

-"Yo... te dije la verdad... yo sólo deseaba estar en tus brazos, contigo... y jamás pensé volverte a ver."

-"Mi ángel, te hice mucho daño, no podré perdonármelo." Clow se retiró completamente, sentándose a un lado del Guardián. –"Te entregué en manos de ese hombre."

-"No es verdad, si estoy aquí, es porque yo lo decidí. Además logré hacer algo bueno. Tu estás a salvo, los magos volvieron a la vida, el cazador renunció y la espada fue destruida."

-"Yue... eso no es..."

El ángel no le dejó continuar. Cubrió los labios del mago con los suyos en un cálido beso.

-"Por favor, Clow, no más sentimientos de culpa, o no podré seguir."

-"Tienes razón, es tiempo de solucionar las cosas."

-"Sólo algunas, no se puede corregir el pasado."

-"¿Me permitirás corregir lo nuestro?."

-"No es posible. Le pertenezco a Marcus y no lo puedo cambiar. Cuando él regrese estaré a su lado. Te suplico no intentes evitarlo."

-"Yue..."

-"No es tan malo. Con el tiempo me he acostumbrado, y este lugar es hermoso."

Mientras hablaban se escuchó sonar una campana..

-"Es hora, tengo que salir."

-"Pero Yue, aún no terminamos."

-"No tengo más que decir sobre el tema, ya quedó en el pasado."

Yue salió sin decir más. Clow permaneció unos minutos pensando y después se dirigió a su habitación. A medio camino observó movimiento en la plaza principal. Trataba de distinguir quienes eran los que formaban la comitiva recién llegada. Entre ellos se encontraba un elfo de largo cabello color castaño, al descender del caballo se perdió entre la multitud.

El mago continuó su paseo encontrándose eventualmente con algún elfo que lo saludaba con una reverencia. Decidió por fin ir a ver qué hacían Xander y Kero, cuando fue interceptado por un guardia que lo llevó a las habitaciones principales. Le dejó frente a una puerta de madera y se retiró.

Clow tocó a la puerta y al recibir permiso entró. El elfo que había visto antes estaba ahí, sentado en una terraza, conversando con Yue. Al ver la llegada del mago el Guardián se despidió y salió silenciosamente.

-"Pase Señor Reed, mi nombre es Elrond, me dijeron que desea hablar conmigo."

-"Le traigo un mensaje de Loshén, Señor, y una petición." –Clow le entregó la carta.

Mientras Elrond leía, Clow lo observaba discretamente. Era alto y delgado, pero fuerte, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros sujeto en una media cola. Una delgada tiara de plata adornaba su frente. Vestía una fina camisa de seda y un saco de bordado en verde y plata. Pantalón color claro y botas altas de piel.

-"Mi buen amigo Loshén." –dijo por fin Elrond. –"Señor Reed, por lo que me dice esta carta, puedo deducir cuál es su petición, independientemente de la labor que le ha encomendado."

El elfo tocó una campanilla de cristal y un sirviente les trajo dos copas que llenó de un líquido color oro. –"La razón principal de su presencia aquí es Yue¿o me equivoco?."

-"Está en lo cierto, he venido por Yue." -Clow probó la bebida, era simplemente deliciosa.

-"Estoy al tanto de la situación, Reed. Yue me ha contado una parte y la otra la conocí por Loshén. Lo mantengo informado, pero aún así parece dudar de mí."

El mago se quedó mudo al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso Loshén supo todo el tiempo que Yue no había muerto¿Por qué le hicieron creer entonces que así era?

-" No... no entiendo¿a qué se refiere?."

-"Yue ha permanecido con nosotros por dos años. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me sorprendí tanto, no imaginaba cómo uno de los nuestros se encontraba tan lejos de casa. Platiqué con Marcus y me contó la verdad. Lo admiro en verdad Reed, por darle vida a un ser tan hermoso.

Al principio pensé que la situación de Yue no debía seguir, pero Marcus lo trata con cariño, no encontré motivo para intervenir y es por eso que los dos viven con nosotros."

-"Yue al principio tenía mucha tristeza en el corazón, y poco a poco ha recuperado su sonrisa. Ahora usted lo encuentra y desea llevárselo de vuelta a lo que lo aprisionaba."

-"Yue no es un prisionero."

-"Es su Guardián, su esclavo en cierta forma."

-"También lo es de Marcus."

-"Señor Reed¿ha tenido la oportunidad de estar con Yue?. En este lugar ha madurado, adquirido independencia y libertad. Si Marcus lo considerara sólo como su Guardián, no lo dejaría aquí mientras viaja enfrentando peligros."

-"Lo que me quiere decir es que yo lo tenía como esclavo." –Clow no estaba muy satisfecho con la conversación.

-"No, con usted creció y se desarrolló, pero lo mantenía bajo su tutela. No me malinterprete, usted es bienvenido en mi reino y puede permanecer el tiempo que desee. Si Yue quisiera volver a su antiguo hogar no se lo impediré."

-"Comprendo, y se lo agradezco." –respondió Clow.

-"Le recomiendo que lo observe y después decida. Yue es como un miembro de la familia, y es un ávido estudiante. Le agrada conversar por horas conmigo sobre la historia antigua. Me reconforta enormemente el que un joven esté tan interesado en escuchar las historias de un viejo."

"Señor Reed, será un placer tenerle como mi invitado. Por la noche habrá una celebración, me gustaría conocer a sus amigos."

"Gracias, con gusto los presentaré. Me retiro con su permiso."

* * *

oOo

Xander y Kero rondaban por ahí, Uno en busca de algo interesante, otro en busca de algo que engullir.

Xander se detuvo frente a unas jóvenes que trabajaban en bordar telas, cuando menos lo pensó, Kero había desaparecido.

De repente se escuchó un grito y varias voces llamando. "Oh, oh... eso suena a Kerberos..." -Xander pensó, y se dirigió al origen del ruido.

Alcanzó a ver a varios elfos tras el enorme león dorado, que llevaba una enorme pieza de algo en el hocico. No había llegado hasta el lugar, cuando el león fue cercado por un grupo de arqueros. Kerberos se detuvo en seco y no pudo decir nada a su favor.

Repentinamente Yue descendió junto a Kero, calmando los ánimos. y tratando de controlar la situación.

"¿Lo conoces Yue-le preguntaron los arqueros.

"Lamentablemente si..." - respondió fastidiado el ángel. "Descuiden no volverá a causar problemas."

Los elfos se retiraron, y Xander llegó a tiempo para ver la mirada asesina que le regalaba Yue a su hermano.

"Xander, es mejor que lo vigiles, la próxima vez no estaré tan cerca para salvarlo de convertirse en alfombra."

"¡A quien le dices alfombra" -Kero deseaba clavar sus dientes en cierto angelito.

"Si no te preocupes Yue, yo me encargo..." Xander sujetó al león antes de que se metiera en mas problemas.

TBC...

Feliz 14 de Febreroooooo!


	15. Capitulo 15

Historia: Orion

Autor: TenshiHikaru

Capitulo 15.

Bueno, aqui ando de nuevo, espero que este capitulo les guste, y no sean malos, dejen reviews, que son el alimento de los escritores. Se que no escribo muy bien, pero intento mejorar. En fin, aqui les dejo el capitulo 15 de esta medio loca idea mia.

En proximos capitulos agradecere a todos los que me escriben, es que ahorita no traigo la lista, pero les aseguro que los tengo a todos en muy alta estima

* * *

Al caer la noche la ciudad entera se ilumina con una luz que parece provenir de todas las cosas. Se prepara una gran fiesta.

La comida es abundante, con gran variedad de extraños majares traídos de todos los rincones del mundo.

Todos vestían sus mejores galas y la música llenaba el ambiente.

Clow , Xander y Kero estaban en los lugares de honor, a la derecha de los asientos principales.

Elrond apareció bajando una escalera, seguido de una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y encantadores ojos azules. Y venía del brazo de Yue.

"Hey Xander¿Ya viste a la chica?" .Kero le dio un codazo.

"Que bonita es pero... �¡porque esta con Yue!"-El chico estaba furioso.

"Ya te ganó Xander , je, je, je." -el león estaba divertido.

"¡Bah! Cállate."

"Ustedes dos compórtense." -Clow se levantó y saludó a Elrond cuando se acercó a ellos.

"El es Xander, y mi guardián Kerberos." -les presentó el mago.

"Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Elrond y ella es Ariel, a Yue ya lo conocen."

"Mucho gusto." -respondieron los dos con una reverencia, y Xander no le quitaba la vista a la joven.

"Ya que estamos todos presentes... ¡que dé inicio la fiesta!" - ordenó Elrond.

A todos les sirvieron enormes bandejas, con diferentes platillos. Kerberos estaba mas que feliz con tanta comida a su alcance.

Xander también demostró tener buen apetito, y casi podía competir con el león alado.

Yue estaba sentado frente a ellos, y a su izquierda se encontraba Ariel.

Un joven se acerca y les sirve un exquisito vino, en copas de plata. Cuando el ángel vio que le servían a Kero, le advirtió a Clow.

"Clow, no permitas que Kero lo beba."

"¿Porque no? si tú puedes yo también." -gruñó Kerberos.

"¿Porque no debe?" -preguntó Xander.

"En nosotros... tiene... un efecto diferente. Es mejor no averiguar cómo reaccionaría." -respondió el ángel.

"Es por eso que Yue bebe otra cosa." -Aclaró Aram, sentándose con ellos.

En efecto, a Yue no le sirvieron vino, en su lugar trajeron una jarra de cristal con una bebida clara como el agua, pero aromática y refrescante.

La joven Ariel tomó la jarra y sirvió en la copa de Yue.

"Oye¿y porque te sirve ella?" -reclamó Xander, y antes de que Yue pudiera responder, se le adelantó su amigo.

"Eso es porque no confía en nosotros. Pero algún día admitirá que fue divertido lo de aquella vez." -rió el Elfo.

"Sólo fue divertido para ti Aram." Yue le dio un trago a su copa.

"Vamos, la pasamos bien todos, tú reías a más no poder."

"�¿Yue riendo a carcajadas! vaya , eso es algo que sólo creeré cuando lo vea." -dijo Kero, mientras masticaba un bocado.

"Lamento desilusionarte." -Yue dirigió una mirada sarcástica a su hermano.

"Y no sólo eso..." continuó el elfo.

"Suficiente Aram." -Yue le cortó.

"...Debieron escucharlo cantar..."

"�¡Aram!" -Yue casi salta de su asiento.

"�¿Yue cantando!" -Ahora sí que ni Clow se lo creía. El pobre Yue estaba más que avergonzado.

"Es cierto, Yue es dueño de una melodiosa voz, es una pena que nos prive de escucharla."- mencionó Elrond haciendo sonrojar aún mas al ángel.

"...Yo..." el ángel no sabía que responder. Clow lo observaba con ternura.

"Ya cantará en otra ocasión. yo deseo bailar. ¿me acompañas Yue? Ariel se levantó y se llevó al confundido ángel sin que pudiera defenderse.

Pronto estaban siguiendo el ritmo de una suave melodía.

"Xander, pellízcame, debo estar soñando." -Kerberos no podía dar crédito a lo de esa noche.

"Estamos soñando compañero." - le respondió el chico. -"¡ahhhh! iré a bailar también!."

Elrond observaba satisfecho la expresión de sus invitados, pero sobretodo la del mago. Sorprendido y emocionado.

Yue había cambiado bastante, ahora era mucho más expresivo, seguro de sí mismo. Tal vez un poco más alto... su rostro reflejaba madurez, sin perder ese aire de inocencia y sin contar su belleza. Todo el entorno se concentraba en hacerlo más hermoso, más atrayente. Clow sentía que a cada minuto lo amaba con mayor fuerza.

Kero golpeó sin querer al mago, al pasar por detrás y lo sacó de su trance.

Yue y Ariel regresaban a sus lugares, Xander era disputado para la siguiente pieza de baile.

"Gracias por acompañarme Yue." -Ariel tomó asiento.

"Fue un placer." Yue acabó con el contenido de su copa y se dedicó a observar a los bailarines en la pista.

La fiesta siguió su rumbo. Elrond y Ariel se retiraron poco después. Xander y Kero estaban agotados, pero felices por toda la comida y bebida. sin mencionar que Xander había bailado con casi todas las chicas del lugar.

"Yue¿a que hora termina la fiesta?" -preguntó el león.

"Tal vez mañana, pasarán toda la noche cantando y bebiendo, hasta que las estrellas se vayan a dormir."

"Nosotros nos retiramos ya, es suficiente para una noche." -Clow se levantó y se despidió, al igual que sus compañeros.

De camino a sus habitaciones Kero no dejaba de reír.

"Suficiente Kero, habla ya. ¿de que te ríes?" -Xander trataba de saber el motivo de la repentina alegría del león.

"Si, Kero, parece que estuvieras ebrio, y no probaste el licor." - dijo Clow.

" Ja, ja, ja, ja, ... yo no... pero... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Yue si..."

"No es cierto." -dijo el mago.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿recuerdan cuando se levantó a bailar? pues en ese momento cambié las copas, y no se dio cuenta... ja, ja, ja, ja. " Kero no dejaba de reír.

"No está bien lo que hiciste Kerberos, no sabes como le puede afectar." -Clow le reclamó.

"Lo peor que puede pasar... es que no nos deje dormir con sus aullidos y despierte con dolor de cabeza... ja, ja, ja, ja."

"Xander, lleva a Kero a su habitación, arreglaré cuentas con él después. Iré a buscar a Yue."

Clow regresó al lugar de la fiesta, pero Yue ya no estaba ahí . le dijeron que había salido acompañado de Aram. Eso no lo dejó tranquilo y fue a buscarlos.

Los encontró en las afueras, caminando tranquilamente.

"Aram... ¿Yue esta bien?" - preguntó Clow, al ver que el ángel se recargaba en el hombro de su amigo.

"Si, sólo necesitaba alejarse del ruido. Creo que se excedió un poco en la bebida." - le respondió el elfo.

"Me quedaré con él y lo acompañaré de regreso" - Clow se acercó a ellos.

"De acuerdo, volveré a la fiesta. Buenas noches Isil."

"Buenas noches Aram." - respondió Yue sin mirarlo y se sentó en el pasto.

"¿Isil? " el mago se sentó a su lado. "¿porque te llamó así ?"

"Es por que Ariel me llama así, o Elemmírë." -respondió el ángel, volteando a verlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien Yue?"- volvió a preguntar el mago.

"Si, descuida, se me pasará pronto. No comprendo porque me afectó."

"Yue...Kero cambió el vino..."

"Sabía que ni aquí podría librarme de sus bromas." -dijo Yue.

"Lo lamento. debí vigilarlo mejor."

"Descuida Clow, está bien."

"Te quedan bien esos nombres..." -le dijo Clow.

"¿Eh?" el ángel sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

"Mejor regresemos, se hace tarde." -Yue se levantó, pero perdió el equilibrio, afortunadamente cayó en los brazos que Clow gentilmente le ofreció.

Clow lo pensó mejor y decidió levantarlo en brazos.

"¡Clow¿que haces?"

"Te llevo de regreso."

Yue no rechazó el gesto, se abrazó al cuello de Clow y aceptó que lo llevaran tan confortablemente. Clow volteaba de vez en cuando, a deleitarse con el rostro de su ángel, suavemente recargado en su hombro.

De pronto llegó a sus oídos una tonada, el murmullo de una canción, una hermosa voz de ensueño. Yue cantaba a su oído, dulcemente, cada palabra era como una caricia, sólo para él. Clow estaba como hechizado, disfrutando de la voz del ángel, hasta que terminó la canción.

"Eso fue hermoso..." le dijo el mago en un susurro.

" Es una canción que le escuché a la Dama Arwen una vez."

"No solo la canción, tu voz, Yue, es preciosa." -le dijo Clow.

"Gracias... lo sé..." - respondió el ángel, recargándose en el mago.

"Mmm veo que el licor te hace vanidoso." -sonrió Clow mientras llegaban a las habitaciones de Yue y entraban.

"Y... también alegre... y exigente... y vulnerable..." -dijo Yue con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Clow se sorprendió por el tono en que dijo eso ultimo, deseando haber escuchado bien. Depositó al ángel sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Clow... si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer tu sueño realidad por una noche¿ lo harías?"

"¿Porque me lo preguntas?" Clow estaba más que intrigado por el comportamiento del ángel.

"Primero respóndeme."

"Si, lo haría."

Yue se acerco lentamente a los labios de Clow...la respiración de Clow se agitó

"...Yue..."

"Entonces cumple tus sueños y los míos..."

Clow acaricio el cabello de Yue, y lo beso suavemente. Yue sintió que su corazón era reparado lentamente...

El mago posó sus manos sobre el pecho del ángel, haciéndolo retroceder...Y se recostó sobre él, sonriendo levemente. Yue rodeó el cuello de Clow, éste movió levemente el cuello.

"Sabes los viajes a caballo cansan bastante."

"Tal vez un masaje..."- Yue comenzó con lentos movimientos a acariciar el cuello de Clow.

"¿Un masaje? ese no es mi sueño... es una ilusión pero no es mi verdadero sueño."- dijo retirando las manos de Yue de su cuello y besándolas.

"...Clow..." - Yue se sonrojó levemente. – "Yo... quiero que cumplas mi sueño..."

"Si cumplo el tuyo... el mío se cumplirá... pero que pasara si resulta que no es tu sueño...si estas equivoca..." - Yue cubrió los labios de Clow y desabrochó lentamente la camisa del mago.

Clow acarició el cabello del ángel, mientras Yue se encontraba desamarrando el de Clow.

El mago retiró su propia ropa, mientras Yue retiraba la luna de su cuello...la miró por un momento, sonrió levemente, cerro sus ojos, y la dejó en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba su lado. -"Marcus... en verdad te aprecio pero... él es algo más para mi... no puedo olvidarlo, ni podré... te aprecio... pero no te amo."

"¿En quien piensas?- Clow sujetó la cintura de Yue, éste pareció sorprendido. –"¿te pasa algo?."

"No, en absoluto- dijo Yue brindándole una linda sonrisa, que fue borrada por sorpresa al observar a un Clow mirándolo burlón. -¿cómo?...no me di cuenta."

"Lo sé." -Clow se encontraba detrás de Yue y abrazándolo. –"Por eso te pregunto en quién pensabas. ¿En Marcus?."

"...Él no tiene nada que ver."

"¿Estás seguro?."

"¿Celoso?." -Yue dijo sarcásticamente.

"Probablemente".

"¡Clow!."

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¿ que? es solo la verdad." -Dijo Clow.

Yue sonrió.

"¿Y que parte de ti conoceré a fondo Yue?-preguntó Clow mientras brindaba al Guardián suaves y cálidos besos.

"La parte más oscura de mi alma." Dijo besándolo apasionadamente. Clow se sonrojó sorprendido, pero no le desagradó el beso naturalmente.

* * *

Yue descansaba sobre el pecho de su amante, con sus dedos acariciaba la piel del mago.

Clow abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentir las caricias, sonrió y lo abrazó acercándolo más.

"Buenos días mi ángel ¿hace mucho que despertaste?."

"No, hace un momento." -Yue besó el cuello de su pareja.

El mago estaba maravillado por la noche que habían pasado, pero también se sintió con una sombra de preocupación. Yue lo notó.

"¿Qué sucede Clow?" –El Guardián buscó su mirada.

" ...Yue... no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.."

"¿Culpable¿Porque¿te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?" -el ángel se alejó sentándose en la cama.

"NO, eso nunca. Me siento culpable por aprovecharme de la situación. Yue, estabas bajo los efectos del vino y yo..."

"¿Eso te preocupa? Olvídalo." -Yue sonrió y se acercó al rostro de Clow.

"No puedo, me aproveché de ti."

"Eso no es verdad. Clow ojalá me perdones. " -dijo Yue.

"¿Perdonar... perdonar que?"

"Tu no te aprovechaste, Yo me aproveché de ti."

"Eso no es posible, porque yo no tomé tanto como..."

"Clow... jamás probé el vino." sonrió el ángel.

El rostro de Clow pasó de la incertidumbre a la sorpresa y adquirió un tono rojo.

"¿Y como explicas el que te viera con Aram, y me dijera que te sentías mal?"

"A ese elfo le encantan las bromas, sólo me siguió la corriente." Yue besó al mago.

"¿Y cuando Aram se despidió de ti y ni siquiera volteabas?"

" Es que trataba de controlarme, no podía contener la risa." Yue rozó los labios de Clow con los suyos.

"Pero... yo te vi tomar, cuando regresaste..."

"Cuando regresé del baile, Ariel notó que mi copa no estaba y la cambió por la suya, ella tampoco bebe licor. ¿Podrás perdonarme?" -El ángel lo miraba con inocencia.

Clow lo tomó por sorpresa y lo aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas. -"No lo sé..." -Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho. –"...déjame pensarlo... mientras cobro venganza..."

"Oh... por favor sé gentil." -Yue sonrió.

"¿Gentil? pequeño mentiroso, estuve preocupado." -Clow lo besó mientras le acariciaba.

"Yo no te vi preocupado anoche, más bien... ¿ansioso?" -el ángel lo miraba pícaramente y no contuvo la risa al ver completamente avergonzado a Clow.

"Tú... ángel tramposo..." Clow bajó sus manos, y con ligeros movimientos acariciaba la cintura de Yue.

"No, piedad, tengo cosquillas."

"¿Ah si? Pues vaya que han sucedido muchas cosas en dos días, He descubierto muchas facetas de ti, te vi bailar, te escuché cantar, tuve una apasionada noche, caí en tu trampa, y ahora sé que tienes cosquillas... y te escucharé reír." - Clow sonrió malévolamente.

"No, te lo advierto Clow, no lo hagas."

"Oh ¿que me harás hermoso ángel?"

"O... tendré que rogar..." Yue acariciaba seductoramente a Clow y éste siguió el juego volviéndose a besar bajo las sábanas.

* * *

oOo

Ya era muy de mañana cuando Clow regresó a sus habitaciones. Al entrar, Kero fue el primero en acercarse.

"Clow, yo en verdad lo siento, prometo portarme bien, en serio, pero no me pidas que me disculpe con Yue..." el león rogó en las piernas de su amo.

"...Ve a jugar afuera, Kero, y no te metas en problemas." -El mago acarició al sorprendido león que había esperado una tormenta sobre su cabeza por haber molestado a Yue. Decidió no tentar su suerte y salió antes de que el mago cambiara de parecer.

"Lo veo y no lo creo." -Xander salió de la habitación contigua. -"Pensé que lo ibas a convertir en carta, o a sellar por un tiempo por lo de anoche."

"No he olvidado lo que hizo, le daré un castigo , pero no en este momento." -Respondió Clow, dejándose caer en la cama.

"Oh no, por supuesto que no. Nada en este mundo o en el otro hará que borres esa enorme sonrisa de tu rostro. Ni siquiera 100 Keros persiguiendo a Yue." -rió Xander.

"No se de que hablas, no estoy sonriendo."

"Ajá... ¿puedo preguntar si has dormido algo? porque puedo apostar toda mi magia a que sé con quien estuviste."

"Xander¿quieres callarte? déjame en paz con tus indiscreciones." -Clow cerró los ojos.

"Mmm todo resultó bien con Yue... mejor de lo que creo." Xander se recargó en el marco de la puerta. -"Y no quieres que interrumpa tus bellos pensamientos."

"Xander..."

"Si es lo que imagino... ¡auch!" - el chico fue golpeado con fuerza por una almohada. " ya, ya, de acuerdo. me voy, cuando no duermes eres insoportable. El desayuno está en la mesa."

Clow se quedó sólo finalmente, pensaba en lo último que había sucedido entre Yue y él.

_Clow disfrutaba del suave roce de la piel de su ángel. El mago grababa cada sensación en su cuerpo, sólo sintiendo. _

Tocó con la yema de su dedo índice sus labios, y continuó con elinolvidable recuerdo...)

_El apuesto mago estaba perdido en su paraíso personal cuando alguien abrió la puerta._

_Poco faltó para que cayera de la cama por la sorpresa. Yue sonrió y lo tranquilizó. Dos chicas entraron y saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, luego prepararon el cuarto de baño y salieron sin decir palabra._

_-"Me siento como un jovencito." -dijo Clow._

_-"Tranquilo Clow, ellos no dicen nada. no se meten en la vida de los demás. Y si te sientes como un joven, es probable , porque en Rivendel nadie envejece." - Yue se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Sólo su largo cabello lo cubría, descendiendo en cascada por su espalda._

_-"Voy a darme un baño. ¿quieres acompañarme?." -Yue lo miraba con malicia._

_Clow sonrió._

TBC...

Dudas, comentarios, Fans de algun personaje, por favor dejen review, gracias.


	16. Capitulo 16

Titulo: Orion.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Capitulo 16.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que resuelva las dudas de mi amiga Karin. ¿es mucho pedir que dejen reviews? necesito saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, o si quieren que ya deje de molestar y me dedique a otra cosa. jejeje, agradezco de todo corazón a los que se han tomado la molestia de escribir su opinion. 

En fin, los dejo con este capitulo.

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos me pertenece, son de Clamp, yo solo los invité a jugar con mis personajes, bueno, Yue esta en mi casa, va a pasar las vacaciones conmigo jejejeje, prometo portarme bien ok?.

* * *

Al atardecer, un poco antes de la cena, Elrond estaba en su biblioteca, buscando entre sus innumerables libros. 

"Deberían estar por aquí…"

Una voz desde la puerta lo llamó.

"Lord Elrond, el Señor Reed desea verlo."

"Hazlo pasar." - dijo a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Clow se asomó un poco apenado. –"Perdone, si usted está ocupado, volveré después."

"No, no, adelante, siéntese y acompáñeme con una copa de licor. Estaba buscando unos libros sobre artefactos mágicos, pero me temo que se han perdido, tendré que pedir que me faciliten una copia de ellos."

Los dos se acomodaron en los sillones, conversando tranquilamente. Ni bien había pasado media hora cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta.

"Puedes pasar." Dijo Elrond, como si supiera quien estaba en la entrada.

"Lord Elrond, vengo a devolverle el libro que me prestó." -Yue se acercó al elfo y se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo, Clow le sonrió tranquilamente.

"Ah, pequeño, déjalo sobre el escritorio y ven a acompañarnos."

"Gracias." El Guardián se sentó junto a ellos.

"Entonces para todo se tiene un registro." Clow siguió la conversación de momentos atrás.

"Si, pero esos libros son especiales, y muy raros."

"¿Son lo libros que han estado llevando a la mansión?."- Preguntó Yue.

"Así es."

"Si, gusta, yo puedo traérselos."

"Acabas de llegar, no sería justo hacerte viajar tan pronto."

"Para mi es un placer ayudarle." Sonrió el ángel.

"Te lo agradezco, le diré a Aram que te acompañe."

"No se preocupe, yo lo acompañaré." –Clow dejó su copa sobre la mesa. –"Tengo deseos de conocer un poco más estas tierras. ¿Estas de acuerdo Yue?."

"Si, por mi esta bien."

"Bien, haré que preparen sus caballos." Dijo Elrond muy contento.

* * *

El día siguiente, y una vez que los corceles élficos estaban listos, El mago y Yue salieron. La mayor parte del camino conversaron sobre las maravillas del lugar, sólo un momento se detuvieron a comer algo ligero, y descansar de las monturas. 

Pero no mucho después el silencio invadió su viaje.

Clow se preguntaba cuantas veces Yue había estado en esas tierras extrañas...por unos momentos pensó en preguntarle sino le extrañaba...otras en callar. Yue por su parte solo se preguntaba sobre el silencio de Clow, no era normal...se sentía incomodo. Afortunadamente el mago se animó por fin a hablar.

"Yue, cuéntame que hiciste todo este tiempo."

"Pues, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a Marcus a establecerse aquí. Al principio lo acompañaba a todas las reuniones que tenía con magos, pero después de un incidente, decidió que mejor me quedaba en casa."

"¿Que incidente?" Clow estaba intrigado.

"... Estabamos con tres magos de las tierras bajas, Marcus acababa de presentarme. Uno de los magos le preguntó si estaba interesado en cambiarme por otro guardián que él tenia, un grifo, creo. Marcus dijo que yo no era un simple guardián, y les dijo que yo no era el motivo de su visita. Ellos insistieron en que como era un ser mágico, no debía de molestarse por el tipo de comentarios.

"Marcus se molestó aún más y les dijo que si no iban a tratar asuntos relacionados con su trabajo que mejor no le hicieran perder su tiempo.

Uno de los magos se me acercó y Marcus le cortó el paso, el mago dijo que sólo quería saber si estaba capacitado para ejercer mi trabajo como guardián, cosa que hizo que fuera golpeado y lanzado al otro extremo de la habitación."

Después de eso se armó una discusión sobre las propiedades mágicas y Marcus decidió que no volvería a llevarme para que no me ofendieran con sus proposiciones. Es por eso que ahora me quedo con Elrond."

"Ya veo." dijo Clow sonriendo.

"Marcus es a veces demasiado sobreprotector, igual que tú." sonrió Yue.

"¿Sobreprotector yo?"

"Si, se suponía que era tu guardián, pero siempre estabas protegiéndome."

"No lo hice muy bien." Clow se entristeció.

"Clow... lo que pasó no fue tu culpa... además, estamos de nuevo juntos."

"Yue, pero..."

"Déjalo en el pasado." -Yue le sonrió tiernamente.

"...Si..."

* * *

Al anochecer llegaron por fin al enorme terreno que pertenecía a Marcus. Estaba protegido con un alto muro de roca tallada. 

Yue se acercó a las enormes puertas de madera y éstas se abrieron lentamente.

Clow se sorprendió al entrar, a los lados del camino había enormes árboles formando un pequeño bosque. De entre las ramas salieron unas delgadas figuras casi transparentes y luminosas.

"¡Bienvenido amo!" dijeron los brillantes seres.

"Por favor, retiren la barrera y abran las puertas." les dijo Yue.

"Como ordene." las criaturas se desvanecieron y frente a ellos apareció la entrada principal de la casa. Las puertas se abrieron.

"Así que Marcus usa "Auris" para cuidar su casa. Debe tener cosas muy importantes para mantener un hechizo así." -Dijo Clow.

"Si, de esta forma evita sorpresas."

Ambos desmontaron y una de las criaturas llevó a los caballos a descansar.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado modestamente, pero se respiraba un ambiente acogedor.

Los Auris se adelantaron a ellos y comenzaron a recorrer la casa, acondicionando todo para Yue y Clow.

El ángel le indicó donde podía descansar, mientras que él se dirigió a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Clow se cambió de ropa y fue a buscar a Yue. Entró en la biblioteca, el fuego estaba encendido.

Se acercó a la chimenea, sobre el marco había una espada. Clow la examinó curioso, tenía una grieta en el filo, que casi la partía en dos.

Yue apareció en ese momento.

"¿Que le pasó?." -le preguntó el mago.

"Una batalla, con una pantera de jade."

"¿Que!"

"Era la bestia que protegía una reliquia. Marcus luchó contra ella mientras yo tomaba la piedra mágica y la espada se dañó. No sé porqué aún la conserva."

Clow dejó la espada en su lugar y se sentó junto al fuego.

Yue se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado. El mago lo abrazó por la cintura recargándolo en su pecho, y el ángel escondió el rostro entre la camisa de Clow, aspirando la fragancia que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

"Me agrada bastante."

"¿Eh?" -Yue no entendió el motivo de la frase.

"El tenerte aquí a mi lado."

"A mi también." -Yue se sonrojó.

"Y... ahora es mi turno..."

"¿Tu... turno?"

Clow lo miraba con esos ojos seductores, con esa mirada que Yue no podía resistir.

El hechicero cubrió los labios del guardián despacio, saboreando el momento, disfrutando del cálido contacto, dándose tiempo para sentirlo estremecerse por el placer del sentimiento, aprovechó que Yue estaba distraído y suavemente lo hizo recostarse.

Para cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya tenía la camisa a la cintura y Clow le sonreía mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho.

Yue intentó desabrochar la ropa del Clow pero éste sujetó sus manos.

"Esta vez me toca tenerte a mi merced, ángel de luna."

"¿Aun no me perdonas?."

"No. Aún no."

Clow rodó dejando a Yue sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, el ángel reaccionó al roce y sus alas aparecieron extendiéndose en todo su esplendor.

"...¡Clow!"

"Recuerdo que tus alas eran muy sensibles." El mago sonrió mientras acariciaba la piel debajo de las níveas plumas.

Yue se sentía poco más que en el cielo con las caricias de Clow, atrapó los labios del mago en un beso lleno de amor y deseo. Esta noche estaría de nuevo en sus brazos, de la persona que había amado desde el principio. Sólo pensaría en él.

* * *

Días después, ya en Rivendell de nuevo, el ángel descansaba en la enorme biblioteca, leyendo tranquilamente mientras la suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro. 

Desvió un momento la vista de la lectura, contempló el cielo azul. No recordaba haber sentido tanta alegría en su corazón antes. Clow lo amaba, como el ángel al mago.

Eso era lo único que deseaba pensar en ese momento. Allá afuera, muy por debajo del edificio donde se encontraba, logró ver a Kero, haciendo reír a un grupo de jóvenes.

Xander se alejaba del lugar, muy bien acompañado, una hermosa joven iba de su brazo. Todo era como antes. Pero... ¿donde podía estar Clow? tal vez en su habitación, o con Elrond...

"Te encontré..."

...O tal vez no estaba ahí...

El mago abrazó a Yue, que trató de no aparentar el susto que se había llevado.

"...Clow..."

"¿Porque será que supuse que estarías aquí? -Clow se sentó a su lado, estaba vestido casualmente, un pantalón de vestir negro, y camisa de seda. La llave mágica colgaba de su cuello.

"Sabes que me agrada leer." -respondió Yue.

"¿Y que es lo que lees?"

"Sobre el dios Eru y los Valar, la historia de la creación. Las estrellas fueron las primeras en aparecer en el cielo. El sol y la luna fueron creados mucho después. Es por eso que los elfos aman las estrellas, fue lo primero que vieron al abrir los ojos al mundo. Ahora comprendo porque llaman a la luna una joya."

"Es interesante. Ojalá Kerberos mostrara interés por aprovechar este viaje en algo más que comer." Dijo Clow.

"Kerberos aprenderá algo. Sabrá pedirte platillos que probó aquí."

"Eso me temo..." -sonrió Clow.

La campana sonó pero esta vez parecía de advertencia o llamado.

"Algo pasa." -dijo Yue asomándose a la ventana, seguido de Clow.

"¿Que puede ser?"

"Peligro, los refuerzos van saliendo, debo ir con ellos." Yue extendió sus alas.

"Iré contigo, puedo ayudarte."

"No, mejor espera aquí." -Yue se alejó volando, siguiendo al grupo que salía a todo galope.

Clow no quiso esperar y montó a caballo también. Cruzó el río, y al llegar a la orilla del bosque se encontró con un extraño batallón de criaturas parecidas a los orcos que casi lograban dar alcance a un solitario jinete.

Los elfos lo auxiliaban derribando certeramente a un buen número de enemigos, pero parecía que no le temían a las flechas y continuaban su persecución

Yue llegó hasta el jinete y con su poder creó una barrera de hielo para ganar tiempo. Los enemigos pelearon hasta derribar el obstáculo y lanzaron flechas contra el ángel.

Clow entonces creo un muro de fuego que definitivamente hizo retroceder a las criaturas. Los elfos dieron cuenta de muchos más antes de que se retiraran completamente.

Yue tomó en brazos al jinete y voló en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras los elfos volvían a sus actividades normales, El Guardián se dedicó a atender y curar las heridas, mientras reclamaba. 

"Si me permitieras acompañarte, esto no pasaría. " -dijo Yue.

"Deja de regañarme, estoy bien... ¡Auch! Cuidado."

"Un poco más y no la cuentas." -el ángel vendó el antebrazo del joven.

"Créeme, mientras tenga por quien volver a casa... nada me va a detener." el chico se acercó y besó los labios de Yue.

"...Marcus..."

"Perdóname Yue, no volveré a preocuparte así. Tendré más cuidado."

"¿Y dime que sucedió allá afuera? o las criaturas son muy torpes, o lo que les quitaste es muy importante." el ángel le ofreció un poco de agua.

"Sólo hago mi trabajo. Ellos tenían algo que no les pertenece."

"¿Puedo saber que es?"

"Por supuesto, y también traje algo para ti." Marcus se levantó y abrió un saco de piel.

"Esta es la vara mágica que debió pertenecer a algún hechicero. La piedra brilla al estar cerca del fuego." - El joven sacó una pequeña bolsa y vació su contenido sobre la mesa.

Una gran variedad de joyas y adornos resplandecieron a la luz. -"Esto lo encontré mientras buscaba la vara, elige lo que desees, lo demás se lo entregaré a Elrond."

"Sabes que no soy aficionado a las joyas." -respondió Yue.

"No, pero al igual que a los elfos, te quedan bien y tienes buen gusto. Pero si no puedes decidir... éste me agradó para ti." -Marcus le mostró una hermosa pluma color tornasol con un fino prendedor de mithril.

"Es muy bella." Yue la observaba maravillado.

"No tanto como tu, pero... pueden armonizar. Tengo una idea, siéntate a mi lado."

El ángel obedeció y Marcus tomó un mechón de cabello. Lo trenzó y engarzó la pluma entre las hebras plateadas, dejándola colgar.

"Ya está. Te ves bien con ella."

"Me conscientes demasiado." -dijo Yue sonrojado.

"Lo sé, tengo todo el derecho de consentirte mi ángel. Si deseas algo más puedes tomarlo, pero no te pongas ningún anillo de los que encuentres, no estoy seguro si no están hechizados. Voy a informar a Elrond."

Marcus salió y Yue aprovechó para buscar a Clow. Pudo sentir la magia del mago mientras luchaban, por suerte, Marcus había perdido el conocimiento momentos antes. Encontró al mago en la plaza.

"Clow."

"¿Que sucede Yue?"

"Deseo agradecerte, por ayudarme."

"No tienes porque hacerlo." -Clow le sonrió.

"Clow... Marcus esta aquí." -dijo Yue.

"Lo sé. No te preocupes."

"¿Podemos charlar después?" -dijo el ángel.

"Cuando lo desees mi ángel."

"Gracias Clow." -Yue le dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas y regresó a su casa.

oOo

* * *

En otro lado de Rivendel... 

"¿QUE! Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Elrond no es posible!

"Marcus, yo sólo recibí órdenes de entregarte esas cartas, no tengo nada que ver."

"Regresé lo más rápido posible, arriesgando mi vida, lo primero que me dicen es que debo informar de todo lo que hago a una persona con la que tengo que trabajar. ¿Acaso les he fallado¿no les he traído lo que me piden?"

"Marcus, cálmate..."

"De acuerdo, dime quien es. De seguro algún novato de la academia."

"Es la persona que está ahí abajo, en la plaza." -respondió el elfo.

Marcus de mala gana se asomó al balcón y buscó a la persona.

"¡Es una broma¿Que rayos hace Clow aquí¿Acaso piensan que estoy loco para trabajar con él? o peor aún, dejarlo solo con Yue..." -Marcus calló un momento, recordando algo y después continuó gritando.

"Lo ultimo que me faltaba, tener a Reed pisándome los talones. Mejor le dejo caer una piedra desde aquí."

"No digas tonterías, además son ordenes del Concilio, no mías."

"Me las pagarán por esto. Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. Y no quiero a ese mago cerca de Yue."

"Clow Reed es mi invitado, al igual que sus acompañantes. No intentes nada contra ellos." -le advirtió Elrond.

"No me digas que trajo a su gato." -Marcus lo miró serio.

"Su Guardián y su alumno lo acompañan."

"No sabía que Rivendel era guardería." -le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Marcus..."

"Me voy a dormir." -el chico se dio la vuelta para salir.

"Necesito que hables con Clow antes de que partas." - el elfo le dijo por ultimo.

"De acuerdo... "

Elrond decidió no perder tiempo y llamó a Clow.

"Clow, según como me pidió Loshén, pongo a tu disposición a mi mejor informante, entiendo que ya se conocen, solo espero que en su trabajo mantengan los problemas personales fuera."

"¿Marcus es quien me ayudarÿ" -Clow dudó.

"Así es Reed, él continuamente recorre las tierras, y escucha las noticias que corren." -el elfo se sentó junto a ellos.

"¿Que es lo que necesita saber Clow? estoy muy ocupado."

Marcus no había iniciado la conversación de la mejor manera...

Clow, respiró profundo y respondió lo más amable posible.

"Loshén dice que hay rumores de peligro."

"Eso no me dice nada Clow." Marcus bostezó.

"Pero algo debes saber..." Clow adquirió un tono sarcástico en su voz.

"Pues..." Marcus se sentó en el balcón. -"... se dice que el mal siempre ronda la tierra media, pero nada en concreto."

"Tal vez se refieran a lo que dijeron los visitantes de la comarca." -menciono Elrond.

"Ah, eso... dicen que alguien está buscando objetos mágicos, mientras más extraños mejor, no se sabe con que propósito. Pero no conozco a nadie que se dedique a eso, aparte de mí, por supuesto." Marcus lo observaba con indiferencia.

"¿A eso te dedicas? -preguntó Clow.

"Entre otras cosas..."

" Marcus nos ayuda a ponerlas a salvo de manos equivocadas." -dijo Elrond, tratando de mantener los ánimos en calma.

"Bueno, si es todo, me voy a dormir, debo recuperarme para el siguiente viaje." Marcus se dirigió a la salida.

"Yue quiere acompañarte, Marcus." -dijo el elfo.

"Ya lo habíamos discutido Elrond." -Marcus dio la vuelta molesto.

"Si, pero no puedo obligarlo."

"Hablaré con él..." -el joven se retiró

"¿De que hablan?" -pregunto intrigado Clow.

"Yue quiere acompañar a Marcus, porque sabe que a donde va es peligroso. El no le permite ir, y yo estoy de acuerdo."

Clow no dijo nada más, sólo pensaba en los motivos que podría tener Marcus para no dejarle viajar con él.

* * *

oOo 

Marcus descansaba en un sillón, mientras examinaba algunas joyas. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y se encontró a Yue.

"Estás todo mojado." -le dijo Marcus.

"Tuve una pelea con un elfo y un león."

"Mmm lleva apenas unos días y ya dio problemas."

"¿De que hablas Marcus?"

"Nada..."

El ángel se fue a cambiar. Marcus entró y le ayudó a secar su cabello.

El joven se fue a la cama. Yue iba a salir para dormir en la otra habitación cuando Marcus le llamó.

"Ven a mi lado, Yue."

El ángel se detuvo un momento en la puerta, dio la vuelta y lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos, recostándose al lado del joven.

Marcus besó los delicados labios, Yue no se resistió, pero al separarse bajó la mirada.

El chico lo recostó sobre las almohadas, desabrochando la camisa y deslizando su mano hasta acariciar la espalda del ángel.

Volvió a besarlo, con cariño y suavidad, pero después se retiró y lo observó.

Yue lo miró sin comprender. Marcus se recostó y cerró los ojos.

"Ve a dormir Yue, buenas noches."

El Guardián se incorporó, sin comprender la actitud de Marcus. quería hacer lo que le dijo, pero algo no se lo permitía, tenia que saber...

"¿Porque?" El ángel lo miraba.

"Porque a pesar de lo que hiciste, te voy a dejar aquí. Aunque no me agrade la idea, te quedarás mientras viajo."

"Pero soy tu Guardián..."

Marcus se levantó con fuerza, sujetó al ángel de la cintura con un brazo, y con la mano libre levantó su barbilla para reflejarse en las joyas celestes.

"Maldita sea Yue. Entiende de una vez por todas, eres mas que un Guardián, eres un ser vivo, sin importar como naciste. Por ti lo dejé todo. No voy a arriesgar lo único valioso en mi vida. Aunque me maten los celos, confiaré en ti."

Yue no supo que decir, ni trató de liberarse, pero Marcus lo soltó y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Sólo espero que ese mago sepa apreciar lo que tuvo en sus brazos."

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"Marcus..."

"Ve a descansar." -el joven cerró los ojos.

Yue permaneció inmóvil observándolo, había esperado un castigo. Nunca esperó lastimarse a sí mismo al comprobar con tristeza que los sentimientos de Marcus seguían igual. A pesar de saber...

Se quitó la camisa y se recostó en el pecho el joven, que no se movió. levantó el rostro y lo besó con suavidad, recargó de nuevo su cabeza sobre el corazón de Marcus y cerró los ojos.

El chico deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Yue, enredando los dedos en su cabello. El ángel sonrió y desplegó sus alas para después cubrir ambos cuerpos con ellas.

TBC...

Notas del autor:

Perdonen si pongo tantas lineas, es que trato de darle doble espacio y esta cosa no lo respeta, espero no les cause molestias.

Atte: Tenshi-Hikaru

Gracias por su atencion.


	17. Capitulo 17

Titulo: Orión

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Capitulo 17.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Clamp me pertenecen, solo hice una reunion junto con algunos chicos de Tolkien y ellos decidieron venir a divertirse .

Si, pongo esto, aunque un poco tarde (así de distraida soy a veces) Esta historia se desarrolla tambien en el universo de Tolkien, no fielmente pero, bueno, a poco no es encantador jugar en la Tierra Media? jejejeje.

* * *

oOo

Después del desayuno, Xander paseaba despreocupadamente, hasta que llegó a un grupo de elfos que practicaban con el arco. El chico quedó sorprendido ante la rapidez y destreza con que disparaban. Los elfos lo invitaron a intentarlo.

Xander no era muy bueno, pero logró quedar cerca de la marca en el blanco. Cuando le ofrecieron intentarlo con algo móvil, gentilmente declinó la oferta.

"Se los agradezco, pero prefiero ver a los expertos en acción."

"Esto no es nada, los que no tienen rival son Aram y Elemmírë." –Respondió uno de ellos.

"Al primero si lo conozco, pero al otro no."

"Claro que lo conoces, es Yue." -Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

"Lady Ariel." -Xander quedó paralizado ante la belleza de la joven.

"Por favor, sólo llámame Ariel. ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?." –La chica le sonrió.

"Será un honor." -Xander le ofreció el brazo y se fue con ella.

* * *

oOo 

Clow caminaba por uno de los puentes que conectaban con algunos de los edificios inferiores, cuando cerca de ahí, en un espacio despejado vio a Marcus luchando contra Yue. El joven le enseñaba movimientos con la espada.

"Buenos días Clow." –Elrond llegó hasta él.

"Buenos días Elrond, veo que Yue aprendió a usar la espada."

"Si, Marcus quiso que aprendiera a usar diversas armas. Y ahora le enseña porque puede que enfrenten muchos guerreros a donde van. No sé cómo, pero convenció a Marcus de que le permitiera acompañarlo."

"¿Qué?." -Clow lo miró sorprendido.

"Trataré de persuadirlo, porque necesito que me haga un favor."

El mago contempló la esbelta figura plateada, que acababa de derribar a Marcus y lo retenía amenazándolo con la espada.

"Yue aprende rápido. Vamos Clow, te invito algo de beber."

* * *

Al caer la tarde Kerberos descansaba en el balcón de la habitación de Clow. Xander acababa de llegar, al entrar se sentó junto a Kero y suspiró. 

"Te ha golpeado duro." -Kero sonrió.

"¿Qué?."

"Estás enamorado."

"Sí, de la hermosa Ariel." -Xander suspiró de nuevo. –"Paseamos... platicamos... el tiempo pasó volando."

"Uhh, suena a boda... En las bodas hay banquetes... Mmmm¿cuándo te casas?."

"Ay, Kero, tu siempre pensando en comida... ...Me pregunto ¿cómo serán las bodas aquí?."

Xander y Kero se dedicaron a soñar despiertos, cada uno en su tema.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Clow entraba en la biblioteca. Deseaba poder pasar un rato a solas con Yue. 

"No está aquí." -La voz de Marcus llegó del otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿Perdón?."

"Yue no está aquí."

"Qué te hace suponer que lo buscaba." -Clow caminó hacia un estante y tomó un libro.

"¿No era así? Te pido me disculpes en ese caso."

"Tu hipocresía deja mucho que desear." -Clow se recargó sobre la mesa.

"No soy bueno para eso. Prefiero ser directo."

"Oh, ...interesante."

"Te lo advierto, Clow, no te acerques a Yue. Sé porqué estás aquí, y no te va a resultar. Él se quedará conmigo y no puedes evitarlo."

"En esta vida todo es posible."

"No puedes cambiar el pasado, Clow, ni corregir tus errores.-" El chico observó un momento el objeto en manos del mago. -"Ese libro le serviría a tu alumno si pudiera comprenderlo."

Marcus se levantó y salió. Clow leyó el título del libro en sus manos. Magia básica.

* * *

El enorme león doradopaseaba despreocupado por los alrededores, cuando de pronto se encontró con que su fino olfato acababa de descubrir algo. 

Siguiendo el aroma, sus instintos lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser una galleta olvidada en el camino. Volteó a izquierda y derecha, nadie lo observaba. De un bocado acabó con ella.

"Mmm¿quien habrá sido el descuidado que..." -su atención se centró en otro objeto a unos cuantos metros.

"¡Otra galleta!" -Si dudarlo la comió, encontrándose con un rastro de galletas a lo largo del camino.

El león siguió comiendo, sin preocuparse. Cuando ya había devorado una diez, se encontró con un gran cesto frente a él. De ahí provenían los bocadillos.

"¡Oh, pero que afortunado soy!" - Kerberos se lanzó a vaciar la canasta.

"Tenías razón." -dijo Aram a Yue. ambos permanecían escondidos entre los árboles.

"Es un glotón, nunca aprenderá y me debe una por intentar embriagarme."

"Pero no creo que termine todo el cesto, medio pan de esos te mantiene lleno por el día entero. Eres un malévolo ángel, pero será divertido verlo caer en tu trampa." -dijo Aram , tratando de contener la risa.

"Lo hará, créeme, es un barril sin fondo, y cuando lo haga..." Yue esperaba ansioso.

Kerberos siguió comiendo por unos minutos más, los chicos ya estaban impacientes.

De pronto Kero llegó al fondo del recipiente, y en ese momento el suelo bajo sus patas desapareció.

El gran león cayó en un profundo agujero, lleno de algo suave, pero pegajoso. Kerberos trató de salir sujetándose de una cuerda que colgaba.

Al apoyar todo su peso, la cuerda cedió, dejando caer sobre el un costal lleno de paja.

Kerberos maldijo su suerte al estar completamente forrado con ese desagradable material.

Para cuando el león logró salir de la trampa, Yue no podía contener más la risa y cayó al suelo junto con el elfo.

"¡Tu! Yue... eres un... mugroso... odioso..." Kero estaba furioso.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, divertido ángel, te ves muy gracioso Kero, ahora entiendo porque te gusta hacer bromas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja." -Yue sujetaba su estomago de la risa.

"Esto me lo pagas..." -Kero saltó para atrapar a Yue, pero este lo esquivó elevándose sobre su cabeza. El elfo no dejaba de reír.

"Vamonos Aram, antes de que nos llene de paja."

"¡YUE¡ TE ATRAPARE!."

"Eso te pasa por glotón, si no hubieras comido tanto, el piso no se habría roto." -Adios hermanito."

* * *

oOo 

Marcus pasó la tarde con Elrond descifrando pistas sobre el siguiente objetivo. Parecía una misión sencilla después de derrotar a los defensores. Un pueblo de guerreros que vivían al pie de las Montañas Nubladas.

"Será más fácil entrar que salir, como siempre." –Le dijo Elrond.

"Tal vez no, si consigo entrar al arcón sin hacer mucho ruido. Y además pienso ir prevenido en el remoto caso de que tuvieran idea del valor de la espada y estuviera protegida con trampas."

"Supongo que Yue va a cuidar tu salida."

"Ah ,Yue, él podría ser una distracción... sin embargo... aún no estoy seguro. No intervendrás en la decisión que tome ¿verdad? -Marcus jugaba con un anillo que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

"Sólo si lo haces por su bien y no por alejarlo de Clow."

"Lo hago por las dos razones, ayer me di cuenta de que su energía está cambiando."

"Por eso me preguntabas por las restricciones."

"Si, no deseo hacerlo, pero no voy a correr riesgos con Clow aquí."

"¿Qué harás si Yue quiere regresar con él?."

"No lo hará, hicimos una promesa..."

"¿Lo retendrás en contra de su voluntad?."

"Elrond, si lo pierdo mi vida se acaba. Lucharé por él a muerte."

"Sabes lo que Clow significa para Yue."

"No sigas, Elrond, tengo bastante con qué lidiar y necesito mi mente tranquila." -Marcus se levantó.

"De acuerdo. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, pero ten cuidado."

* * *

oOo 

El joven tenía mucho en qué pensar, sobretodo el cómo evitar sentirse furioso cuando veía rondar a Clow buscando a Yue. La única forma de deshacerse de él era ayudarlo a averiguar lo que quería.

Lo haría lo más pronto posible.

Entró a su habitación, el Guardián Lunar acababa de llegar por el balcón, y por alguna razón una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Vienes muy contento."

"Si, tengo mis razones." –El ángel plegó sus alas y se acercó.

"Mmmm..." –Marcus lo observaba no muy contento.

"¿Qué sucede? Desde cuándo eres partidario de proteger a Kerberos."

"Oh...!" –El rostro de Marcus cambió. -"¿qué pasó con él?."

"Pues me cobré una de tantas maldades que me ha hecho."

"Así que era eso..." -El joven abrazó por la cintura a Yue.

"Si¿qué pensabas?."

"... Nada..."

"¿Acaso pensabas que era por Clow?." –El ángel lo miró con malicia.

"No." -Marcus desvió la mirada.

"Estás celoso."

"¿Celoso yo¿De ese mago? No lo creo."

"Si, estás celoso."

"Tienes razón, y sólo por eso te llevo. ¿satisfecho?. Cielos¿adónde se fue el angelito serio e inocente?."

"El ángel aquí sigue... su inocencia... se la robó un hechicero, ahora debe atenerse a las consecuencias."

"Eso haré, y pensaré en atar tus alas y dejarte en lo alto de una torre para que nadie se te acerque."

"¿Serías capaz?."

Marcus no respondió, a cambio lo guió hasta la cama, donde lo arrojó para después apoyarse sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

"Te quiero sólo para mi..." – dijo entre los labios de Yue. –"...Haré lo que sea para que no te separes de mi lado."

El ángel observó a Marcus levantarse, despojarse de la camisa para después reunirse con él. Yue ya estaba acostumbrado a las caricias del joven, el que lo había moldeado a base de paciencia y cariño. Nunca imaginó, en todo el tiempo que lo mantuvo cautivo, que algún día le pertenecería por su propia voluntad. Mientras el joven despojaba al ángel de la ropa y recorría con sus labios la piel sedosa, Yue decidió dejar los pensamientos a un lado y entregarse por completo a las sensaciones que despertaba el chico con cada caricia.

Él sabía cómo seducirlo, cómo doblegar su resistencia, si es que había, adueñarse completamente de él. Cada noche que pasaban juntos, lograba poseerlo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, y Yue correspondía, viviendo en el presente, disfrutando el momento, sin pensar en nada más. Cumpliendo su promesa. Permitiéndole a Marcus poseer una parte de su corazón.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Yue dormía profundamente en sus brazos, se veía tan dulce, que le resultaba difícil separarse de él, de la tersa piel del ángel, su calor, ese aroma a nieve, su cabello como rayos de luna. Con él a su lado, no necesitaba nada más. Besó la frente del hermoso ser, bajó por su nariz hasta depositar un tierno beso en sus labios al tiempo que le colocaba un anillo en el dedo.

"Perdóname Yue..." -Cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas y se vistió para salir.

TBC...

Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, por favor no sean crueles conmigo y escribanme si?


	18. Capitulo 18

Titulo: Orión

Autor: Tenshihikaru.

Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, aunque me duela aceptarlo, algunos otros pertenecen a J. R. R. Tolkien (Señor, donde quiera que se encuentre, Gracias por hacer a tan hermosos elfos )

Y los demas personajes que aparecen son mios, Digase Marcus, Aram, Xander, Ariel, uhmmm y algunos otros que saldrán por ahi.

Capitulo 18

Notas de Autor: Si ya se que a muchos no les gusta esta sección, pero quiero aprovecharla para darle las gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar review, (A los que lo han leído, pero no han dejado review tambien se les agradece, pero no me es posible mencionarlos, porque no dejaron su nombre --) si alguien quisiera dejarme su mail, junto al review, es bien recibido, de esa forma, si alguien tiene dudas podré contestarle.

Que mas... que mas... ( a que cabeza la mia, olvidé que mas iba a poner). Bueno, quedará pendiente para el siguiente capitulo ( Si. no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que actualice).

A Tsuki No Youkai, Yami to Fujikiri, Cinthya, Siul, Karin, Rika-chan, Virgo No Shaka, Zerelt, Marina Castillo y Mey black, Muchas gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para mi, que me sigan a lo largo de esta aventura.

Tenshi-Hikaru.

Ahora si, al capitulo:

* * *

Kerberos se deslizaba entre los edificios, sigilosamente, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades felinas. Su meta era la casa del ángel. su objetivo... venganza.

Se asomó con cautela por el balcón y con agrado descubrió que se victima permanecía en la cama.

Se agazapó contra el piso, acercándose a la cama. cuando estuvo a distancia saltó sobre su presa cual cazador experto.

-" ¡Yuee¡esta vez no puedes escapar, me las pagarás por lo de ayer.!-" -el león atrapó entre sus patas a Yue.

Pero el ángel no se movió.

-"Yue, no me ignores, levántate y pelea."

El león no tuvo respuesta, y comenzó a tirar de su cabello, sin resultado. Entonces le gritó tratando de levantarlo.

Nada.

Se aseguró de que respiraba y entonces si se preocupó

-"Respira , por fortuna, pero no entiendo que le pasa... mejor le digo a Clow." -Kerberos salió a toda prisa a buscar a su amo.

Clow en ese momento discutía con Xander, sobre el desayuno, cuando Kerberos entró sin avisar, ocasionando que el histérico Xander terminara con el plato en la cabeza.

-"¡Clow, de prisa, es Yue...!"

-"¿Que pasa con él Kero?" -preguntó el mago.

-"No sé que le pasa, ese es el problema, no me hace caso..."

-"Probablemente no quiere que lo molestes, como yo." -dijo Xander.

-"¡Nooooo, es que es algo más, no despierta.!" -Kero comenzó a impacientarse.

Clow al ver la preocupación de su Guardián, decidió mejor averiguar que sucedía.

-"De acuerdo Kero, vamos."

Clow entró en la habitación, y se sentó al lado de Yue. Lo llamó suavemente, con el mismo resultado anterior. El ángel dormía profundamente.

Lo tomó en brazos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le mantenía en ese estado.

-"Kero, por favor, llama a Elrond." -Clow le pidió a su Guardián.

-"De acuerdo." -Y salió volando por la ventana.

Clow, examinó al ángel, preocupado, no se explicaba porqué Marcus haría algo en contra de Yue. -"Tal vez...", -pensó.- " ...Y si sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros..."

Lo abrazó con fuerza , y entonces se dio cuenta del fino anillo en su mano derecha, que tenía cierta aura mágica.

Sujetó el anillo, seguro de que era el causante del hechizo, trató de quitarlo, al ver que de la manera normal no funcionaba, utilizó un conjuro para anularlo.

Retiró con cuidado el objeto, esperando que Yue reaccionara pronto y pudiera darle una explicación, antes de enfrentar a Marcus.

El ángel suspiró aun sumido en su sueño. Clow, sonrió al ver la dulzura de aquel rostro.

-"¡Que rayos haces aquí!." -Marcus estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

Clow no se esperaba encontrárselo en esa situación. Marcus se dio cuenta del anillo en la mano de Clow.

-"¿Como te atreves, no debiste quitarlo, estúpido mago."

-"¿Qué derecho tienes de dañarlo?" -Clow aun tenía en sus brazos a Yue.

-"¿Dañarlo? no sabes lo que dices, mas vale que dejes de meterte en nuestros asuntos."

-"El utilizar un hechizo de estos puede dejarlo dormido por mucho tiempo si no sabes controlarlo."

-"Ya lo sé, y no tengo por que darte explicaciones, sal de aquí de una buena vez" -Marcus trató de ser racional.

-"Saldré de aquí, pero lo llevaré conmigo." Clow tomó en brazos a Yue, y se dirigió a la salida.

-"Ah, no, ya he soportado suficiente, de ti, Yue se queda conmigo, aun tengo cosas que arreglar." Marcus se acercó retadoramente, y en un descuido de su bolsa salió un delgado aro negro, con runas extrañas de color rojo.

Clow reconoció el objeto, y miró con odio al sujeto frente a él.

-"¿Que planeabas hacer?"

-"Ya te dije que no te daré explicaciones." -Marcus levantó el anillo negro, que resplandeció al contacto de su dueño.

-"¿Acaso planeas encadenarlo de nuevo?"

-"Y qué si lo hago." -Marcus perdía la paciencia a cada segundo.

-"No te lo permitiré." -respondió Clow con ira.

-"No te pediré permiso."

Marcus levantó su mano y una descarga de energía se extendió entre los dos hombres. Clow la rechazó con su aura, y se preparó para contraatacar, protegiendo al ángel entre sus ropas.

-"Deténganse los dos." ordenó Elrond, entrando en ese momento.

Marcus no tuvo opción y obedeció, Clow hizo lo mismo.

-"¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto? No tolero esa actitud en mis invitados."

-"Si los mantuvieras a raya esto no sucedería Elrond, pero parece que no conocen la palabra privacidad" -Marcus dijo molesto.

-"No voy a permitir que lastimes a Yue." -rugió Kerberos saliendo de detrás del elfo.

-"No te metas en esto gato sobrealimentado, o lo lamentarás." -Marcus había perdido la paciencia.

-"No vas a tocar a nadie." -Clow tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

-"Tu y que ejercito va a impedírmelo..."

-"Basta ya los dos, he tenido suficiente." -Elrond acababa de perder su temperamento frío.

Aram apareció en la puerta, Elrond le miró por un segundo y el elfo se acercó a Clow, tomando en brazos al ángel y saliendo de la habitación con él.

-"Elrond... ¿que vas a...?" -Marcus iba a continuar, pero la mirada de Elrond lo dejó sin habla.

-"Hablaré con ustedes ya que se tranquilicen." - mientras tanto no esta permitido que se acerquen a mis habitaciones.

-"Elrond!" -Marcus intentó defenderse.

-"... A menos que yo los llame, esa es la orden." Elrond salió sin decir más. Marcus volteó a ver a Clow. -"Arreglaremos esto después." y salió también.

* * *

Clow paseaba intranquilo por los corredores, la situación se le había salido de las manos, y tenia que averiguar que pasaba con Yue, por qué se lo habían llevado así.

-"Estás preocupado... ¿verdad?" -una voz femenina a su espalda llamó su atención.

-"Lady Ariel, me preocupa Yue." -Clow se acercó y besó su mano.

-"No tienes porqué, él está bien. " -la joven le sonrió.

-"¿Podrías ayudarme a ir donde se encuentra?"

-" Hablaré con mi tío, pero, está molesto porque crearon una situación difícil."

-"Si, deseo aclarar las cosas con él , si es posible que lo vea..."

-"Veré que puedo hacer." la joven se marchó.

* * *

Elrond estaba en su habitación, en su cama descansaba Yue. Marcus entró en ese momento, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama.

-"Me llamaste..."

-"¿Te das cuenta de que lo que tratabas de evitar, casi lo provocas?" el elfo no lo miraba, sólo contemplaba al Guardián de la luna.

-" No lo pensé hasta que llegaste tú... cometí un error"

-"El anillo... debiste avisarme que lo usarías hoy."

-"Ya dije que lo lamento, no pensé las cosas."

-"¿Como fue que inicio todo?"

-"Cuando llegué estaba Reed en la habitación, había quitado el hechizo."

-"¿Y comenzó la pelea por lo que hizo, o porque estaba con Yue."

-"Yo..."

-"Marcus, te dije que estaría de acuerdo en lo que decidieras siempre y cuando fuera para protegerlo, pero así lo destruirás."

-" No volverá a pasar. tendré cuidado."

-"¿Hablarás con Yue?"

-"... Si, lo haré..."

-"Bien... lo dejaré despertar."

Elrond acarició la frente de Yue, y éste lentamente abrió los ojos.

Marcus, repentinamente tuvo deseos de salir, pero Elrond se levantó y salió dejándolo encerrado con el ángel.

El joven, miró al Guardián que estaba sentado sobre la cama, sus celestes ojos clavados en él.

-"Yue..." Marcus no encontraba la forma de empezar.

-"¿Qué sucede?" -el ángel tenía una mirada seria

-"Lamento no haberte dicho nada... pero no podía aceptarlo…"

-"Aceptar que..."

-"Que tengo miedo de perderte"

-"No confías en mi?"

-"Demonios, claro que si, pero... no confío en mi, o en Clow..."

-"No comprendo." -el ángel permanecía inmutable, y eso complicaba las cosas para Marcus.

-"Yue... utilicé un hechizo...y yo... iba a..."

-"¿Utilizaste un hechizo de sueño?"

-"Si, necesitaba asegurarme de que no te opondrías."

-"¿A que?"

-" A romper la promesa que hicimos."

-"¿Porque deseas romperla?" Yue lo miró.

Marcus se acercó lentamente, sacando el anillo negro de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo al ángel.

Yue lo observó con temor, recordando el pasado. Después clavó su vista en el rostro de Marcus.

-"Yue, te hice prometer que estarías siempre a mi lado, y a cambio te liberé del anillo. Las cosas han cambiado, y con Clow aquí, no puedo confiar en que esa promesa siga en pie, así que debo hacer algo, antes de que sea tarde."

Marcus se sentó al lado del ángel, este estaba temblando ante la situación. el chico acarició el rostro de Yue y depositó un beso en sus labios.

-"Yue... aquí esta el objeto que te hizo jurar tu esclavitud a mi. puedes hacer lo que desees de ahora en adelante, te libero de tu promesa."

El ángel no entendía nada... el rostro de Marcus mostraba una tristeza profunda.

-"Marcus..."

-"Yue, te amo demasiado, sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, y las cosas pueden cambiar al estar cerca de la persona que amas, si lo deseas puedes volver con él. Es probable que yo no regrese un día de estos, y quería dártelo, para liberarte de una vez por todas."

-"Pero... yo..." .Yue no dejaba de mirarlo.

-"Sólo deseo que seas feliz, mi ángel, y no puedo prometerte no sentir celos cuando te acercas a él."

-Marcus... no quiero irme... me quedaré contigo... a pesar... a pesar de que amo a Clow... yo... no puedo dejarte."

Marcus contempló el rostro de Yue, las lágrimas brillaban en sus adorables ojos.

-"Perdóname, por no corresponder a tu cariño como lo mereces, pero no deseo separarme de ti. Por favor, no lo hagas."

-"Yue, tal vez sea lo mejor, estas peleas entre nosotros no son buenas para ti. Ya no puedo prometerte no intentar matar a Clow si se te acerca."

-"Yo, soy el culpable de todo, es mi culpa que esto sucediera."

-"No Yue, tu no eres el culpable de ser tan hermoso." -Marcus tomó su rostro con ambas manos. " Es mi culpa por desear tener la luna solo para mi. Fui muy ambicioso Yue... es hora de aceptar la realidad."

-"¿La realidad? ya no sientes nada por mi?."

-"Siento demasiadas cosas por ti como para controlarlas. Ese es el problema."

-"Me quedaré contigo." Yue dijo sin vacilar.

-"¿Porque?" -Marcus esperaba una respuesta.

Yue trató de responder con lo que el joven deseaba escuchar, pero el dolor de negar a su verdadero amor lo hería.

Marcus al ver que su ángel no podía decir lo que pensaba, lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el cabello plateado, dejando correr sus lagrimas.

-"No digas nada, mi ángel, sólo se mío mientras lo desees. Gracias Yue."

Marcus escondió su rostro en el cabello plateado del ángel, derramando cálidas lagrimas. Yue sintió una de ella recorrer su espalda.

-"¿Marcus estas llorando?" - Yue movió el rostro del joven para percatarse de que lo que sintió era cierto.

"...Yue... soy un cobarde... no se el porqué intenté atarte a mi... como es posible que te haya atado todos estos años a mi lado... si no eras feliz debí dejarte ir... pero mi cobardía... no sabes cuanto lo siento. " - Marcus retiró un mechón del cabello de Yue, y observó que éste tenía la pluma que le regaló.

-"Marcus..." -Yue tocó la mejilla de el joven. -" Estoy atado a tu piel..." -Yue lo besó levemente.

-"Yue... te amo." -Dijo entre besos... Yue acarició la espalda de Marcus...Este enredó el cabello del Guardián entre sus dedos, quien quiso jalarlo hacia la cama.

Marcus correspondió a la petición de Yue.

- "¡MARCUS DEJALO!"

-"¿Clow!" -Yue se incorporó rápidamente, mientras Marcus dejaba al ser alado, para voltear y observar que Clow se encontraba en shock.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" -preguntó un poco impaciente Marcus.

-"¡Lo has hechizado!" -Clow se lanzó contra él.

-"¡Basta!" - Marcus trataba de quitárselo de encima.

-"¡Desgraciado lo seduciste!" -Clow no controlaba su cólera

-"¡No digas estupideces¡yo no hice nada!. En cambio no me puedes decir lo mismo tú si te aprovechaste de mi ausencia!"

-"... ¡BASTA!"- Yue se puso de pie.

-"¡Yue dime que lo que vi no es cierto, que este maldito te hechizo!" -Clow se mostraba desesperado, mientras Marcus se encontraba contra el piso con Clow encima.

-"...Discúlpame". El ángel bajó la mirada.

-"Yue..." -Clow no comprendía el porque de la reacción de Yue.

-" ¡Quítate!" - Marcus arrojó a Clow. "Yue ya no es mío en contra de su voluntad." -Dijo orgulloso.

-"¿Que has dicho?" -Clow se sorprendió -"¡Mientes!"

-"¡No miento! le he dado su libertad. El es libre de estar a mi lado si lo desea o irse con quien mejor le parezca."

-"Yue¿es eso cierto?"-Xander acababa de llegar y al escuchar la conversación entró en cólera. -"¡Has traicionado a tu creador!" - Xander se arrojo contra Yue, éste no esperaba esa reacción.

Pero..

-"¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!."

-"¡Ahhhhh!". Xander se estrello contra una pared, por el poder de la magia de Marcus.

-"¡Cómo te atreves!" - Clow golpeó a su oponente, y preparó un ataque más fuerte.

Yue al ver el peligro se interpuso entre los dos y cubrió a Marcus.

-"¡Apartate!." –gritó el mago desconcertado.

-"¡Deténganse por favor!." -Suplicó el Guardián.

Marcus lo sujetó por los hombros, listo para arrojarlo fuera del peligro en cuanto el mago se decidiera a atacar. Conocía la terquedad del Guardián y sabía que intentaría protegerle.

-"¡Yue te digo que te apartes! Acabaré con ese maldito que te hechizó y volveremos a casa."

-" No puedo irme. Mi hogar está aquí, Clow, compréndeme por favor."

-"Yue..." Clow sentía su corazón ser atravesado por agujas. Yue se negaba a estar a su lado. Recordó esa noche, después de la fiesta. Con cada recuerdo...esos dulces recuerdos de su noche en el paraíso... sintió cómo se convertían en torturas del infierno...

-"¡No voy a aceptarlo!." –El mago atacó a Marcus, en un desesperado intento.

Marcus no esperaba la reacción instintiva de Yue al recibir el golpe y reflejarlo contra Clow, quien fue arrojado con fuerza contra el muro. El Guardián se desplomó segundos después en brazos de Marcus.

Elrond entró en ese momento, y al ver la escena ordenó a Marcus que llevara a Yue a descansar.

* * *

Marcus preparaba el equipaje para el viaje, mientras intentaba calmarse por lo sucedido con Clow. De seguro Elrond estaría muy molesto. Acababa de asegurarle que evitaría las peleas y… Un cambio en su aura lo sobresaltó. Era la energía de Yue, desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos su energía tenía un vínculo muy especial. De esa forma se había enterado de lo de Clow, por la esencia del mago en la plateada aura de su ángel.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, el ángel se incorporaba lentamente sobre la cama. -"Yue…" –Marcus se acercó. –"Despacio, no fue un golpe cualquiera. ¿Te duele mucho?."

-"... No... estoy bien..."

-"¿Qué sucede entonces?." -Marcus acarició la pálida mejilla.

-"Todo esto… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? Yo... yo lo ataqué."

-"Sólo me defendiste amor, cosa muy imprudente por cierto."

-"No entiendo. Te quiero a ti, pero también a Clow. No puedo negarlo. Y me lastima…"

-" A mi me lastima el verte así. Dime¿Qué debo hacer para devolver la sonrisa a esos hermosos labios?"

-"No lo se… desearía no tener corazón, para no sentir cómo se desgarra." –el ángel dejó correr las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos violetas.

-"No digas eso Yue." – Marcus retiró con suavidad una lágrima, acariciando el rostro del Guardián, que se veía tan frágil. –"Descansa mi hermoso ángel."

Marcus acostó a Yue, besó su frente y sintió cómo el ángel lo abrazaba por el cuello acercándolo hasta poder rozar sus labios. El chico sonrió y lo besó.

-"Duerme..."

Marcus salió dejando a Yue sumido en un dulce sueño. Elrond lo esperaba sentado a un lado de la mesa.

-"Sé lo que vas a decirme Elrond, lo lamento en verdad, pero Clow empezó."

-"Conoces bien como funcionan las cosas en Rivendel, sabes sobre la conducta que se debe llevar, y los castigos si se infringe la ley."

-"Lo sé, pero por favor, mantén a Yue fuera de esto, él no hizo nada, yo ataqué a Clow."

-"De acuerdo, es tu decisión. ¿Qué planeas hacer?" - el elfo se mostraba tranquilo, pero el chico no.

-"Seguiré las reglas…"

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Titulo: Orión.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y a J.R.R Tolkien. Marcus, Aram, Xander y algunos otros son mios jejeje.

Capitulo 19

* * *

Salieron muy de mañana de Rivendel, el sol apenas asomaba entre las lejanas montañas. Yue bostezaba medio dormido sobre el hermoso caballo gris. 

Marcus lo observaba con un poco de pena, por haberlo levantado tan temprano y llevarlo lejos del lugar donde el ángel solía estar tan feliz. Si bien Yue no necesitaba cumplir con el castigo, Marcus aceptó esta vez que le acompañara en una de sus búsquedas.

Cabalgaron a paso ligero casi medio día, pero pronto se hizo necesario un descanso. Desmontaron cerca de un río, bajo la sombra de unos enormes cedros.

-"Este lugar es perfecto para descansar." -Marcus se estiró.

-"Tienes razón." -Yue sonrió.

El chico observó a Yue acercarse al río y tomar un poco de agua en sus manos para después beberla. Definitivamente los elfos influían mucho en él.

Yue volvió a tomar agua y se la ofreció a su compañero. Marcus sonrió y se acercó a beber de las manos del Guardián.

-"Esto me hace recordar cierta vez cuando tú rechazabas la idea de recibir alimentos de mis manos."

-"¿Qué?." Dijo el Guardián un poco confundido.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_-" ...No..."_

_-"Come."_

_-"He dicho que No."_

_-"Vamos, no me hagas obligarte." Marcus sonrió con el tenedor en la mano._

_-"Deja de molestarme." - Dijo el Guardián al borde de su paciencia._

_-" Ah... estás de mal humor." -Sonrió el hechicero._

_-"¡NO me molestes, déjame sólo¿ me escu...!."_

_Marcus metió el tenedor en la boca del necio Guardián._

_-"Cómetelo." –Fue la simple petición._

_Yue lo miró con desprecio, pero obedeció. Marcus le ofreció una de sus más pacíficas y tiernas sonrisas._

_Fin de flashback._

* * *

Era verdad, durante esos últimos años, Marcus se había ganado el cariño de Yue de una forma muy especial. 

-"Nunca imaginé que las cosas cambiarían tanto."

-"Y yo nunca hubiera imaginado que me encontraría así, abrazándote mientras recordamos viejos tiempos." -Dijo el joven mientras rodeaba con ternura la cintura del ángel.

-"Era lindo..."

-"¿Qué era lindo?."

-"Que te preocuparas por hacerme comer."

-"Mmmmm, tenemos diferentes ideas acerca de lo que es lindo. Cada vez que te miro digo: No sólo es lindo¡es hermoso.!."

-"No es verdad."

-"¿Me dices mentiroso?."

-"Mentiroso, arrogante, impulsivo, ...mal amante..." Dijo Yue con malicia.

Marcus se movió rápidamente, dejando al pobre Guardián de espaldas en el pasto, mientras sostenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

-"Acepto lo de arrogante, impulsivo, y quizás un poco lo de mentiroso. Pero lo de mal amante... es un insulto grave que te haré pagar..." -Cubrió los labios de Yue, saboreándolos, disfrutando de la respuesta de su cautivo.

Al quedarse ambos sin aliento, se separaron un poco. El chico despejó algunos cabellos del rostro de Yue y con suavidad rozó los labios, haciéndole cerrar los ojos al sentir la dulce caricia.

Marcus sonrió y dijo. –"Debemos comer algo para continuar la marcha, ansío llegar pronto a casa."

Yue lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y sonrió, sabiendo a qué se refería con su prisa. –"Oh, no¿tu vas a cocinar?."

-"Si. ¿algún problema con eso?."

-"Dioses¿y tendré que probarla?."

-"Por supuesto¿qué pensabas, que cocino por gusto?."

-"Sabes que no lo necesito."

-"Lo sé, pero me gusta verte mover los labios." –El chico le sonrió y se levantó para encender la fogata.

* * *

Después de una ligera comida, Marcus se recostó en el tronco del árbol, para tomar una pequeña siesta. Yue no sabía que hacer, si dormir también, o dar un paseo por ahí. Decidió refrescarse un poco en el río, se quitó los zapatos y entró en el agua fresca. 

El joven hechicero lo espiaba sin que se diera cuenta. Adoraba contemplar a la hermosa figura plateada, con esa mirada tan llena de inocencia y curiosidad, una faceta de Yue que no muy a menudo se presentaba y sólo en la intimidad.

El Guardián trataba de llegar a una roca en el centro de un estanque. Por la mente del chico pasó una idea, pero la rechazó.

El ángel caminaba despacio, esquivando las piedras del fondo. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de la roca pisó en una piedra lisa y resbaló.

Marcus se levantó de un salto. –"Demonios, y yo que pensé en advertirle..."

Se acercó al estanque buscando a su ángel que se había sumergido al caer. Una mano apareció cerca de él, y al tomarla fue jalado hacia el agua.

-"¡YUEEE!." Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, se encontraba todo mojado, con un travieso Guardián abrazado a su cuello.

-"Sinvergüenza." -Dijo Marcus.

-"Gracias."

-"Salgamos o me resfriaré."

-"Mmmmm..." –Yue ronroneó en su cuello.

-"Yue, tengo frío y quiero secarme antes de seguir el viaje, ya tendremos tiempo para tus juegos al llegar a casa, pícaro ángel."

-"Mmm sólo era una broma."

-"Te hace daño estar con ese endemoniado elfo." -Marcus llevó en brazos al Guardián hasta la fogata y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

-"¿Tu crees?."

-"Quítate la ropa."

-"¿Qué!'?." -el ángel creyó escuchar mal."

-"Está mojada Yue, no te pasarás todo el día así. Traes el equipaje en el caballo."

-"Lo dices porque quieres verme desnudo."

-"No hay mucho que puedas ocultarme con la ropa húmeda pegada al cuerpo." –El chico le miró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-"...Iré a cambiarme..."

-"Eres muy fácil de convencer, hermoso ángel."

-"Tramposo."

* * *

Elrond levantó la vista de su libro al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. 

Clow entró a la biblioteca del elfo, esperaba encontrarlo en compañía de Yue, puesto que Marcus había salido de Rivendel por órdenes de Elrond.

-"Elrond¿dónde está Yue?."

-"Va en camino a su casa. Él y Marcus pasarán ahí unos días antes de ir en su nueva búsqueda."

-"Pero ¿porqué se fue? Marcus fue el culpable de todo, Yue no tenía porqué marcharse."

-"El decidió acompañar a Marcus."

-"¡No lo creo! Debió llevárselo a la fuerza."

-"Clow, deberías abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de los sentimientos de Yue, ya es tiempo de que aceptes..."

-"¡No!." -Clow le interrumpió furioso, pero se arrepintió de su atrevimiento y agregó. –"Lo lamento. Es que... no puedo aceptarlo... me duele pensar..."

-"Comprendo, pero si en verdad lo amas, debes dejarlo ir."

Un nuevo llamado a la puerta sacó de sus pensamientos al mago. Un elfo de la guardia entró.

-"Lord Elrond, llegaron unos mensajeros trayendo noticias de un grupo de criaturas al norte de aquí."

-"¿Qué dirección llevan?."

"Se dirigen al valle de Ioreth. A la velocidad que marchaban, ya deben estar llegando."

El rostro del Señor de Rivendel se tornó serio. –"Ese valle es el camino que tomaron Yue y Marcus. Llama de inmediato a la guardia, tenemos que ir en su ayuda."

-"Si, mi señor." -El elfo se marchó a toda prisa a cumplir las órdenes.

-"Iré contigo." -Dijo Clow.

El elfo asintió y salió a preparar la partida.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Notas de Autor: Lo sé, lo dejé en suspenso, pero fue imposible alargarlo mas, prometo compensarlo con el siguiente capitulo . 


	20. Chapter 20

Titulo: Orión.

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Disclaimer: Marcus, Aram, Xander y otros por ahi, me pertenecen, los demas son propiedad de Clamp y Tolkien, el Señor de la Tierra Media .

Disculpas anticipadas por las faltas de ortografia que encuentren.

Capitulo 20.

* * *

Marcus ajustaba el cincho de la silla de montar, y Yue terminaba de subir su equipaje al caballo. Pronto estarían de vuelta en las propiedades del hechicero. A pesar de que Yue adoraba estar con los elfos, esa enorme casa tenía recuerdos muy especiales para él. 

Recuerdos que le causaban un brinco en el corazón. Miró al joven a su lado, Marcus le había demostrado infinidad de veces cuánto lo amaba y Yue no lograba decirle dos simples palabras, que sin embargo estarían cargadas de significado, de su completa entrega.

Tenía que decirselo, pero antes debía conocer la manera de pensar de Marcus. Al reanudar la marcha, Yue le llamó.

-"Marcus..."

-"¿Mmm?."

-"Si decidiera visitar a Clow ... sólo un corto tiempo..."

El chico suspiró, y acercó su caballo hasta rozar la pierna de su amado. –"Aquí te esperaría, siempre." Besó los dulces labios. –"Toda la eternidad de ser posible."

-"¿No... no habría problema?."

-"Eres libre de ir a donde desees. Te extrañaré mucho. Pero siempre encontrarás mis brazos abiertos, para ti."

-"Gracias, significa mucho para mi."

Marcus le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. –"Y tu lo eres todo para mi."

-"Marcus...Yo te..." Su confesión fue interrumpida por extraños ruidos de entre los matorrales.

El joven desenvainó su espada y colocó un conjuro en la hoja, mientras adelantaba su caballo para cubrir al ángel.

De entre los árboles salieron una extrañas criaturas, que jamás habían visto. Del tamaño de un kobold, de piel verdosa, ojos amarillentos, largas y filosas garras y amenazadores dientes.

Había muchos de ellos, demasiados para el gusto de Marcus, y les rodeaban rápidamente. Los caballos nerviosos golpeaban el suelo con los cascos y era difícil contenerles.

"_Yue..." _le habló en élfico. –"_Yo abriré la salida, quiero que corras sin detenerte, de regreso a Rivendel."_

_-"Pero..."_

_-"Yo iré detrás de ti, pero por nada del mundo te detengas. No parecen ser criaturas comunes, hay un aura de antigua magia en ellas."_

_-"Pelearé contigo."_

_-"No. Debes correr... ¡AHORA.!"_

El caballo de Marcus se paró en sus patas traseras girando hacia Yue. Con un solo movimiento de la espada, un haz de luz abrió camino entre las criaturas que les cerraban el paso por detrás. El caballo de Yue giró y no necesitó el llamado de su amo para salir a todo galope, buscando escapar.

Marcus salió detrás de él, pero las criaturas se lanzaron a las patas del caballo y lo derribaron. El ángel al ver a Marcus en el piso, detuvo a su montura, y regresó. En sus manos creó una esfera de hielo y la arrojó con fuerza en el ser que se arrojaba al hechicero. Descendió del caballo y con dificultad se abrió paso hasta estar espalda con espalda con el joven.

-"¡Te dije que te fueras!."

-"O salimos los dos, o no sale ninguno."

Marcus rebanó a dos enemigos y murmuró -"Angel terco."

-"¡Lo aprendí de ti!." Gritó el ángel mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Ambos eran buenos guerreros, y las enseñanzas de Marcus con la espada, le fueron de mucha utilidad a Yue, cuando descubrieron que que sus enemigos tenían cierta resistencia mágica, y ni siquiera el fuego lograba hacerles gran daño, un ataque a quemarropa los mataba, pero eran demasiados y pronto se vieron acorralados.

Una de las criaturas saltó de uno de los árboles en dirección al hechicero. Sólo el ángel le vio y se interpuso entre su camino. El maligno ser, al ver frustrado su ataque se lanzó al cuello del guardián, pero sólo logró morderle la mano, antes de ser destrozado por los cristales de hielo.

-"Malditas bestias." Dijo con dolor, pero no había tiempo para revisar la herida.

Un cuerno de plata sonó claramente, y antes de que los seres lograran saber que les había golpeado, los elfos de Rivendel estaban sobre ellos.

Clow, kerberos y Xander usaron su magia, pero solo lograban alejarlos un momento, y que regresaran con más furia. Los elfos atacaron entonces con flechas y espadas. Al tener Marcus un respiro, comenzó a recitar un antiguo hechizo.

-"Ven a mi dios Sol, concédeme tu fuerza, enciende la flama de mi interior, para acabar con mis enemigos. ¡IGNITE SOLARUS!."

El cuerpo de Marcus se volvió incandescente, una luz blanca enceguecedora cubrió todo el valle, volviendo polvo a las criaturas, y dejando aturdido a más de uno.

El hechizo duró sólo unos segundos, y el joven hechicero cayó rendido.

Al recuperar la vista, Elrond junto con Xander se acercaron a Marcus.

-"Desgraciado, dominas ese hechizo¿cómo es que no lo usaste antes?."

-"No me daban... el tiempo suficiente... además es demasiado poderoso para mi... puede matarme antes de que lo termine..." Marcus jadeaba y trataba de incorporarse. –"Y de... qué serviría si... moría antes de salvar a Yue... Por cierto... dónde está Yue."

-"...Aquí estoy..." El angel se acercó lentamente, sus fuerzas le fallaron, y Clow por suerte alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que cayera.

-"¡Yue¿qué te sucede?."

-"Clow... no lo sé..."

--"Déjame revisarlo." Elrond observó con detenimiento la herida de la que brotaba sangre, pero más oscura de lo normal. –"Tenemos que regresar de prisa a Rivendel, aquí no tengo lo necesario para tratarla." Lavó con cuidado la mano y la vendó.

Clow levantó en brazos al angel, casi desmayado y con ayuda de los elfos subió a su caballo.

-"...Yo lo llevaré..."

Elrond sujetó a Marcus, que ya se dirigía donde el hechicero. -"No puedes sostenerte en pie. Es mejor que lo lleve Clow, y alguien montará contigo mientras te recuperas."

-"Puedo ir solo."

-"Marcus no seas terco. Perdemos el tiempo discutiendo, y Yue esta empeorando."

Sin protestar más, dejó que lo subieran al caballo de Aram y emprendieron el regreso. El Señor de Rivendel iba cerca de Clow con un rostro sombrío.

* * *

Ya en Rivendel, todos esperaban fuera de la Casa de Curación. Elrond salió poco después, pero no traía buenas noticias.

-"Me temo que es algo que esta fuera de mis habilidades. El veneno que corre por su cuerpo es más potente que cualquiera antes visto. Ni siquiera las arañas de Mirkwood causan tanto daño."

-"Me niego a aceptar que no podemos salvarlo."

-"Lo lamento Marcus, pero todo lo que pude conseguir, es retardar su efecto, lo consumirá poco a poco."

Clow bajó la cabeza. Durante todo el camino intentó usar su magia curativa, pero no dio resultado, incluso Xander le ayudó.

Pero el ángel se debilitaba cada vez más, y Clow temió que no soportara el trayecto.

Por fortuna no había sido así, y ahora se encontraba descorazonado al escuchar las palabras de Elrond.

-"...Quizás hubiera una forma... pero no estoy seguro..."

-"¡Habla Elrond, haré lo que sea.!

-"Marcus... El Grimoire de las Sombras."

El rostro del joven se puso blanco al escuchar esto, pero no se acobardó.

-"¿Qué es el Grimoire?." Preguntó Clow.

-"Un libro muy viejo, perteneció a un Ishtar, aliado de Morgoth. Esta oculto en un pantano, y sellado en una cámara mágica. En él, se dice que se encuentran toda la lista de los hechizos hechos por el Señor oscuro, y su forma de contrarrestarlos." Respondió Marcus.

Xander entonces intervino. –"Pero, no es un hechizo lo que dañó a Yue."

-"Las criaturas que los atacaron, son obras de Morgoth, creadas a partir de su magia. Solo en mis libros más antiguos es que se relata algo sobre ellas. La única esperanza que veo, es obtener ese libro."

-"De acuerdo." – dijo Clow. –"Iré por el, sólo dime dónde debo buscar."

-"Marcus conoce el camino, por lo menos en su mayor parte. ¿No es así?."

El joven asintió.

-"Entonces vayan de prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo."

* * *

Mientras preparaban sus caballos Elrond les dio recomendaciones.

-"Deben traer sangre del dragón…" le entregó a Clow un frasco de cristal. –"Y no deben usar su magia en las cercanías. Recuerden también que el libro debe protegerse de la luz del sol."

-"De acuerdo."

-"Buena suerte amigos mios, y regresen lo más rápido que puedan."

Los dos hechiceros emprendieron la marcha hacia Mordor. El camino los llevó a través de extensos llanos, y ríos. Se detenían sólo cuando los caballos lo necesitaban, y en esos escasos momentos, Marcus permanecía callado.

Clow le observaba, y pensó que lo mejor era tratar de llegar a una tregua entre los dos.

Cuando reanudaron la marcha, el mago decidió entablar conversación.

-"Y dime Marcus¿Porqué buscas reliquias magicas?."

-"La mayoría de ellas fueron hechas por los elfos, en tiempos muy remotos. Generalmente aún conservan su poder mágico y no es conveniente que caigan en manos equivocadas."

-"Dijiste que alguien más las busca."

-"Si, y andan sobre todo en el rastro de los Palantir."

-"Las Piedras Videntes de los Noldor…" respondió Clow asombrado. –" Creí que todas se habían perdido."

-"Hay muchas cosas que se conocen en el otro mundo y no son ciertas. Aquí se han ocultado muchos secretos. Y hasta hace poco es que los del Concilio se dieron cuenta. Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí, y supongo que por eso te mandaron tambien."

-"Si, es verdad. Y ahora que recuerdo, tu maestro fue una de las personas más interesadas en la magia de la Tierra Media."

-"Muchos de sus conjuros tenían relación con este lugar. Aquí la magia es mas poderosa."

* * *

Después de muchas horas de camino, llegaron a las orillas de un extenso valle pantanoso, cubierto de niebla. El aire era denso y con un fuerte olor a materia en descomposición.

-"¿Dejaremos aquí los caballos?." Preguntó Clow.

-"No, si hay algo asechando en el camino, prefiero que devore al caballo y no a mi."

-"Debemos hacer algo para no hundirnos en el fango."

-"Un hechizo sencillo bastará." Sonrió confiado el joven.

Clow usó la carta "Flotar" y Marcus hizo que su caballo pudiera caminar sobre la superficie.

-"Los dos podríamos usar mi carta¿sabes?."

-"No, gracias, ese tipo de magia hace perezosa la mente."

-"¿A qué te refieres?."

-"A que con sólo sacar una carta, ya no tienes que pensar más que en activarla. Y usando magia común debes recordar el hechizo."

-"No toda es así. Hey, me estas llamando perezoso."

-"Eres lento Reed. Pero también admito que has hecho cosas buenas."

* * *

Mientras más se adentraban en el pantano, más difícil era el orientarse. Marcus se detuvo de pronto, al sentir una desconocida presencia. Aún así, no pudo estar completamente provenido de la extraña criatura que le saltó encima y casi lo derriba del caballo. Clow inmediatamente sacó a "Firey" y se preparó para atacar. El pequeño ser al verse en peligro saltó al tronco más cercano.

-"Baje su arma extranjero, no les haré daño."

Marcus se acercó amenazante. –"¿Qué demonios intentas al caerme así¡ pedazo de…!."

-"Calma, yo sólo pasaba por aquí, y los encontré perdidos."

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos perdidos." Gruñó Marcus.

-"¿Acaso no lo estan?."

Antes de que Marcus se arrojara a matar a la criatura, Clow preguntó. –"¿Quién eres?."

-"Me llamo Drokamul, vivo a las orillas del pantano."

-"Vamos Reed, no es momento de socializar."

-"Espera Marcus. Dime amigo¿conoces bien este lugar?."

-"Como la palma de mi mano Señor." Sonrió el hombrecillo.

-"¿Puedes guiarnos hacia la cueva del dragón?."

-"Ciertamente puedo."

-"No confíes en el Clow, sigamos nuestro camino."

-"¡Ja! Nunca la encontrarán sin ayuda, forastero, ni aún cuando vivieran eternamente. La magia de Mordor mantiene hechizado este lugar. Todo aquel que entra se pierde y es devorado por el dragón o por el pantano mismo."

-"Si así fuera¿Cómo es que puedes ayudarnos?."

-"Porque a mi no me afecta. Les diré el camino, a cambio del medallón que llevas al cuello."

-"No sabes lo que pides." Marcus apretó con su mano el medallón con la gema roja que descansaba en su pecho.

-"No sólo es fuerte su poder mágico, también tiene valor sentimental." Drokamul se acercó al caballo de Marcus.

-"¿Cómo es que…" el hechicero pareció sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente. –"¿Aún así te atreves a pedírmelo?."

Clow respiró profundo. –"¿Hay algo más que pudiéramos ofrecerte a cambio de tu ayuda?."

-"Yo tengo algo para él." Los ojos de Marcus adquirieron un resplandor rojizo. Drokamul intentó escapar, pero chocó contra un muro invisible, el hechicero entonces sacó su espada y la puso al cuello de la criatura. –"¿Qué te parece conservar tu vida a cambio de mostrarnos el camino."

-"Marcus tranquilízate." Pidió Clow.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, no me mate… les mostraré el camino." Drokamul suplicó.

-"Mejor es que no nos engañes, o lo lamentarás."

El hombrecillo se adelantó, pasando sin hundirse entre las fosas de agua estancada. Los dos magos le seguían, haciendo uso de su magia. Marcus de vez en cuando dejaba una marca en algun tronco cercano, o roca visible.

El camino continuó igual por espacio de una hora, hasta que Drokamul los detuvo.

-"Hasta aquí puedo llevarlos, más adelante se encuentra la cueva del dragón."

-"Te lo agradecemos." Dijo clow. –"Desde aquí estoy seguro que podremos continuar solos." Se acercó y le entregó una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro.

-"Es usted muy generoso, y de buen corazón señor, no como su compañero." Ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Marcus. –"Ojalé usted vuelva con bien, y no lo abandonen a su suerte, como al ultimo hechicero que se enfrentó al dragon." Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al joven que acompañaba a Clow.

-"El dragón es muy viejo, ha enfrentado muchas batallas, la ultima le dejó una herida profunda en el pecho. Tenga cuidado de no usar su magia en las cercanías, pues se dice que el dragón custodia algo peligroso. El tesoro les será suficiente, pero no indaguen más allá de eso."

-"Lo que nos dices nos será de mucha utilidad, gracias amigo." Sonrió el mago, buscó con la mirada a Marcus, pero este continuaba avanzando, sin prestarles atención.

Clow le alcanzó poco después. –"Deberías controlar mejor tu carácter, sólo te ganaras enemigos con esa actitud."

-"No me importa."

Por fin, frente a ellos apareció un campo despejado y al fondo se lograba distinguir una antigua construcción labrada en la roca desgastada por los años y el corrosivo entorno. Fosas enormes de un agua fangosa de color oscuro de donde escapaban gorgoteos regulares.

Una enorme entrada llevaba hacia abajo, a las entrañas de la tierra, donde el dragón conservaba sus tesoros. Donde debía permanecer el libro.

-"Es extraño, todo está muy tranquilo, y no hay rastro del dragón." Dijo Marcus en voz baja.

-"Quizá esté dentro de la cueva."

-"Mejor para nosotros, así no escapará." El joven hechicero desmontó y desenfundó su espada. –"Prepárate Clow."

-"Que sugieres que hagamos?."

-"Yo lo distraeré, y tu tratarás de buscar su punto débil. Recuerda que no podemos usar magia de alto nivel."

-"De acuerdo…"

Entraron sigilosamente. Sólo habían recorrido unos metros cuando el respirar se dificultó para ambos. Clow cubrió su rostro con una parte de su capa y Marcus usó una banda de seda que llevaba a la cintura.

Siguieron avanzando, sin saber con qué los recibiría el guardián del Grimoire de las Sombras.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Titulo: Orión 

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Email: hikaruheaven(arroba). Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Clamp, y J.R.R. Tolkien. Aram, Marcus, Xander y algunos otros a los que les dio pena que les mencionara aquí, me pertenecen .

Fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

Reviews: Son siempre una alegría recibirlos. Si alguien desea agregarme a su msn, ya sea para aclarar alguna duda, o simplemente compartamos aficiones, estaré encantada de charlar, sólo envíen un mail antes diciéndome que me agregarán. Gracias anticipadas.

Un agradecimiento enorme a Tsuki No Youkai.

Gracias chica, sin ti este fic no habría visto la luz.

* * *

Capitulo 21. 

Clow limpió la sangre de su frente. A cinco metros a su derecha se encontraba Marcus, un corte en diagonal adornaba uno de sus costados.

El dragón astutamente los había arrastrado a lo profundo de su guarida, donde los acorraló como ratones, y al igual que un gato, el enorme reptil se estaba divirtiendo con sus victimas.

Se les estaban acabando las ideas, y con el uso de la magia limitado a hechizos de nivel menor, sus posibilidades de ganar eran casi nulas. Clow había notado el aura oscura que custodiaba una pesada puerta de metal al fondo de la cueva. Sin duda el libro se encontraba ahí, y cada vez que usaban su magia, la puerta parecía adquirir mas fuerza.

Marcus intentaba golpear al dragón en su lado descubierto, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención, de lo contrario se acabaría su única oportunidad de matarlo. Clow mientras tanto distraía al enorme animal, poniéndose como blanco fácil para sus garras.

Morirían ahí pensaba Marcus, morirían en las fauces del dragón tal como su maestro.

No, no debía pensar en su derrota, debía pensar en como matar al maldito dragón y regresar al lado de su ángel. La vida de Yue dependía del éxito de su misión.

-"Maldición." Dijo apretando los dientes. Había una forma, muy peligrosa, pero al fin y al cabo una opción. y necesitaría la ayuda de Clow, que ahora estaba por ser alimento del reptil, al tropezar con una roca mientras huía.

Clow sintió su sangre helarse al verse a merced del enemigo, un error al moverse le hizo caer, y ahora esperaba sentir las enormes fauces cerrarse sobre él.

Un golpe que lo dejó sin aire, le desvió del camino de la bestia. Se sorprendió a ver que Marcus le había salvado la vida.

-"¡Clow, debes proteger la puerta!."

El hechicero se sorprendió al escucharlo. Vio como Marcus soltaba su espada y tomaba el medallón entre sus manos. Un aura rojiza lo envolvió, y fue tornándose en una densa masa oscura, parecía desenroscarse, tomando una forma extraña… ¡La forma de un dragón!.

-"Que de…" Clow no tuvo tiempo de terminar, la energía liberada por el hechizo era enorme y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Rápidamente utilizó a Escudo y logró evitar una desgracia.

Marcus al utilizar el poder de la gema sintió como su energía era extraída rápidamente. –"Mata a un dragón con otro dragón." –pensó. Pero debía hacerlo de prisa, o no sobreviviría el encuentro. Estaba seguro de que Clow llevaría el libro a Rivendell, pero el joven deseaba vivir, y volver con su ángel.

Clow observó cómo los dragones se lanzaban a una encarnizada lucha. Marcus no podía verse, la silueta del hechizo lo cubría por completo.

La batalla continuó por demasiado tiempo, ambos dragones sangraban profusamente. Clow quería ayudar, pero no podía bajar la guardia, su magia protegía la cámara de la violenta liberación de energía.

El dragón de Marcus clavó sus filosas fauces en la garganta del otro, acabando definitivamente con su vida. El enorme cuerpo se retorció una vez más antes de quedar inerte, y con el movimiento causó un derrumbe sobre la salida de la cueva.

Todo se volvió oscuridad, ya casi no sentía su cuerpo. Pensó que sería mejor así, ya que las heridas eran severas. Mejor morir sin dolor, solo recordando su vida, al lado de su luna.

-"_Hey Marcus ... … Marcus… despierta ya… _

Una voz…. Le llamaba…

_-"Marcus… levántate, de prisa… o será demasiado tarde…"_

El chico abrió los ojos. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y una ligera brisa movía acompasadamente las cortinas. La silueta del ángel se dibujó en la entrada de la habitación, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_-"Arriba flojo, o no llegaremos al desayuno. Elrond dijo que era importante que asistiéramos."_

El ángel se acercó hasta rozar sus labios con los del hechicero, quien le atrapó sorpresivamente, y lo rodó sobre la cama, para dejarlo atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

_-"Marcus… el desayuno…mmmm…"_

El joven besó lentamente los deliciosos labios de su pareja. _–"Me gusta mas desayunar aquí, así."_

_-"No tenemos tiempo para eso…"_

_-"Ah claro que si, mi ángel… siempre tengo tiempo para ti…" _Se deshizo de las prendas que cubrían la sedosa piel, y la recorrió llenándola de besos.

Tiempo después, ambos jadeando, componían sus ropas.

_-"¡Vamos, Marcus… tenemos que irnos!". _

_Marcus volteó hacia la puerta. Yue preocupado le extendía su mano, pero se alejaba de él rápidamente._

_-"¡Yue, que sucede!"._

_-"De prisa… o será demasiado tarde…"_

_-"¡Yue!"._

-"¡Yue.!

-"Calma Marcus, tómalo con calma." Clow le sujetó para recostarlo nuevamente. –"Tus heridas aun están recientes."

-"Donde estamos…" el dolor le devolvió a la realidad poco a poco. Había estado soñando, pero…

-"Aún en la cueva. Ya tengo el libro. Solo nos falta salir de aquí."

-"Pues vamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?." Marcus se incorporó lentamente, supervisando sus heridas.

-" Estuviste inconsciente varias horas, he logrado abrir el camino a la superficie. Nos iremos en cuanto te hayas recuperado un poco."

-"No hay tiempo que perder."

-"Marcus, aún no creo que sea conveniente..."

-"Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. ¿Porqué no seguiste sin mi!."

-"No seas estúpido, no iba a dejarte malherido en esta cueva. Tu no me abandonarías ¿o si?."

Marcus no respondió, se levantó con cuidado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Clow le siguió unos pasos atrás, con el libro perfectamente cubierto con unas pieles.

-"¿Crees que los caballos sigan por aquí?."

-"Eso espero." Clow silbó, y segundos después aparecieron los dos caballos. –"Es lo bueno de los caballos élficos, no abandonan a sus jinetes."

* * *

El camino de regreso fue lento, pues a pesar de la resistencia de Marcus, las heridas no le permitían demasiado movimiento. No se detuvieron hasta dejar atrás el pantano, y gracias a las marcas de Marcus fue mas fácil encontrar el rumbo. 

Clow encendió una fogata, y después ayudó a su compañero, a cambiar las vendas.

-"Deberías dejarme, Reed, solo estoy haciendo mas lento nuestro avance."

-"Los dos salimos de Rivendell, los dos volveremos. ¿O acaso no quieres ver a Yue?."

-"¡Yue es lo único que me importa, es por eso que no quiero perder el tiempo."

-"Él no me perdonaría que te abandonara. Además no esta en mi naturaleza."

Marcus aceptó el trozo de pan y queso que le ofreció Clow -"Si yo muero podrás llevártelo."

-"Pero no sería justo. Yue vendrá conmigo por voluntad propia, y ya que tu y yo arreglemos cuentas."

-"Estaré ansioso de barrer el piso contigo Reed."

-"Ya lo veremos. Ahora descansa."

Marcus se acomodó en las mantas de viaje, cuidando de no lastimarse.

-"Oye Reed..."

-"¿Dime?."

-"... Gracias..."

Clow sonrió. Quien lo imaginaría, Marcus portándose amable. –"Gracias a ti, me salvaste la vida, el dragón me habría destrozado de no ser por ti."

-"Entonces estamos a mano, la próxima vez te dejaré ahí." Con esto, el herido dio por terminada la conversación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, las heridas de Marcus estaban mucho mejor, la magia curativa de Clow había ayudado. 

Cabalgaron mas deprisa para recuperar tiempo, y sin mucho contratiempos pronto se encontraron en terrenos conocidos.

Solo hicieron una pausa para dar de beber a los caballos.

-"Como siguen tus heridas?." Preguntó Clow.

-"Solo la del cuello y el costado me causan dolor, las demás no son tanto problema." Si pudiera usar mi magia, para esta hora ya casi habrían desaparecido."

-"Aún sigues débil por el hechizo, es comprensible."

-"Espero no tener que volver a usarlo. Es realmente destructivo."

Clow solo una vez había utilizado uno similar, y fue cuando luchó contra Aurus." Era magia tan desgastante que solo se realizaba en casos desesperados.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento, Clow, es mejor que nos demos prisa." Ambos subieron a sus caballos y emprendieron camino.

Los dos poderosos hechiceros galopaban a todo lo que sus monturas les permitían.

La noche se cerraba sobre ellos, y ambos ansiaban llegar a su destino, para salvar al ser amado. las rivalidades habían quedado de lado, solo les importaba llegar a tiempo.

Marcus espoléo a su caballo, y Clow notó el gesto de preocupación en el joven. Lograba ver los sentimientos del chico hacia Yue, en verdad eran similares a los de él. Marcus amaba al hermoso ángel, igual que él. Y Yue los quería a ambos.

Marcus seguía su frenético viaje, y Clow lo seguía lo mas cerca posible. Pero el chico no parecía darle importancia a los peligros del camino ni a su propia seguridad. El caballo de Marcus saltó sobre unas rocas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró reponerse a tiempo.

-"Marcus, ten cuidado.!" -le dijo Clow.

-"Callate y apresurate!"- respondió molesto el otro. "¿que no te preocupa como este Yue?"

-"Claro que si, pero no llegarás si sigues intentando matarte en el trayecto"

Marcus miró al mago, y no pudo decir nada, sólo controló mejor su montura, sin disminuir el paso.

El gran río que protegía el reino de Rivendell les dio la bienvenida por fin. A verlo, ambos respiraron aliviados. El recorrido había transcurrido sin contratiempos.

El joven hechicerovolvió a acelerar a su caballo lanzándose con fuerza en el agua.

Clow iba a regañarlo, cuando sintió algo atravesar su pecho, y un nombre vino a sus labios "...Yue..."

-"Algo pasa con Yue..." gritó Clow a su compañero, dándole alcance.

-"Clow!" Xander bajo de un árbol llamando a su maestro "porque tardaron tanto!"

-"¿Cómo esta Yue!" -preguntó Marcus bajando del caballo.

-"Esta mal." Xander dijo con pena.

-"Yue..."-Clow bajo del caballo tomando el libro.

Comenzaron a correr mientras Xander iba explicando la situación.

-"Yue se encuentra mal, su temperatura aumentó, y a pesar de que Elrond no se ha separado de el, tratando de ayudarle no logra gran cosa."

Clow y Marcus llegaron a la habitación. Elrond estaba junto a Yue, refrescándolo un poco.

-"Por fin llegaron." -les dijo el Elfo.

-"¿Como se encuentra?." dijo Clow acercándose a entregarle el libro, mientras Marcus se arrodillaba junto a Yue.

-"Mal, sólo he conseguido un poco de tiempo, pero no logro alejar el dolor."

-"¿Puedes descifrar lo que dice el libro? -pregunto el chico.

-"Espero que si, debemos apresurarnos." Elrond abrió el libro sobre la mesa y comenzó a estudiarlo.

Clow se acercó a Yue, del otro lado de la cama. Marcus sujetaba una de las blancas manos entre las suyas.

El guardián abrió lentamente los ojos. -"... Marcus..."

-"Shhh, no hables, descansa." -Marcus le sonrió, conteniendo la lagrimas.

-"...Clow..." Yue le llamó.

-"Aquí estoy mi ángel." Clow acarició el rostro amado y quitó algunos mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

El dolor invadió el cuerpo de Yue haciéndole estremecerse. Clow y Marcus se angustiaron.

-"¿Qué pasa Elrond!"

-"El veneno esta haciendo efecto... lentamente lo ha invadido y en poco tiempo, detendrá su corazón."

Yue se quejaba y su respiración se hizo mas difícil. Clow intentó un hechizo para aliviarle , pero no surtió efecto.

-"¡Elrond, date prisa! lo perdemos" -Clow se sentía impotente.

-"Casi lo tengo... sólo dame unos minutos."

-"¡Maldición, no tenemos unos minutos. ¡Esta sufriendo!" Marcus se levantó furioso.

-"Tranquilízate Marcus. Creo que ya está pero... Hay muchos riesgos, al usarlo. Es un libro de Magia oscura..."

-"No vamos a perder a Yue por nada en el mundo." respondió Clow muy serio.

-"Solo espero que las consecuencias no sean peores que esto." dijo el elfo.

El elfo se acercó a la cama, con una daga hizo una pequeña incisión en un dedo de Yue y recogió las gotas de sangre en un recipiente de cristal. La sangre sin embargo, era negra a causa del veneno que la consumía.

-"Marcus, Clow, deben usar un escudo para protegerse."

-"¿Y que hay de Yue?" preguntó Clow.

-"El debe estar expuesto. Prepárense, ahora comienzo."

Elrond levantó en su mano izquierda el recipiente y recitó.

_**Espíritus que duermen en la inmensidad de la noche...**_

_**los llamo ahora, salgan de las sombras...**_

_**destruyan las cadenas del dolor y la muerte...**_

_**liberen el espíritu, permitan su retorno de la oscuridad.**_

Elrond derramó entonces un poco de la sangre del dragón sobre la de Yue. Esta comenzó a consumirse bajo el poderoso efecto, al mismo tiempo que el ángel sufría un nuevo ataque a su cuerpo.

El hechizo se hizo presente.

La combinación de poderes de la luz y de la oscuridad era sorprendente, tal era su fuerza que destellos de variados colores se mostraban estrellándose en los rostros de los espectadores.

Una poderosa energía inundó el lugar, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, solo el viento que silbaba en los árboles, indicaba su presencia.

Unas extrañas sombras entraron en la habitación destruyendo lo que estaba a su paso.

Los dos magos sintieron cómo los espíritus intentaban atravesar sus barreras e incrementaron su protección al tiempo que veían el peligro que corría el ángel.

-"¡Elrond, detén el hechizo!" -Gritó Clow.

-"No debemos, eso lo mataría." -respondió el.

Las sombras cubrieron a Yue y blancas plumas se desprendieron de sus alas.

-"¡Va a matarlo si no lo detienes!" -Marcus no soportaba ver a Yue atrapado en esa maligna nube.

El recipiente de cristal se consumió también y las sombras se retiraron golpeando a los tres hombres con una enorme cantidad de magia.

Clow fue el primero en levantarse con un dolor de cabeza, y buscó a su alrededor por sus compañeros, todos estaban relativamente bien y se acercaron al mismo tiempo para revisar a Yue.

-"¿Como esta, Elrond?" .preguntaron Clow y Marcus.

-"...Está vivo y el veneno fue eliminado, pero..." el elfo tenía una expresión seria.

-"¡Pero que!" -Marcus estaba desesperado.

-"Fue demasiado para él... El hechizo también drenó su energía y debilitó su sangre."

-"¿Que dices!" Clow no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Por que no dijiste eso antes?" gritó Marcus.

-"¿Como iba a saberlo? por algo es un libro oscuro, les dije que habría riesgos."

-"Bien, si necesita sangre, le daré la mía." Marcus desabrochó el puño de su camisa.

-"No es tan fácil." dijo Clow. -"la sangre de Yue no es como la de nosotros."

-"Entonces que haremos sabelotodo."

-"Tal vez... Kero pueda ayudarnos." pensó Clow esperanzado.

-"Espera Clow, olvidas que la energía de Kerberos es regida por el sol, no por la luna, eso los hace... digamos que incompatibles." dijo Elrond.

-"¡Demonios! Elrond ¿quieres callarte? Solo das malas noticias" gruñó Marcus.

Elrond se molestó, pero comprendió la ira del chico. -"Lo lamento, pero es la verdad."

-"¡Pues no quiero escucharla!" Marcus se arrodilló junto al agotado ángel, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-"Debe haber una solución, no podemos dejarlo morir así." Clow sentía su corazón ser atravesado de solo pensar en perder a su amado Yue.

-"La hay..." dijo una voz suave, pero firme, que provenía de la puerta.

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo y Elrond al ver de quién se trataba le saludó con una ligera reverencia y esperanza en sus ojos.

-"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Clow, asombrado al ver la figura frente a él.

Era tan parecido a Yue. Alto, delgado, de finas facciones y blanca piel, su cabello era de color azul y plata, sus ojos eran negros. Vestía finas ropas de seda y sus manos estaban delicadamente adornadas con anillos y brazaletes de plata.

-"Mi nombre es Avalon. me habría gustado llegar antes, pero... parece que no todo esta perdido."- Se acercó a la cama y observó detenidamente a Yue.

-"En verdad es una hermosa criatura. " dijo. "Vale la pena intentar salvarle."

* * *

TBC... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Titulo:** Orión

**Autor:** Tenshi-Hikaru

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Clamp y J. R. R. Tolkien.

Fic hecho sin fines de Lucro.

Muchas gracias a **Tsuki No Youkai** y **Midhiel **por ser mis Betas

Errores que queden en el capitulo, son culpa mia.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**. 

-"En verdad es una hermosa criatura, valió la pena venir hasta aquí."

-"¿Puedes ayudarnos?" -dijo Marcus.

-"Tal vez" -respondió Avalon.

-"¿A qué te refieres con tal vez?" -preguntó Clow.

-"Podría tratar de ayudarlo, pero no puedo asegurar que sobreviva."

-"¿Pero cómo?" -dijo Clow.

-"Deberías conformarte con saber que me es posible hacerlo, pero si te reconforta, te diré que mi clan está protegido por la luna."

-"Pero... entonces ¿por qué dijiste que no sabes si vivirá?" lo interrogó Marcus.

Avalon iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Yue se estremeció y su respiración disminuyó.

-"Has lo que puedas por favor." -le suplicó Clow. -" No tenemos mucho tiempo."

Avalon asintió y se sentó junto al guardián. En un extraño idioma le ordenó a Elrond y el elfo le entregó la pequeña daga.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer!" - Marcus sujetó la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

-"Tranquilízate Marcus." -pidió Elrond.

-"¡No lo haré¿Qué pretende hacer?."¿Por qué rayos no puede asegurarnos que Yue va a estar bien?"

-"Porque ningún humano ha resistido el poder que reside en la sangre de un dragón." Respondió Elrond, mientras Avalon solamente miraba sereno a Marcus.

El chico liberó la mano asustado ante las palabras del elfo.

-"Tranquilícense, puedo sentir cuánto aman a este ser, y haré todo lo posible por salvarlo." Avalon hizo un gesto a Elrond y éste se aproximó a ayudarle.

El recién llegado entonces tomó el brazo izquierdo de Yue e hizo un corte en la muñeca. Después también hizo un corte en la suya, la sangre plateada comenzó a correr inmediatamente y Avalon unió su muñeca a la del ángel. Elrond entonces los sujetó firmemente enrollando vendas para mantener el contacto. La sangre del dragón comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Yue por la herida, mientras Clow y Marcus observaban sin entender.

-"Debemos salir." - dijo Elrond. "Avalon necesita concentrarse."

-"Pero... pero..." Marcus se negaba a dejar a Yue.

-"Todo estará bien, debemos tener fe¿verdad Clow?"

-"Si, así es."

En la habitación contigua esperaban Xander y Kero, visiblemente preocupados.

-"¿Yue se encuentra bien Clow?" -preguntó el león dorado.

-"Sentimos una energía muy extraña provenir de aquí, y luego apareció ese sujeto raro, que sin pedir permiso entró en donde ustedes estaban." Dijo Xander.

-"Sí, esa persona está con Yue en este momento." Respondió el mago.

-"¿Quién rayos es?" Marcus no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-"Ya se los dije, aunque no debí hacerlo sin su permiso." Elrond se sentó junto a Clow, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kerberos.

-"Dijiste que era un dragón¿cómo es eso posible?"

-"Los dragones de plata tienen la habilidad de cambiar de forma a su antojo. Para vivir entre nosotros eligió esa figura."

-"Y... ¿de dónde salió?" Dijo Marcus.

-"Él vive en Valinor, muy lejos de aquí. Hace tiempo le envié un mensaje, pidiéndole nos visitara." -respondió el elfo.

-"Eso no me explica por qué nos ayuda..."

-"No nos ayuda a nosotros Marcus, ayuda a Yue."

Marcus se puso a la defensiva.

-" ¿Qué quiere de él!"

-"Siente curiosidad, no sabía que pudieran existir criaturas como él y Kerberos."

-"No me agrada... no confío en él..."

-"Pues deberías." Interrumpió Xander. "Está salvando a Yue."

-"Cállate mocoso."

-"Quieres pelear ¿eh?" Xander lo retó.

-"Basta Xander." Le pidió Clow, masajeando sus sienes.

Avalon contemplaba a la frágil criatura a su lado, la vida casi se escapaba de ese cuerpo, por suerte, llegó a tiempo. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del ángel, mientras sentía como su energía pasaba de su sangre a la del guardián junto a él. En minutos cayó en un mágico sueño.

Yue recuperó la conciencia lentamente pero no abrió los ojos. Una voz suave le llamaba, mas no lograba reconocerla.

-"¿Quién eres¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo Yue.

-"Me llamo Avalon, y estás dentro de mi alma."

-"¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?"

-"Es posible porque mi sangre en este momento corre por tus venas, eso creó un vínculo temporal entre nosotros."

-"Este fuego que siento que quema mi cuerpo ¿es tu sangre?"

-"Así es, lamento que sea doloroso."

-"¿Qué hago aquí?"

"Te traje para aliviar un poco tu dolor, y para mostrarte algo."

El ángel se estremeció repentinamente al sentir una fría corriente rodear su cuerpo y disminuir el ardiente fuego que recorría sus venas.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó la suave voz.

-"...S...sí..." -respondió el ángel.

-"Bien, entonces abre los ojos."

Yue obedeció y se encontró en un hermoso valle, de un inmenso cielo azul y brillantes colores por doquier. El aire fresco inundó sus pulmones.

-"Es hermoso." -dijo Yue.

-"Lo es en verdad, este lugar se llama Valinor. Es donde vivo, y donde vive la mayoría de los elfos."

-"Es como un paraíso..."

-"Es el reino creado por los Valar, para los elfos."

El ángel observaba maravillado a su alrededor. Una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro y volteó a sus espaldas.

-"¿Puedes mostrarte?" Preguntó el guardián.

-"¿Deseas verme?"

-"Sí, por favor."

-"De acuerdo, pequeño." Una silueta apareció frente a él, y se acercó lentamente. Yue se quedó sin habla.

-"¿Te desagrada mi apariencia?"

-"No, en absoluto... sólo que..."

El dragón sonrió.

"Creo que nos parecemos un poco, debe ser porque tomé la apariencia de un elfo, y tú te pareces a ellos."

-"¿No eres un elfo? Entonces..."

-"No Yue, mi raza no es tan antigua como la de ellos, aunque sí somos viejos. Mi verdadera apariencia es mucho más grande y es diferente."

-"No sé qué eres." Le dijo el ángel, con una mirada inocente.

Avalon se sentó bajo un árbol e invitó a Yue a hacer lo mismo. Al estar así, tranquilamente, Yue volvió a sentir el fuego en su cuerpo.

-"¿Qué sucede Yue?"

-"Me siento extraño, y cansado..."

-"Sólo relájate, pronto terminará."

Avalon le permitió descansar la cabeza en su regazo. El ángel dócilmente se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

-"Pequeño¿por qué hay tanto dolor en tu corazón¿Por qué permites que esos hombres destrocen tu alma?"

-"Los amo... a los dos... pero ellos no lo entienden, y me lastiman."

-"Entonces, déjalos."

-"No puedo, son mi vida..."

Avalon acarició suavemente a Yue, deslizando su mano en el cabello plateado.

-"Por ti fueron capaces de pedir ayuda a la oscuridad, pero, también serán los causantes de tu perdición."

-"Mi vida les pertenece... a ambos..." – Yue hablaba casi en un susurro, lentamente iba cayendo en un sueño tranquilo.

-"Yue, en este lugar no hay dolor, ni tristeza... ¿te gustaría vivir así, sin ese peso en tu alma?"

-"Sí..."

Avalon lo miró con algo de tristeza, Yue estaba completamente dormido. El dragón cerró los ojos y todo el paisaje desapareció.

-"¡Estoy desesperado, no resisto más!." – Marcus estaba al borde del colapso.

-"Tu actitud no ayuda a hacer más llevadera la espera." –dijo Clow.

-"Estoy preocupado, no puedo calmarme."

-"Todos estamos preocupados." Clow jugueteaba con la cadena de su llave mágica.

-"Yo vuelvo en un momento, y les diré cómo está Yue." Elrond se levantó.

-"¿Adónde vas?" – dijo Marcus.

-"Ya te lo dije."

Clow y Marcus se miraron un segundo y dijeron:

-"Vamos contigo."

-"No lo creo, no es conveniente perturbar a Avalon."

-"Me preocupa mucho cómo se encuentra Yue, quiero verlo." Marcus suplicó.

-"Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá, dije que ningún humano había resistido, pero olvidas que Yue no es humano." Elrond sonrió dándoles ánimos.

El elfo entró sin hacer ruido, se acercó a ellos y suavemente llamó a Avalon que lentamente volvió en sí y sonrió débilmente a Elrond.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" El elfo le ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama.

-"Estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar."

-"¿Y cómo está Yue?"

-"Todo depende de qué tan fuerte es su deseo de vivir. Resistió la primera parte, aún falta ver cómo reacciona."

Elrond retiró las vendas que los ataban y curó por separado ambas heridas.

-"¿Cuál de los dos es Clow Reed?"

-"Es el de cabello largo y negro."

-"Se ve muy joven para tener la capacidad de darle vida a un ser como Yue." –dijo el dragón.

-"Sí, eso pensé yo."

-"Y supongo que el otro es Marcus... él... tiene en su alma algo de maldad, pero fue dominado por sus sentimientos hacia el guardián."

-"Logró volver al camino correcto, gracias a él." Dijo Elrond, mientras acomodaba el cabello de Yue. –"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

-"Pude sentirlo en el corazón de Yue. Sufre a causa de los dos."

-"Eso me temo."

Elrond llevó a otra habitación a Avalon para que durmiera.

-"Elrond, cuida a Yue..."

-"Descuida, lo haré." El elfo se retiraba pero Avalon lo detuvo.

-"Espera... debo prevenirte de algo..."

Clow observaba detenidamente el comportamiento de Marcus, se veía tan preocupado como él. Xander y Kero trataban de animar al mago, pero sólo pudo devolverles una ligera sonrisa y fingió calmarse.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Elrond salió de la habitación.

-"¿Qué sucede Elrond?" Clow se adelantó.

-"Parece que todo está bien, sólo hace falta ver cómo reacciona, pero pueden estar tranquilos, Yue es fuerte."

Clow se sintió más aliviado, al igual que los demás. Marcus por fin se permitió relajarse un poco y resintió en todo su cuerpo la estresante jornada que había llevado a cabo.

-"Es mejor que vayan a descansar un poco." – les dijo Elrond. –"Yo cuidaré de Yue."

-"Me quedaré aquí." – respondió Marcus al instante.

-"Necesitas descansar, al igual que Clow, la batalla con el dragón debió ser agotadora sin contar el trayecto."

-"Yo estoy bien, descuida Elrond." –mencionó Clow. –"Pero Xander y Kero se pueden ir a dormir."

-"No Clow, quiero estar contigo." – pidió Kerberos.

-"Yo también quiero quedarme." – dijo Xander.

-"No. Todos se van a dormir, que yo también necesito relajarme y si ustedes permanecen despiertos y preocupándose, no podré cuidar de nuestro amigo." Elrond los encaminó a la puerta. –"Ustedes tendrán que cuidar de él mañana."

Un día entero pasó y nada cambiaba. Yue permanecía dormido, pero se lo veía tranquilo. Elrond les dijo que se estaba recuperando, pero era necesario darle tiempo.

Avalon tampoco había salido de su habitación.

Clow y Marcus se turnaron para cuidar del ángel durante el día, y Elrond se hizo cargo al anochecer.

Clow descansaba sobre su cama. Durante la noche, salió un momento al balcón, para observar las estrellas y disfrutar del aire fresco. Decidió intentar dormir de nuevo, pero cuando iba a entrar vio a lo lejos una silueta deslizarse entre los edificios y volar hacia lo profundo del bosque.

El mago se sintió intrigado por saber que era, y usando a "Fly" salió a perseguirla.

A lo lejos descubrió a la figura, quien al sentir su presencia volteó hacia él.

-"No puede ser... ¿qué haces aquí Yue?" – le llamó Clow muy confundido.

El mago no recibió respuesta, en cambio, Yue salió volando, alejándose cada vez más de la ciudad.

-"¡Yue, espera!" –Clow salió tras él.

Al adentrarse más en el bosque le fue imposible seguir volando, sus alas chocaban contra las ramas de los árboles. Descendió y volvió a llamar al ángel. Estaba preocupado¿por qué habría huido así de él?

Al revisar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, pero decidió encontrar primero a Yue. Caminó hasta hallar un enorme árbol, que entre sus ramas ocultaba una tarima del tamaño de una habitación.

No encontró forma de subir, así que utilizó un hechizo para poder alcanzar el lugar.

Invocó una esfera de luz que iluminó tenuemente a su alrededor. Al final de la construcción descubrió a la plateada criatura, sentada en el piso, abrazándose a sí misma.

-"Yue... ¿te encuentras bien?" –el mago se acercó pero se detuvo a distinguir la mirada de Yue. Estaba llena de temor. Clow no comprendía la actitud del ángel.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Le preguntó intentando acercarse más. El guardián se percató del movimiento y retrocedió al instante, dio la vuelta y extendió sus alas para escapar.

-"¡Yue!"

El ángel salió volando. Clow decidió detenerlo y averiguar qué le sucedía.

-"¡Windy, atrapa a Yue!"

La gentil elemental se lanzó en persecución, pero el Guardián al sentirse acosado, la atacó con sus cristales, haciéndola retroceder.

Algo andaba mal, Clow no tuvo otra opción y lanzó un ataque para aturdir a Yue y poder atraparlo, logrando así, sujetarlo entre sus brazos.

-"Yue¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué actúas así?

El guardián forcejeaba para liberarse, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada llena de temor a Clow.

-"Tranquilo Yue, no voy a hacerte daño." El mago comprendió que usando la fuerza sólo lograba asustarlo más, así que le dedicó una sonrisa y suavizó su voz. El plan surtió efecto. Pronto sintió cómo Yue se relajaba en su abrazo. Clow retrocedió un poco, para alejarlo de la orilla y ahí liberó al ángel.

-"¿Qué tienes?. ¿Por qué no respondes?."

Yue permanecía inmóvil, sin decir una palabra. Sólo observaba.

-"Yue... ¿me reconoces?." Clow empezó a dudar que el guardián estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

El ángel se estremeció, desvió la vista tratando de recordar.

-"Soy Clow..." el mago se acercó lentamente extendiéndole una mano.

El rostro de Yue cambió completamente al volver a mirar en los ojos grises del mago y se lanzó a sus brazos, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

-"... Clow..." fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que sus piernas le fallaran.

Los dos se sentaron y Clow tranquilizó al atemorizado ángel en sus brazos, con caricias, y sosteniéndolo de manera protectora.

-"Mi hermoso ángel, me alegra verte despierto, pero¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?."

-"... No lo sé... tenía miedo... quise huir... no sé dónde estoy..."

-"Shhh... calma... ahora estás conmigo. Vas a estar bien."

-"Clow..."

-"Debemos volver a la Ciudad, Elrond debe estar preocupado por ti."

-"No… quiero estar aquí, contigo." El ángel se abrazó con fuerza al mago.

-"Pero Yue..."

-"No quiero volver. No quiero ir, por favor."

-"De acuerdo, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca. Entonces veremos qué hacer."

Yue asintió en silencio y se acurrucó en los brazos de Clow.

* * *

TBC... 


	23. Capitulo 23

Titulo: Orión

Autor: Tenshi-Hikaru

Email: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Clamp y J.R.R. Tolkien.

Marcus, Xander, Aram, Avalon, Loshen, Oldervan, John, Joanna, y demás, son de mi propiedad

Fic hecho sin fines de lucro.

Notas de Autor: Para todas aquellas que me escribieron a mi mail, para pedirme mas romance entre Yue y Marcus. Deseo concedido, al final del capítulo . Espero sea de su agrado.

Capitulo dedicado a todos mis lectores

**ADVERTENCIA**: Lemon al final de capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 23.

La mañana los encontró durmiendo. Clow fue el primero en despertar, desorientado al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

Al percatarse de la persona dulcemente dormida a su lado, recordó todo.

Un ligero movimiento en las ramas del árbol lo hizo ponerse en guardia , para su sorpresa era Aram quien subía por una escalera de cuerda perfectamente camuflada entre el follaje.

-"Por fin los encontramos." dijo el elfo al ver al durmiente ángel. "¿Están bien?"

-"Yo sí pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Yue, ayer actuó de manera extraña y por eso vinimos a parar aquí."

-"Sí, me dijo Elrond. Al parecer Yue despertó y salió huyendo después de noquearlo."

-"¿Yue atacó a Elrond?" Clow lo miró sorprendido.

-"No lo creo, pero algo sucedió. Volvamos a Rivendell, es necesario que vigilen a Yue." Aram se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el Guardián, pero en ese momento Yue abrió los ojos y lo lanzó lejos con su barrera mágica.

-"¡Yue!" Clow intentó detenerlo, pero sólo consiguió atemorizar de nuevo al ángel. -"¡Oh, no¡De nuevo comenzó!"

Al parecer no nos reconoce."

Aram se incorporó sobándose la cabeza.

"Vaya que es fuerte. Creo que tendremos que tomarlo por sorpresa."

-"Espera Aram." Avalon se presentó. -"Si intentas forzarlo, te lastimará."

-"¿Entonces qué haremos?" preguntó el elfo.

-"Déjanos solos, a Clow y a mí . Nos haremos cargo, tú espera abajo."

-"Como ordenes." y se retiró en silencio.

-"Yue está muy asustado." dijo Clow.

-"Debemos darle la tranquilidad que necesita para que vuelva en sí."

-"Ayer conseguí hacerlo reaccionar, tal vez pueda lograrlo de nuevo." Clow se acercó lentamente a Yue.

-"Yue, pequeño, trata de recordarnos, necesito que permitas que te llevemos de regreso." Avalon hablaba con el guardián para darle oportunidad a Clow de alcanzarlo.

-"Ven conmigo." le dijo Clow y se detuvo junto a Yue. Éste se alejó del mago y Avalon aprovechó. Tocó la frente del guardián que al instante cayó dormido en sus brazos.

-"Es hora de volver."

Pronto estuvieron de vuelta. Avalon se dirigió a las habitaciones de Yue, seguido de Clow. Aram fue a avisar a Elrond.

Clow temía tener una discusión con Marcus, pero afortunadamente no se encontraba en el lugar. Después de poner cómodo al ángel, ambos, el mago y el dragón , se dieron un respiro, sentándose en la pequeña estancia.

-"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Yue?" preguntó Clow.

-"Un lapso de descontrol, no es fácil acostumbrarse al cambio temporal de energía. Aunque me sorprende el hecho de que se levantara tan pronto."

-"¿Y volverá a suceder?"

-"No lo sé."

-"Debí quedarme a cuidar de él ayer." se lamentó Clow.

-"De haber sido así, Yue habría volado confundido, hasta caer de cansancio y muy lejos de aquí. Tu tendrías un enorme dolor de cabeza en lugar de Elrond."

-"¿Se encontrará bien Elrond?"

-"Estoy bien, sólo fue el golpe." dijo el Elfo, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-"Por cierto¿dónde está Marcus?" preguntó Avalon.

-"Ah, ese Marcus... " – Elrond suspiró. –"Cuando se enteró de que Yue había escapado, salió a buscarlo sin darnos tiempo de nada. Ya mandé a una persona a seguir su rastro y hacerlo volver."

* * *

Kerberos logró llegar hasta el balcón de la casa, sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Planeaba averiguar por su cuenta cómo estaba Yue. Las puertas estaban cerradas pero con sus afiladas garras no le fue difícil quitar el seguro.

La habitación estaba poco iluminada y silenciosa.

La cama estaba vacía. ¿Se habría equivocado de cuarto? No. Las cosas sobre la silla definitivamente eran de Yue. Detrás del león apareció Yue, mirándolo fijamente. Kero se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

-"¡Yue, demonios¡Qué susto me diste!... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

El ángel no respondió, sólo se fue a sentar a la orilla de la cama.

-"¡Qué! ... ¿Sigues molesto conmigo?"

Yue lo observaba serio.

-"Yue..." kerberos se preocupó, se acercó a su lado y subió a la cama.

-"No es nada , Kerberos... es sólo que me siento extraño... todo se ve diferente, incluso tú."

-"¿Qué, diferente yo?"

-"Sí... te ves... más gordo."

-"¡Gordo? Yo no estoy...! Bueno, por lo menos ya dijiste algo. Pensé que te había cortado la lengua o algo..."

-"Estoy bien... eso creo..." Yue suspiró.

-"Me alegro. Ahora sí puedo arreglar algo pendiente." el león sonrió.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO!" - el dorado guardián se lanzó sobre Yue, derribándolo sobre la cama.

-"¡Claro que sí! Enorme gato mimado, se ve que en mi ausencia Clow te consintió demasiado."

-"¡Mentira! Yo me alimento bien, en cambio tú, mírate, pareces un cirio. Todo flaco y pálido."

-"Pero yo puedo pasar por las puertas y tú tienes que entrar por los balcones."

-"¡Apático!" - rugió el león entre risas mientras los dos jugaban entre el caos de sábanas.

-"Glotón!" El ángel se movió hacia la orilla y perdió el equilibrio cayendo con todo y león.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, entrando Clow y Elrond, seguidos de Avalon.

Se encontraron con un montón de sábanas en el piso y enredados en ellas a un león y a un ángel todo despeinado.

-"¡Kero!"

-"Ehhh... hola Clow, je, je, je..."

-"¿Que haces aquí?"

-"Pues... sólo vine a ver cómo estaba Yue."

-"Parece que ya está mejor." rió Avalon.

-"Sí..." respondió Yue avergonzado.

-"Me alegro , pequeño, nos tenías muy preocupados. " dijo Elrond.

-"Lamento haber causado tantos problemas."

-"Lo único importante, es que estés bien." sonrió Clow y Yue le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Llevaré a Avalon a descansar, Clow ¿podrías quedarte con Yue?" dijo Elrond.

-"Claro, yo lo cuido."

-"Tengan cuidado los dos." les dijo Avalon antes de salir.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días. Clow se encargaba de Yue y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Avalon estaba casi todo el tiempo con Elrond y Marcus no había regresado aún.

Yue pregunto por él y Elrond le dijo que salió de viaje al enterarse que ya estaba sano.

Al Guardián le dolió el saberlo, y más aún el que no le avisara, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salía de la casa del elfo se encontró con dos mensajeros de Lorien que traían una pequeña caja blanca que entregaron a Elrond y se marcharon. Yue no le dio importancia y se fue a descansar.

A media noche el ángel se despertó al escuchar ruidos en la habitación contigua.

Se levantó y sigilosamente fue a revisar. Al entrar se encontró con las cosas de viaje de Marcus sobre la mesa, y su ropa regada cerca de una silla.

El chico dormía profundamente sobre la cama y su brazo colgaba hasta el piso, donde encontró un papel arrugado.

Yue lo levantó y se acercó a la luz de la vela sobre la mesa, ahí encontró la pequeña caja que le vio a los mensajeros.

Decidió primero leer el papel y lo extendió con cuidado. La letra era muy hermosa y al parecer era una breve carta dirigida a Marcus.

Decía:

_Este pequeño presente es para el joven hechicero que ha demostrado valor y pureza en su alma al arriesgar su vida para proteger aquello que ama. Sé que la persona a la que se lo entregarás sabrá comprender el significado y el poder que encierra, sin importar su tamaño._

_Te deseo la felicidad y anhelo que continúes por el buen camino..._

_Galadriel._

Obviamente esa carta debía acompañar la caja, puesto que provenían del mismo lugar. Yue abrió lentamente la cajita con grabados en forma de hojas de los dorados árboles de Lorien.

Dentro de ella y envueltos en seda verde esmeralda se encontraban dos anillos de plata, de hermoso brillo.

En la cara interior tenían una inscripción con letra muy fina y en élfico.

Yue tomó uno de los anillos y observó que traía atado un pequeño listón con la palabra "Isil" escrita.

En ese momento escuchó a Marcus despertar y devolvió el anillo a su lugar.

-"Yue... ¿qué haces despierto?"

-"No me avisaste que habías regresado."

-"No quise despertarte." El chico se levantó y se acercó a Yue, notando la carta arrugada extendida sobre la mesa y la caja abierta.

-"Yue¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado con las cosas que traigo? No toques nada sin mi permiso, podría haber estado hechizada."

-"Pero no lo está, y además te la dio Galadriel."

: -"Mmm , es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena." le dijo el chico algo molesto y le quitó la carta.

-"Es un regalo muy fino el que te dio." el ángel vio a Marcus sentarse a su lado.

-"Sí... supongo que sí..." respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-"¿Qué tienes Marcus?"

-"No es nada."

-"Si te molestó que abriera la caja, lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer." Yue se acercó y se sentó a sus pies.

Marcus contempló el gesto y suavizó su rostro. -"No Yue, no es por eso. De hecho..." alcanzó la caja y se la dio a Yue. -"... me la dio para ti."

El Guardián no supo que decir, sólo miraba desconcertado a Marcus.

-"Pero... ¿por qué?"

-"Me la obsequió, para que pudiera agradecerte de alguna manera lo que has hecho por mí. El tuyo tiene el listón. Debes conservarlo siempre contigo."

Yue tomó el anillo, que tenía su nombre. Se veía un poco grande.

-"Una vez que te lo pongas, se hará a tu medida." le dijo Marcus.

-"¿Qué hay del otro anillo?"

-"Ese debes guardarlo muy bien, hasta que sepas con seguridad a quién dárselo."

-"¿Qué es lo que dice en el interior? No logro entenderlo muy bien."

Marcus suspiró con una ligera sonrisa. "Debes continuar con tus clases de Quenya, Isil" - El chico se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en su cama. "Ya es más de medianoche, debes irte a dormir."

-"Sí, pero antes dime que es lo que está escrito aquí?"

-"Te lo diré mañana , estoy cansado , Yue."

-"Es que quiero saber..."

-"Pues llévatelos a tu cuarto, y busca en los libros, angelito."

-"Dime, por favor." Yue lo miró con ojos suplicantes. Marcus sintió un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada.

-"Dice: ...El tiempo no borrará los recuerdos. Sus alas son inmortales..."

El ángel se quedó en silencio unos minutos y después agregó.

-"Es un bonito pensamiento... ¿y en verdad puedo dárselo que quién yo desee?"

-"Sí, ya te dije. Haz con él lo que gustes... Sólo..." Marcus se detuvo al ver a Yue acercarse.

El guardián sujetó la mano del chico y tomó el otro anillo para colocárselo.

-"No, espera Yue, te dije que tienes que saber con certeza a quién dárselo."

Yue le sonrió y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios. "Estoy seguro." Le puso el anillo en el dedo anular y después el ángel también se puso el suyo, en la mano izquierda.

-"...Yue..." Marcus contemplaba los hermosos ojos celestes.

-"Sin importar dónde me encuentre, una parte de mi siempre estará contigo"

El ángel depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Marcus y se acomodó junto a él en la cama. El chico apagó la vela y descendió para besarlo con calma. Lentamente deslizó su mano dentro de la suave tela de la camisa, acariciando con ligeros dedos la piel de su amante, antes de comenzar a librarla del obstáculo.

Descendió poco a poco, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo del blanco cuello, bajando un poco más y deteniéndose a rozar con su nariz los delicados puntos rosados de su pecho. Besó largamente cada uno de ellos, hasta que escuchó jadear suavemente a su ángel. Sonrió satisfecho y continuó su camino, llegando hasta su ombligo, donde deslizó su lengua, y vio como Yue intentaba controlarse, resistir un poco más, pues apenas comenzaban.

Siempre era así, Yue era muy sensible, aunque sólo lo sabía Marcus. Y probablemente Clow. Las caricias suaves, cargadas de sentimiento derretían al ángel, no había necesidad de ser agresivos, o desenfrenados, los movimientos lentos alargaban enormemente el placer de ambos, hasta llevarlos al delicioso agotamiento.

Pero al parecer el hermoso ser estaba demasiado agitado para soportar sus largos juegos. Bien, eso se podía solucionar.

Llegó a su vientre, y descendió, fue ahí donde el chico concentró su atención haciendo que Yue arqueara la espalda mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

No resistiría mucho más, Marcus lo supo y aunque el ángel intentó detenerlo, no lo hizo hasta que la dulce esencia de su amado fue su recompensa.

Yue abrió lentamente los ojos mientras trataba de calmar un poco su acelerado corazón. Encontró la dulce mirada del hechicero sobre su rostro, sus labios a centímetros de los suyos. En ese momento todo era para el ángel, en cámara lenta, y así fue el beso que siguió, lento, y suave, deliciosamente sensual. Una apertura para lo que seguía.

Marcus se desvistió y acomodándose sobre el cuerpo cálido que le esperaba, comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente, preparándolo para volverse uno con él.

El ángel sintió cómo le tomaban lentamente, cuidando siempre de no lastimarlo. La extraña sensación de unidad que siempre acompañaba ese momento, y la total entrega de su ser.

El joven se detuvo un momento, para darle tiempo a su compañero de acostumbrarse. rozó delicadamente su oreja, haciendo que los escalofríos recorrieran su piel.

-"… Marcus…"

Esa era la señal que esperaba. Le abrazó, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Despacio, se fue retirando, y regreso poco a poco dentro de su amado, causando que el ángel se estremeciera en sus brazos. El joven inició entonces la ancestral danza, que unía cuerpo y alma, llevándolos al cielo, haciendo que sólo existiera el uno para el otro.

Con sus corazones latiendo juntos, llegaron a la cúspide. Yue gritó el nombre del joven y Marcus escondió el rostro en el cuello del ángel, mientras el mar de sensaciones los envolvía.

Tiempo después, regresaban a la tierra, jadeando, pero infinitamente felices.

Marcus lamió con ternura la marca que había dejado en el antes inmaculado cuello. Se notaría durante días, pero no pudo evitarlo. El placer fue tan intenso.

Yue sintió a su compañero besarle el cuello, y después acomodarse a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El ángel estaba feliz, no comprendía muy bien, pero sentía que su amor por Marcus había alcanzado nuevos límites.

Se fue quedando dormido, sintiéndose amado y protegido. Mientras la luna seguía su curso a través del cielo estrellado.

TBC…


End file.
